Kung Fu Nightfall 3
by Solarsystemex
Summary: It's been a few weeks since the defeat of Tokuta in New York City. Now, after a great day, some strange guy from the cosmos shows up during a meteor shower. He's a strange guy, after an event with Po, by stowing onto a ship, they find themselves on a bigger adventure in a bigger place! Outer space! Not surprisingly, the Kaftar is tailing them!
1. A day to look forward to

**A/N: Hello all! For those who read Kung Fu Nightfall 2 will like this one! I hope I do well and not disappoint you! This is Kung Fu Nightfall 3 and I hope you like it! I don't own KFP or the Kaftar from Cabela's Dangerous Hunts 2011. I'll shut up now so you'll read it! :D**

**Chapter 1 - A day to look forward to**

It's been a few weeks since Tigress and her friends traveled to New York City and fought off the new evil. They were successful at defeating Tokuta the werewolf and his minions but at a price. Tigress' father, Master Lao Hu, was killed by the werewolf to save his daughter. Now, we're looking over the peaceful Valley of Peace, we go down into the streets that were pretty busy. It's the afternoon and people were moving for some reason. Rabbit children are laughing and running with a poster to another group of kids, they all were excited.

"Master Tigress and the Dragon Warrior are getting married tomorrow!" a girl rabbit said happily.

"I know! It's so awesome!" agreed a boy rabbit

They had a poster showing that Tigress and Po are getting married tomorrow at 10am at the Sacred Peach Tree. The children began laughing and running again showing the Valley how excited they are. Then we see a crocodile gang hiding behind a building.

"All right, don't mess this up this time," said the leader, "Remember you losers?"

"Sorry…won't happen this time," whispered a crocodile, feeling a bit embarrassed.

"It all started with a…"

"SHHH! No more I don't want to talk about it!"

"All right losers, now!" the leader ordered.

They all went out into the Valley with their weapons drawn high and they sent panicked screams through the Valley. They began stealing money and food from villagers and shops. The leader even stole candy from a baby.

"All right all of you!" the leader laughed, "It's time to show you who's boss in this Valley!"

He was laughing because the warriors were too busy with preparing the wedding for tomorrow, one croc stole some money from a sheep woman and another crocodile stole some food. The leader laughed and claimed that was all for now. They began running away with all of their goods, but it was short lived when Tai Lung landed in front of them out of nowhere! The impact sent the crocodiles flying onto their backs and look up to see the snow leopard standing over them. Tai Lung cracked his knuckles and asked, "Going somewhere, crocs?" All of the crocs stood up and they got into their fighting stances.

"I'll tell you something! You're the one going somewhere!" the leader declared.

Tai Lung smiled deviously and said, "No, I think you're going somewhere."

Then Vanessa came out from the rooftops and attacked the crocodiles. They fought her while Tai Lung stood there looking at his claws. Vanessa punched and kicked as the crocodiles tried to fight back, but they were outmatched because of her quickness and strength. She pulled her necklace it formed her high-tech black suit. She shot a grapple at them and wrapped the crocs in the rope. Then Vanessa faced the leader himself, who had an axe and he charged at her yelling. She then smiled and kicked his face, making him fall down.

The leader got up and said, "This isn't over!" Vanessa growled at him to scare him off, then the leader crocodile ran off while his tied up men had to hop to get away, leaving the goods they stole.

"I love kicking tail in this Valley!" Vanessa said with a smile.

"The crocs may be thieves and kidnappers, but they are such idiots!" Tai Lung stated as he smiled.

The villagers came out and clapped for the snow leopard and cougar. The villagers went up to find what stuff was theirs and take it back.

A bunny came up to them with a smile, "Thank you Tai Lung and miss…" he stopped in mid sentence and scratched his head.

"Name's Vanessa," the cougar said with a smile.

"Oh, right! You're the new one around here," the bunny said with a smile.

"Been here for a few weeks, and I loved every moment I've been here."

"Well, you sure do a great job like the Furious Five do. I'll see you later!"

"You'll see me at the wedding tomorrow!" Vanessa stated with a smile.

The rabbit nodded as he left, Tai Lung smiled and put his robotic paw on Vanessa's shoulder. Vanessa looked at him with her sapphire eyes, that Tai Lung loved to look at.

"You still all right from leaving the city?" Tai Lung asked.

"Yes, absolutely," replied Vanessa, "They told me from the radio that they're going to be here for the wedding."

"Oh, that'll be nice," Tai Lung said as he smiled.

"Yeah…" Vanessa said, smiling, she can't wait to see them again, "And do we have a wedding cake to pick up?"

"Oh, right!" Tai Lung said, remembering, "They wanted us to pick it up while we made our way here."

"Then let's go get it."

They shared a quick kiss before they held paws and began to walk to the bakery, Vanessa pushed the button on her suit and she was back in her regular clothes.

In the Jade Palace kitchen, Po and Tigress came into the kitchen, hoping to have something to eat, for they missed lunch. The reason is because they've been helping a bit with the preparations for their wedding, but Shifu told them not to help them too often but just enjoy themselves.

"What would you like to eat, sweetie?" Po asked with a smile.

Tigress chuckled at what her lover and soon to be husband said, she looked at him with her orange eyes and said softly, "Why don't you decide, my dumpling?"

"How about dumplings since you brought'em up?" Po suggested, giving her a slight nudge.

"All right, dumplings it is," Tigress replied with a smile, returning the slight nudge.

Po began to make the dumplings and Tigress began to help him.

"Tigress, you know I can make them myself," said Po.

"I want to help you, my love. Not because I have to," Tigress said with a small smile.

Po and Tigress blushed a bit before they began preparing the dumplings. As they prepared the dumplings, Tigress asked, "How're you feeling about tomorrow, Po?"

"Well…" Po said, he paused for a moment, "I'm very nervous…I mean, the whole Valley's gonna be here tomorrow…"

"I know…" agreed Tigress, "I'm scared too…I mean, just getting in front of everyone that love us is scary to me…"

"Well, the man's always more nervous than the woman is…" Po pointed out.

"I guess you could say that…" Tigress said as she grabbed a couple of bowls.

But you should know that it's the opposite, Tigress is the one the most scared about tomorrow than Po is. Po looked at the golden ring with the red rubies in it, the ring was still in perfect condition even after that fight with Tokuta. Then Shifu walked in with a smile on his face and said, "Hello you two turtledoves." Tigress and Po blushed before they turned to Shifu and said in unison, "Hi Master Shifu."

"Y'all fixing some dumplings?" Shifu asked with a warm smile.

"Yes Master. We had to do some preparing you know," Po said with a smile.

"Well, remember that we're preparing the wedding. Why don't you go relax tonight?"

"I think that's a good idea," Tigress agreed.

Viper came in saying, "After all, we do want our soon to be married couple not to strain themselves now do we?"

"No, I don't think so, Viper," agreed Shifu, "Did you get the flowers?"

"I sure did," Viper said with a sweet smile, "I got Tigress' favorite flower, the lotus blossom."

"Thank you, Viper," Tigress said with a smile.

"I always love to help my sister like friend," Viper said with a smile.

Tigress chuckled before Po said that the dumplings were ready. Po and Tigress sat down at the table and began to eat their late lunch.

"Master Shifu, where're the others?" Tigress asked as she ate a dumpling.

"Well, Tai Lung and Vanessa had to go get the wedding cake and the other three are currently finishing up the area around the Peach Tree for the wedding," said Shifu.

"Don't forget, my dad's cooking some of the dishes for the wedding," Po said with a smile.

"I won't. He's excited about his boy growing up, huh?" Shifu said with a smirk.

"Please…don't embarrass me in front of Tigress…" Po said in a slightly embarrassed tone.

"But I like to embarrass my sugarplum," Tigress teased.

Shifu, Viper and Tigress all laughed while Po hid his face blushing bright red.

"Even your wife can embarrass you, Po," Viper giggled.

"Yeah…no wonder…" Po said in an embarrassed tone.

Po began to eat more and then he finished up pretty quick, Tigress giggled because of her panda's embarrassment.

"Hey Po, there's something I want to tell you," said Shifu.

"What is it?" Po asked with full cheeks.

"Your wedding day is a perfect timing for what's coming on the night of your wedding," Shifu said with a smile.

"And what that might be?"

"The Dazzling meteor shower's happening tomorrow night. It's an event that occurs once every 500 years or so. It's an incredible night when the shooting stars are going," Shifu explained as he smiled a bit wider.

"Really? I've heard of that before."

"Me too," said Tigress, "I've seen old paintings and descriptions of the shower. There're hundreds of meteors per second and it lasts for two entire hours."

"Wow, that's a big meteor shower," Viper commented.

"I know," Shifu said with a smile, "And we're extremely lucky to see it in our lifetime. Many in between the time when it's gonna happen don't get to see it. Once every 500 years."

Po stretched a bit and said, "Well, this was a great late lunch, but Tigress and I have some things to do."

Shifu and Viper understood and Shifu said, "We'll be doing the last bit of preparation, why don't you go down into the Valley tonight?"

"Sounds good to me," Tigress said with a smirk.

"Sure why not," Po agreed as he smiled.

When Shifu and Viper left, Po turned to Tigress and said, "Let's head down to the Valley right now." Tigress' face lit up and she said, "I'm ready to head out with my dumpling."

"Me, or that last dumpling in your bowl?" Po teased.

Tigress saw that she had one more dumpling in her bowl; she gave Po a playful punch before she ate it and pulled her panda into a passionate kiss. After a moment, they broke loose and Po said, "Let's head down to the Valley."

"Yeah, let's go," Tigress said with a smile.

The two turtledoves put their bowls away and began to head out of the kitchen to the thousand footsteps and then to the Valley.

**A/N: Hmmm? What do you think so far? Good or bad? Let me know and see you next chappie! :D**


	2. A day out, and the Kaftar

**A/N: Here's chapter 2 of KFN 3! Enjoy! I don't own KFP or the Kaftar from **_**Cabela's Dangerous Hunts 2011**_**.**

**Chapter 2 - A day out, and the Kaftar**

It's a wonderful, beautiful afternoon in the Valley. Po and Tigress have walked down the thousand footsteps and into the Valley while talking and enjoying each other's company. They're just seeds of romance blossoming in the Valley. Mr. Ping's the one most excited for his son, as Po saw himself. Now, the couple's walking through the streets of the Valley, a soft wind blew on their faces as villagers gave them smiles and "thumbs up" showing how happy and excited they are for the two.

"I expected the Valley to show how much they're excited for us," Po stated with a smile.

"Me too…I'm just not used to so much attention…" said Tigress.

"Aw, hardcore Master Tigress, you'll pull through this. I know you will," Po said as he wrapped his arm around her.

Tigress blushed a little, "Thanks Po."

"No problem, honey."

Tigress blushed deeply when he said that, she tried to hide it by looking up into the sky, and when she did, she saw a shooting star like object.

"Po, look up," she said.

"And, why is that?" Po asked in a wondered tone

When Po looked up, he saw the shooting star before it went away in a flash.

"What was that?" he asked.

"I don't know…I've been hearing reports of sightings like that…" said Tigress.

"Well…we should be on our guard…and be careful…" Po said, holding her close.

"But I don't want my wedding day ruined…"

"I know you don't, and I don't want it ruined either. We just gotta keep our eyes open."

They looked back to see where they were going, and Tigress agreed to keep her eyes open. They continued walking, but they didn't know a strange figure was watching them. The figure slipped into the shadows as he stalked the two. We continued to follow Po and Tigress, they were deciding on what they should do for their date.

"How about we swim?" Po suggested.

"No…I kinda wanna go out into the town today," said Tigress.

"Okay…then…what do you want to do?" Po asked, scratching his head.

"How about you guys head to the new mall?" said an elderly voice.

They turned around to see Po's real father coming up to them.

Po smiled, "Oh, hi Dad. What's up?"

"I'm just heading out to get some supplies for my new house," Po's father answered as he smiled.

"Oh yeah! You're moving into the Valley with many other pandas aren't you?"

"Yep. Traveling from my village to the Valley is a hard thing to do. So I had to make a choice to stay there or be here with my son."

"Well, it is an honor to have you here," Tigress said with a smirk, "And, did you say something about a mall?"

"Yeah, why don't you head on over there? They have all kinds of stuff to look at," Po's father said with a smile.

"All right, we'll head there. Thanks Dad," Po said with a smile.

Po's father rubbed his son's head before saying, "Not a problem, now take your turtledove to the mall and have a great time!" Po smiled and lightly blushed at his dad's comment, he then took Tigress' paw and they went their way.

After an hour of walking, they finally reached the mall. It would've taken less time if Po hadn't stopped to get snacks.

"This place looks big," Tigress said as she looked at the outside.

"It is big. Let's prepare ourselves for what lays inside, okay?" Po said with a smile.

Tigress agreed as Po opened the mall doors.

When Po and Tigress stepped into the mall, they said "Wooooowwwwwwww." Their eyes were wide, they'd never seen such a large place with so much stuff to do. The Valley must've decided to touch some of the outside world. There were movie and game stores, beauty shops, jewelry shops, a "Target" store, a bit of restaurants, and an arcade area. There were a lot of geese, ducks, pigs, and other Chinese creatures inside the mall.

"What do you wanna do first?" Po asked in an awed tone.

"Everything. I wanna do it all," Tigress said with the same tone as him.

"Then let's do it all," Po said wit ha smile.

Then the couple began to hang out in the mall and as they do, we see different scenes of them inside the mall. Tigress decided to check out the movie store first, and they found all kinds of movies they've never seen before, like "_2012_", "_The Amazing Spider-Man_", "_Armageddon_", and many more. They went to the game store and tried out the Wii U system, and the game "_Pikmin 3_", Po played "_Call of Duty: Black Ops II_" on the Xbox 360. Then we see them buying some games and for a HD TV to be delivered to the Jade Palace with a Wii U console and Xbox 360 console. Next, they went to a clothes store and found all kinds of outfits, Tigress tried on some golden shoes and she loved them, she even found a golden training suit that she gladly accepted, and for Po, he found himself some blue shorts and a cool sports shirt. Next they went to a jewelry shop, all kinds of gems to see, rubies, sapphires, emeralds, etc. Our warriors were having such a great time at the mall. Finally, they got a to-go order from McDonalds.

Later, outside the mall, Po and Tigress are now outside the mall carrying the bags they could handle, they laughed after Po told a funny joke.

"Remember when Monkey was covered in the sticky syrup? He had to wash himself for a day!" Tigress said as she chuckled.

Po laughed and said, "Yeah, Monkey wanted to make some pancakes and when he tried to do it, he cooked the syrup bottle by accident and BOOM it covered him all over!"

The two warriors laughed their heads off remembering the memory. Then we see the mysterious figure in the shadows, he then touched his head and Tigress felt him in her mind.

"_Surprise! Surprise! I'm back in your mind!"_ the Kaftar said through her mind.

"KAFTAR?!" Tigress shouted, completely shocked.

Po got in his fighting stance and said, "Where? Where is he, Tigress?"

"He's talking through my mind again…" Tigress said as he looked at him, slightly worried.

"WHAT?! I thought Vanessa said he was gone!" Po said in a fast tone.

"_Wrong panda, I was temporarily disabled, but now I'm back to haunt you with my voice,"_ said the Kaftar.

Po was shocked; the Kaftar spoke into his mind and Tigress' mind at the same time!

"You coward! Come out and fight!" Po demanded.

"_I know you're desperate to defeat me, panda. So is Tigress. No one else but you two can hear me right now."_

"You better come out and fight or we'll come out and find you!" Tigress shouted in an angry tone.

"_On the night before your wedding day?"_ taunted the Kaftar, _"I don't think you should strain yourselves fighting me. Especially since you, Tigress, failed to save your father's life from Tokuta."_

"I want NO part of that! You're gonna go down like a wuss!"

While they were scolding at the Kaftar talking through their minds, the villagers were confused and were wondering why Po and Tigress were scolding for some reason. We join Po as he finished saying something angrily towards the Kaftar.

"_I know tomorrow's your wedding day, and I'm not fully repaired yet. But since y'all insist, I'll fight you both,"_ said the Kaftar.

Then the KAFTAR came out of the shadows, punching both of them and knocking them over! They stood back up immediately and got into their stances. Then the Kaftar jumped into action and so did Po and Tigress. The people ran as the warriors fought off the werehyena. He punched and kicked them as they tried to recover. Then the Kaftar punched Po in the stomach and kicked his groin. Tigress tried to fight him away, but the beast punched her and kicked Po into a dumpster. Tigress was now facing the Kaftar with anger in her eyes, she kicked him and JABBED him with a piece of metal that only scratched him. The Kaftar grabbed her tail and she was kicked into the air by the beast. While she was in the air, the Kaftar had her tail and he kicked her butt and slammed her to the ground, still holding her tail. The Kaftar dodged her punches as he put her tail in front of him, and then she accidentally bit her tail HARD! She yelled in pain as she let go of her tail and then the Kaftar kicked her into a metal post! Before he could do anymore Po came out, he wasn't dirty of trash because the dumpster was empty, it was a new one, not been used yet. Po punched the Kaftar's face, and then the beast WHAMMED him to the ground, and the beast accidentally stepped on one of the Xbox 360 games they bought.

Po: You owe us sixty Yuan plus tax.

The Kaftar ROARED, not caring, he then punched Po and knocked him out cold. After that, he went up to Tigress, stood her up and grasped his arm around her. She struggled to get free but then the Kaftar moved her face with his finger making her look at him.

"I know I have a chance of killing you both right now. But I am not in the mood just yet," the Kaftar said in a serious tone, "I'm giving you a warning, Tigress, I want you to do exactly what I say when I say it. If you mess with me again, or try to overcome your loss in New York City, you will feel my wrath. Understand? I can read your thoughts."

Tigress groaned in defeat and had to agree to the Kaftar's words. The Kaftar mockingly licked her neck making her hiss, and then the Kaftar let her go and said, "You had better not overcome your blasted dark loss, Jai-Li! I'm always listening!" Then he leapt into the dark night as the sun set. Tigress sighed, knowing that she'll have more problems with him still alive. She began to gather up the stuff, including the broken game of "_Crysis 2_" and now she had to do the hard part…wake up Po.

Later that day, Po and Tigress have walked home, it took them two hours this time, because of the bags and their wounds, it's now nightfall and it's almost time for bed. Tigress had a few cuts and bruises while Po had some wounds but not as much as Tigress did. Po opened a cabinet and pulled out some antibiotics for Tigress and himself. Po dabbed some of it on her wounds and asked, "Does that feel better?"

Tigress nodded and said, "Thank you, Po." Po examined Tigress' tail and sees that she has some of her teeth marks on it. Po cringed at the sight, knowing how much it must've hurt. He aided it and then he began to aid himself. Then Shifu and the others came in, but they didn't see them at first.

"So Tai Lung did you and Vanessa get the cake?" Shifu asked the snow leopard.

"Yeah…woo…" Tai Lung said as he wiped his brow, "That rabbit surely took a long time getting it…and we had a long way back…"

"I'm just glad to be back now…" Vanessa said.

"Well, the last bit of the setup is completed, Master Shifu," Crane said with a smile

Then they saw Po and Tigress, and then they saw their wounds, Shifu went up to them and asked, "What happened? Who did this to you?"

"The Kaftar's returned again…" Po said miserably.

"WHAT?! He's back?!" Shifu said, shocked.

"I'm afraid so…" Tigress mumbled, "What timing…"

"I'm gonna tell my team to bring their cameras and devices to protect the Valley from the Kaftar's evil grasp," said Vanessa.

Then Viper noticed Tigress' wounds on her tail, then she asked in a soft tone, "And…you bit your tail, Tigress?"

"By accident…" Tigress mumbled, picking it up and examining the wound, "The Kaftar put it in front of me…"

"Hey…I know how it felt when I did it…" Tai Lung said.

Tai Lung looked over at Po and the panda was reminded of when he did that to Tai Lung, making him bit his own tail.

"I wanna sleep with Tigress to make sure she's safe. Is that all right, Master Shifu?" Vanessa asked, hoping that the answer would be 'yes'.

"Of course. My daughter does deserve protection from that evil hyena," said Shifu.

Tigress was reminded of her father, but the Kaftar still didn't want her to get over it.

"He also told me…if I try to get over my father's death…he said I'll feel his wrath…" Tigress said, she felt a bit nervous.

"Then we'd better be on our best guard on the wedding tomorrow!" Shifu declared as he pointed high in the air.

"Yeah! I spent all day making the flower patterns," said Mantis.

"Mantis!" Monkey scolded, "This is about Po and Tigress getting married, not the fancy decorations…even though they look great." He smirked.

"All right, it's late, and we've got a big day tomorrow," said Shifu, "I want all of you in bed right now, so we can get up and get ready for the wedding."

They all bowed to Shifu and said in unison, "Yes Master Shifu." With that, they all headed into their rooms while Shifu went to meditate. Vanessa put her paw on Tigress as they headed into her room.

In her room, Tigress sat on her bed while Vanessa pulled out a mat to sleep on and a blanket to cover herself.

"Are you all right, Tigress?" Vanessa asked softly.

"No…" Tigress mumbled, "I have my wedding tomorrow…the Kaftar's back…and now he doesn't want me to get over my father's death."

Vanessa put down the blanket, went to Tigress and sat down on her bed beside her. She put her paw on Tigress' shoulder and said, "Tigress, you know me and your friends won't let anything happen to you on your wedding day, not at all…Shifu loves you as his daughter, but you can't let things affect you…you know that don't you. But anyway, we will find a way to get around this Kaftar once again."

"He can talk to me through my mind again," Tigress said, looking at her.

"What? How? I thought we disabled that ability."

"It was temporary. But he can't prevent me from having inner peace…and on the way up here he said that I can't fight him in my mind anymore, he can just talk through my mind and hear my thoughts…that's all…"

"Well, if you have any trouble at all with him, tell me or someone immediately," Vanessa said softly.

Tigress agreed and the two girls hugged each other before Tigress got comfy on her bed and Vanessa did so on the floor. Tigress kept her eyes open as Vanessa closed hers. Tigress knew a great day was coming, and yet there was trouble waiting to strike. She closed her eyes, trying to go to sleep for the wedding tomorrow.

**A/N: Uh oh! Kaftar's back! What will happen next? We shall find out in the next chappie. Was this one good or bad?**


	3. The yin and yang wedding

**A/N: Here's a good long chapter! I hope you enjoy it! I don't own KFP or the Kaftar from **_**Cabela's Dangerous Hunts 2011**_**.**

**Chapter 3 - The yin and yang wedding**

The next morning, Master Tigress is sleeping on her bed, Vanessa's not in the room anymore, for she is up making sure that everything was ready. Tigress was sweating, she must be having a nightmare…she began squirming and turning and when a flash picture of the Kaftar showed, she shot up with a gasp. She put her paw on her head and relaxed, thankful that it was only a nightmare.

"Man…I really hate having stupid nightmares…" she mumbled to herself.

She then got off her bed and stretched out, she looked at her tail and wounds. They looked better but they were still visible. Then Tigress heard a knock on her door.

"Come on in," she said.

Then Viper came in with Mantis, Viper smiled at Tigress and said, "There's the soon to be bride of Po! Are you ready?"

"Oh, Tigress is always ready for stuff like this!" Mantis said with a smile.

"Wait…what're you talking about?" Tigress asked, confused.

Viper and Mantis laughed and Viper said happily, "Are you joking?! Today's your wedding day! Master Shifu told us to come wake you up, sleepyhead!" Tigress put her paw on her head again, forgetting that it was her wedding day today, because of all of the excitement last night.

"Come on, Tigress! Let's go get you some breakfast real quickly and then we'll put on the wedding dress! I'll show it to you, it's in the kitchen!" Viper said happily.

Tigress shrugged her shoulders, "All right."

She wasn't used to getting in a dress for the wedding, but she did want to marry her awesome panda. Mantis encouraged the girls to come along and then they began walking to the kitchen to get Tigress some breakfast and to show her dress to her.

In the kitchen, Vanessa is looking at the dress; she just loves the way it looks. She just knew Tigress would love it, but not as much as she loves it. Then she heard Viper and Mantis leading Tigress into the kitchen, Viper told her to close her eyes, and then a moment later they came in with Tigress and her eyes were shut.

"Okay, Tigress, open them!" Viper said with a smile.

When Tigress opened her eyes and saw the dress, her eyes widened, it was a beautiful white dress with lily and leaf patterns on the bottom, it had a red rose on its left side, and the final touch wrapping around the dress was golden stripes.

"Well, Tigress, what do you think?" Vanessa said with a smile.

"I…I…I love it," Tigress said, still speechless, "It's so beautiful."

She went up to the dress and gently touched it, Vanessa put her paw on Tigress' shoulder and said "I knew you'd like it. Viper and I picked it out early yesterday."

"Well, you sure do have a taste in weddings, Vanessa," Tigress commented.

"Thanks," Vanessa said with a smile, "This'll be my first wedding to be at, and my team's first time too. They're already here."

"Really? Did they set up everything to keep watch for…him?" Tigress asked.

"Yes, and if the security cameras see him, they'll fire a lightning bolt at him that won't kill, but stun him so he can't do anything. They're set everywhere in the Jade Palace area, even outside of it. Lots of them," Vanessa explained.

Tigress took a sigh of relief, "Thanks Vanessa, now I have your team to thank once I see them."

"No problem. Now let's get you some breakfast and then get you into this dress! The wedding starts in about an hour!" Vanessa said with a smile.

With that, they began to fix something easy for breakfast, so they'll have enough time to get Tigress into her dress.

At the wedding area, Po is looking around the wedding area, he looked up at the beautiful white stand with a yin and yang symbol, but the heads of Po and Tigress replace the dots on either color on the symbol. He loved how Mantis set up the flower patterns, red, blue, yellow, and white. At the top of the stage, where the priest stands, the man and woman, there were lotus blossom flowers, Tigress' favorite kind of flower. There are tons of chairs and there was a huge food table to the right. Finally, Po looked up to the Sacred Peach Tree that was in full bloom, its hill leading up to it was behind the stage. Po just loved it all. Then Po heard something, he saw Mr. Ping bringing up one of his famous dishes up, and he had two more to get.

"Oh, Dad, do you need a hand?" Po asked with a smile.

"Yes, my son. Could you get those other two dishes for me?" Mr. Ping asked with a smile.

"Sure thing."

Po went over to get Mr. Ping's dishes for him, one had dumplings and the other was a huge bowl of his secret ingredient noodle soup. Po had a little trouble, but then Tai Lung came over and helped Po with the huge bowl.

"Thanks Tai Lung," Po said with a smile.

"I'm always happy to help," Tai Lung replied with a smile.

With that, they settled down the dishes next to Mr. Ping's radish dish with other things mixed in.

"Oh, this is a jolly day!" Mr. Ping cheered, "My boy's growing up! It seems like only yesterday that you were a baby and wearing a diaper!"

Po blushed furiously while Tai Lung chuckled, he looked at Mr. Ping and said, "Dad, please not in front of Tai Lung…"

"But it does feel like it!" Mr. Ping cheered happily, "I remember how many times I had to change your poopy diaper! Every…"

"Oh, I'm coming!" Po said, "Sorry, gotta move! Wedding stuff!"

Po took off taking Tai Lung with him, and Mr. Ping called out, "Remember that, Po! Maybe I should tell the whole Valley about you and me!"

"No thank you!" Po shouted back.

Mr. Ping shrugged, still smiling, and then he began chuckling at the memories.

A while later, Po dragged Tai Lung all the way from the Peach Tree to the Sacred Hall of Warriors. Po then fell onto the floor gasping for air while Tai Lung said, "Don't ever drag me like that again!"

"Sorry, my dad likes to embarrass me on days like these…" Po gasped.

"I actually wanted to stay," Tai Lung teased.

"No! He'll embarrass *gasp* me to the core! *gasp* And I don't want *gasp* that!"

"What're you guys talking about?" said a voice.

Po sat up, still taking in air, and then he saw the three guys walking over to him.

"Yeah, it sounded like a daddy issue," Mantis said in a teasing tone, "With Po I mean."

"Not now…" Po said, standing up, "Where's Tigress?"

"She's in her room with Viper and Vanessa. She's getting her dress on," said Monkey.

"Oh snap! I gotta get my tuxedo on!" Po said with a face palm.

"Then let's go to your room and get it on," Tai Lung said with a smile.

"Don't EVER say anything what my dad told you," Po said.

Tai Lung chuckled, "No promises." Po groaned as they headed to his room to get him ready.

About half an hour later, the wedding's beginning in ten minutes. In her room, Master Tigress is checking herself out in her new dress, and she just loves how the gold wrapping around her sparkles in the sunlight. Viper had some white ribbons on, and Vanessa had on a blue dress and she had a red rose on the back of her right ear.

"My, my, Tigress. You look absolutely beautiful," Vanessa commented with a smile.

Tigress blushed as she looked at her dress, she then asked, "Do you think so?"

"Yeah, you look stunning, Tigress," Viper said with a smile.

Tigress smiled as she looked at herself in the mirror, then her heart began to race and she began to form a scared look.

"Tigress, are you okay?" Viper asked as she slithered up to Tigress' side.

"I am…" Tigress said, "It's just…" She trailed off.

"It's just what?" Vanessa asked.

Tigress turned to face them with a bit of a sad look and she confessed, "It's just…I'm not used to being at the center of attention, I've hardly wore dresses…and being in front of the entire Valley is frightening to me…"

Vanessa put her paw on Tigress' shoulder while Viper hugged her and said, "Don't worry, Tigress, they're all going to love it. You and Po are truly lucky to have each other, and don't worry, I'm sure Po's scared too."

"I know he is…" Tigress said.

"But that doesn't matter," Vanessa said, "What matters, is marrying the one you love and living with him throughout eternity, right?"

Tigress managed to pull out a small smile and say, "Yeah, you're right, Vanessa." Vanessa nodded and then she looked at her watch, she then said, "Oh drat! It's getting closer to time! Let's move!" Tigress slipped on some white sandals and then they began to hurry on to the Peach Tree.

About ten minutes later, at the wedding area, Po is onstage waiting for Tigress he has on a black tuxedo with black pants. He's looking at all of the people, everyone in the Valley was here, including his real father, lots of pandas, Zan's mother, Peng, Mr. Ping, Tigress' mother, and the North American Furious Five, they had a new team member, an alligator. Four of the Furious Five, and Tai Lung stood beside Po in proper clothing for the wedding, and the priest was a white wolf with blue eyes.

"Man…I'm so nervous…" Po said to Crane.

"Don't worry, Po, you'll do great," Crane assured him with a smile.

"Yeah man, you don't have anything to be scared of," Monkey said with a smile.

"I heard the Dragon Warrior wasn't supposed to be afraid," Tai Lung slightly teased.

"Well…I guess that's not true…" Po said, full of nervousness.

Tai Lung chuckled. We go down to the end of the path, where Tigress is supposed to enter. Then Zan, in a small white tuxedo comes out with a basket of flower blossoms, he then tossed them to into the air as the wedding music began playing. Then we see Shifu in a green shawl walking his foster daughter, down the aisle as the entire Valley stood up in honor of her. Tigress was amazed and nervous at the same time, what caught her eye was the yin and yang symbol and her face and Po's face as the dots on either color on the symbol. People began saying things like "She looks beautiful in that dress," "Po's such a lucky guy," and "This is one wedding we shall all remember." Trisha reached her wing out to her and Tigress took it as an encouragement to do this. She had an eye on Po who was smiling at his soon to be wife. Vanessa gave her "thumbs up" as an encouragement. When she got on stage in front of her panda, he removed the gale to see his beautiful tiger's face. Tigress smiled widely at Po, who did the same thing. The audience sat back down to watch the two turtledoves join into one.

"Dearly beloved, we're here today to join this man and this woman together in holy matrimony," said the wolf priest.

The wise wolf priest looked at Tigress as Zan brought up the two rings; one was Tigress' ring that Po gave to her that one night.

"Tigress, do you take Po as your beloved husband? Will you honor him and support him as long as you two shall live?" the wolf priest asked as he smiled.

Tigress smiled, took Po's ring as she said "I do," and she put the ring on her panda's index finger. The wolf priest turned to Po and asked, "Po, do you take Tigress as your beloved wife? Will you honor her and treat her through sickness, health, even in life and death?" Po took Tigress' ring and placed it on her index finger while he said, "I do," Tigress then smiled wider than she did before at Po when he did that.

"And now under holy matrimony I hereby pronounce you two man and wife. You may kiss!" the wolf priest said with a smile.

Po pulled Tigress into a deep kiss as the whole Valley cheered for them, then the yin and yang symbol above them began turning and it began to glow, showing that male and female have joined. Shifu then walked up to Tigress with a small box in his hands, the audience stopped cheering to see what was going on.

"First off, Tigress, I want to say congrats on your wedding," Shifu said with a smile, "Two nights ago, Po and I decided to go get something special for you. I did this for you since I need to show that I truly love you. Once you open this box, you'll see that I truly love you."

Tigress smiled and thanked Shifu before she knelt down, took the box and opened it. When she did, she gasped, she took out a golden necklace with sapphires, rubies, and diamonds on it. She found a place where you could put a picture in it. She opened it to see herself and Shifu together when Tigress was a teenager. She filled up with tears of joy and said to Shifu, "Thank you, Father. This means a lot."

She hugged her foster father as the crowed 'awed' at that, she hugged and kissed Po thanking him for helping him to pick it out.

"You're welcome, my tiger lily," Po said with a smile.

"Come here, you panda," Tigress said with a smile.

Tigress kissed Po again as the crowd began cheering for the two, Tigress thought of her real dad and wished how he could've seen her get married. But she hid it because she didn't wanna make anyone sad.

A while later in the wedding area, everyone is eating the dishes brought in by different chefs, including Mr. Ping's famous noodle soup. They all were having a great time, the kids were playing, and the adults were enjoying talking with each other. We then see Tigress talking with the North American Furious Five, and her mother was by her side.

"So, you guys found a new team member and a new master?" Tigress asked them.

"Yes, and it's been such an honor to be here, Tigress," Aaron said with a smile.

"It's been too cool to come to China. I should come back more often," an alligator said with a smile.

"All right, Blake, we should focus on keeping New York safe first, and then come," Phil said with a smile.

"Can't wait to learn more kung fu and how to use those suits!" Blake said, excitedly.

"Well, we gotta go get something to eat."

They said their goodbye to one another before Tigress' mother put her hand on her daughter's shoulder.

"I know your dad wanted to be here…but he said that he's always with you no matter what," she said.

"I know, Mom. I just wish he could be down here and give me a big hug, congratulating me," Tigress said, feeling a bit sad.

"He will someday."

Then Zan and his mother came up and Zan exclaimed, "Congrats Tigress! I've been so happy for you since I first heard about the wedding!"

"Oh, my Zan's been so happy for his sister-like friend, Tigress for her big day," Zan's mother said with a smile.

"He's getting bigger and much more cheerful every time I see him," Tigress said with a smile.

Zan hugged Tigress, who knelt down and hugged him back as Po came over with two pieces of cake. When she stood up, Po tapped her on the shoulder, she turned around and faced him.

"You wanna feed each other a piece of cake?" Po asked with a smile.

Tigress smiled, "Most certainly."

With that, Tigress took one piece and Po took another, then they each stuck their piece of cake to one another and they took a bite out of it with huge smiles on their faces. They chuckled as they enjoyed their huge day.

"You two having a blast?" Shifu asked from behind.

Tigress and Po looked to see Shifu and Po said excitedly, "Oh, yeah! It's been AWESOME!"

"I'd figured you'd say that. But, do you remember what tonight is?" Shifu said with a smile.

Po and Tigress began thinking, and after a while, Tigress remembered.

"The Dazzling meteor shower," Tigress said with a smile.

"Oh, yes. It's a once in a lifetime opportunity, you don't want to miss it."

"I heard the entire Valley's watching it," Po said with a smile.

"Yes, everyone will be," said Shifu, "Well, I gotta go handle some kids by the Peach Tree."

With that, Shifu left and they said "Good bye" to him as he left. When he was gone, Po and Tigress continued to enjoy their day, by playing games, chatting, and dancing a bit. It was a glorious day indeed.

**A/N: Was that pure awesomeness or what? :D I hope you enjoyed it and leave a review! :D**


	4. The meteor shower and a showdown

**A/N: I hope this one's not bad, I hope you enjoy chapter 4. I owe nothing of KFP or the Kaftar from Cabela's **_**Dangerous Hunts 2011**_**.**

**Chapter 4 - The meteor shower and a showdown**

Later that day, it's a beautiful night, all of our known warriors, including Shifu, Vanessa, and Tai Lung are ready for the meteor shower. Po was eating some moon cakes with his beloved wife, Tigress, who's also excited for the meteor shower.

"Is everyone excited?" Tigress asked with a smile.

"I'm beyond excited! I'm ready to see this!" Mantis said happily.

"Me too!" Monkey chimed.

"And everyone in the Valley is watching it too. Everyone across China's watching it," Po said with a smile.

"Let's not forget that the whole world is watching too," said Vanessa.

"That's right. This meteor shower happens once every 500 years," said Shifu.

"First a wedding day and now we get to watch the most awe-inspiring event for all of us," Tigress said with a smile.

"Everything has timing for a reason, Tigress."

They noticed Tai Lung hadn't said a word yet, they wondered why and Po asked, "Tai Lung, are you okay?"

"Huh?" Tai Lung said, then he came to his senses, "Oh! I was just thinking about something."

"What were you thinking about?" Shifu asked.

Tai Lung looked at them and said, "Remember when Vanessa told us about the Solar System War? I've been wondering why they've been fighting for so long."

"Actually, I've checked into it some more before the wedding started," said Vanessa.

"Really? What do you have to say?" Shifu asked.

"Well, I couldn't go into it much because of the wedding but I'll tell you what I have."

They all tuned in to listen, Vanessa got into a more comfy position and she explained, "Well, I've figured out that the evil one, Vulcan is trying to avenge his loss of something, I couldn't find out what though, I ran out of time. The report said that he said if I lose something, everyone shall lose everything of theirs, including the planets."

Everyone was shocked, but then Vanessa said, "The Solar Team's kept him away from the planets for 120 years, they can hold on for a long time from now."

"I'm just surprised someone wants revenge for just losing something," Viper commented.

"Yeah…was it something personal? Was it not personal?" Po asked.

"It sounds like it is, but I don't know exactly what in this Solar System Vulcan is trying to avenge," Vanessa explained.

"I wish I could come around to an answer," said Shifu.

"Me too, it sounds serious," Tigress commented.

"Oh, it's a serious issue. But we should have faith in the Solar Team, they know what they're doing,: said Vanessa.

Then, Po noticed something, he looked and shooting stars began falling!

"Guys! Guys! It's starting!" Po said excitedly.

They all looked and they were awestruck, the shooting stars were falling like rain in the sky! The sky was filled with bright streaks of light, they kept on falling and falling.

"Wow, and this will last for two whole hours," Shifu said with awe.

They were truly awed once again to be reminded that, they all watched the glorious meteor shower in awe, Po and Tigress leaned on each other as they did so.

Meanwhile, in the _Vulcanoid_, a deep orange starship, it's all orange everywhere, the floors, the walls, and the computer mechanisms, we see alien life forms that are orange, with two arms and legs, and three eyes. They're all working on something, one minion approached another and asked, "Is the Vulcanism transported?"

"Yes, Master Vulcan's gonna be pleased when he sees it," said a minion.

"Yes, he will," said another minion.

The minion showed him an image of the Vulcanism, it was a crystal with orange haze inside of it, if the crystal breaks, the haze will escape, not harming anything, but it's a powerful element in machines and everything.

"And remember the Master's desperate to rebuild his loss," said a third minion.

"That's too good to be true," said a voice.

They all softly gasped as they turned to see who had entered, it's a life form with a fully round body with arms and legs, his fingers were a bit jagged, he was a deep orange color all across his body, his eyes were dark brown, he has black hover shoes on, and he has a dark shiny purple cape.

"Master Vulcan…nice to see you up here, sir," said a minion.

"And indeed I'm always greeted by you."

He began walking over as his cape blew a bit as he walked, he went over to the image of the Vulcanism, and was impressed.

"Not bad, minions, not bad at all. This is as big as a basketball. So, well done," Vulcan commented.

The minions were proud of themselves but then Vulcan said, "Of course, we still need lots more of this stuff to get my loss rebuilt." He then looked at the minions and said, "Status report on all Vulcanism searchers."

"Well, sir, they're working as hard as they can, the biggest part's on Enceladus, a satellite of the planet Saturn. We've found bits and pieces, but nothing major," said a minion.

"Then work harder at it!" Vulcan demanded, "My loss has to be rebuilt as planned! And that lousy Solar Team's still trying to slow me down! And have you found them on our monitors yet?"

"Yes sir, they're currently checking out the Earth to make sure it's safe," said a fourth minion.

"How far away are we from the Earth?"

"Only one million miles, sir."

"Set the course to the planet Earth! I want to ambush those losers! Get the guns ready and we'll ambush them with all we got!" Vulcan ordered.

"Yes sir! Right away, sir!"

They began to get ready to take off for the Earth to ambush the Solar Team's starship as Vulcan went to his command chair.

In the _SolarX_, a white ship, that has white walls, computer mechanisms, and floors. We see different types of completely rounded figures with arms and legs, and their bodies look like the moons, planets, asteroids, or even stars out there. We see one that looks like Saturn with its rings, only they can't fade away, she walked over to Uranus and asked, "Anything yet?"

"Nothing, just nothing but the blue marble and a bunch of space junk," said Uranus.

Saturn sat down by Uranus who's monitoring a map of the Earth and Moon system. Behind them, we see more rounded figures that look like Mars and Venus.

"We'd better hope we find him soon, Jupiter's so desperate to defeat him," said Saturn.

"And yet Jupiter doesn't think right about Vulcan…I think he's got the right reason to get him, but he has the wrong picture about him."

"Well, he is a bit stubborn at times, but he should realize that Vulcan's…"

"Vulcan's what?" said a voice.

They turned around immediately to see their leader, Jupiter who had a fully round body like them with arms and legs and he looked like the planet itself.

"We were just talking about Neptune's eating competition, Jupiter," Saturn lied.

"Sounded like Vulcan to me," Jupiter said as he walked over.

"Will you relax? He…"

"I cannot relax with that creep out there. He should be brought to justice!"

"BAM! I'm playing with bouncy things!" said Neptune.

"Neptune! No!" Jupiter said with a face palm.

Then he sees Neptune, who looks like them, but his body looks like the planet Neptune. He has a wide smile and he's using shoes with springs (again).

"Neptune! Don't break another person's arm like last time!" Jupiter said in a serious tone.

"Woo hoo!" Neptune cheered, "This is AWESOME! I'm like a bunny rabbit! BUNNY RABBIT!"

He kept bouncing all over the place and Jupiter began to go after him, then the blue guy fell onto Ganymede, and began bouncing all over the room shouting, "WHEEEEEEEEE!" Jupiter shouted at Neptune and then he grabbed his leg and plopped him onto the floor, making him do a split when he landed.

"Neptune, could you not do that? You're really gonna hurt someone," Jupiter said.

"A wonderful day for bouncing, sir!" Neptune cheered, "Always bouncing! Bouncy! Bouncy! Is my cheesecake ready?"

Jupiter crossed his arms, "Don't you have some chores to do?"

"Oh, poop deck you're right!" Neptune shouted, "I gotta swab the kitchen! See ya red spot man!"

Neptune took off while running on the shoes with springs, he tripped but he got back up and began running again. Jupiter sighed and asked himself, "What am I gonna do with that guy?"

"Sell him?" Pluto asked.

"No, even though he's creepy and dumb, we all still love him."

"Jupiter! A ship's been spotted!" Saturn said.

Jupiter was alarmed and ran over to see. He then got over to where Saturn was and asked, "Where is it?!"

Then they heard a BOOM and the entire ship shook! They all fell off balance and Jupiter stood up right away, and then another shot was heard and it hit the ship! Jupiter saw what the ship was and he shouted: "Vulcan! He's ambushed us! Get to your stations and my team, into the pods, now!" Everyone began to scramble to get to their stations.

In outer space, we see the planet Earth not too far away, we only mostly see it in darkness because we're looking at it at night. The _Vulcanoid_ was already firing its bow guns, it had its starboard and port guns out! The _SolarX_ was getting ready, but the _Vulcanoid_ had the upper hand!

In the _SolarX_, where the pods are,Jupiter and his team are ready to attack the ship and its pods that're coming out.

Jupiter: Everyone inside their pod now!

They all got into their pods as the guns of the _SolarX_ began firing back at the _Vulcanoid_. They all launched out and Neptune was the last to go out.

The Solar Team's pods have gotten out of the ship along with many others. Jupiter began charging at the _Vulcanoid_ while in his pod and then he shot some of Vulcan's pods out of the way with his laser machine guns. Saturn and Uranus worked together against 20 pods fighting them, they did all sorts of tricks and dodges to avoid being hit by those evil ones. Mars and Venus worked together as Earth went to go assist Jupiter. Then more pods began to come out of opposite ships, the battle's getting crazy now! Jupiter had to avoid three pods of Vulcan to get five destroyed, and then he began to head towards Vulcan's ship as the others desperately fought against the evil one's minions. It's so crazy, that it cannot be completely described. The _Vulcanoid_ turned its side to the _SolarX_ and it began firing its side guns against it! Jupiter had to dodge a projectile while fighting against the minions. We join the other members of the Solar Team as they work together against their enemies. Neptune was spinning his pod like a tornado and then he took out three pods. Then he shot five more out and Uranus came to help him defeat 10 more! It's a complete battle out there! Mercury aided Earth as he and she fought of 20 minions. Pluto helped Mars and Venus as they crazily dodged a bunch of minions' lasers. We join Jupiter as he approaches the Vulcanoid, but then he was confronted by a larger pod that knocked him away! He recovered and sees Vulcan on a small screen!

"Greetings, Jupiter, been a little while, hasn't it?" Vulcan said.

"Vulcan! You've really got to turn yourself in for your evil doing!" Jupiter said in an angry tone.

"To you? I don't think so! You're the cause of MY loss! You are the one and your team's responsible for ALL of it!"

"This is more like a childish thing, Vulcan! How much longer are we gonna continue this?!"

"Until you fall and I rebuild my loss! Now take this!"

Then the larger pod shot at Jupiter, he managed to dodge it but then he and Vulcan began to exchange in a battle! It's a complete war zone out there! You would not want to be there! They began circling around each other, firing their lasers as they gave each other glares of hatred. They continue to battle as we join up with the others and Uranus fired a laser at a minion to save Saturn.

"Thanks for the save, Uranus!" said Saturn.

"No problem!" Uranus replied.

They all continued to battle as Neptune zipped by and took out three more minions, he began singing some song that irritated the others. Then Pluto shot some ice out of his pod and it froze a group of minions that were shot by him by his laser machine guns. They continued to battle the minions of Vulcan and they had the upper hand now! The _Vulcanoid_ activated its shield and then Jupiter was knocked aside by Vulcan, who shot Neptune's pod and it began to head towards Earth!

"NEPTUNE!" Jupiter shouted.

"You snooze you lose! I'll catch up with you later! After you repair the damage and see if Neptune's going to live!" Vulcan said.

"VULCAN! Get back here!" Jupiter shouted angrily.

Then Vulcan shot Jupiter and he bumped into Mercury. Vulcan retreated leaving the _SolarX_ damaged but not destroyed. The minions retreated with Vulcan to the ship and they left the scene.

Jupiter picked up his radio, "Everyone, get working to fix the damage, and once we're done, we'll try to find Neptune."

"_Roger,"_ Pluto said from over the radio.

Jupiter glared at the retreating _Vulcanoid_ with hatred as Mercury began to drag his pod back to the _SolarX_ to repair everything that's damaged. Jupiter banged his fist on the dashboard as they went.

Meanwhile, outside the Jade Palace our warriors are still watching the meteor shower, it's been beautiful to watch. Po then turned to Tigress and asked, "What did you wish for?"

"I already got my wish. You," Tigress said with a small smile.

Po blushed when she said that, the others were happy for the two joining as one.

"It was such and sweet romantic day today. And a nice night to enjoy, it's so wonderful," Vanessa stated with a smile.

"Right on, Vanessa. What could be more interesting to make this day better?" Mantis asked.

Then they saw a weird looking meteor, Tai Lung pointed it out and said, "That's a strange looking meteor."

Po narrowed his eyes, "If I didn't know…but…"

"It's heading straight for us!" Monkey shouted in a panicked tone.

They all panicked and they all ducked as the meteor zipped past above them, they all looked to see where it was going and it crashed not too far away! They all were silent for a moment and then Mantis said, "Oh…my…"

They continued to stare at it before they all looked at each other with wide eyes before they ran to go check it out.

Our warriors carefully approached the meteor, the whole crater had smoke coming out of it, and then Po noticed something.

"Uh…guys…I don't think this is a meteor," Po said with wide eyes.

They saw he was right when they saw it was a space pod, the one the Solar Team used! Vanessa was shocked to see it, and then the hatch opened up making them all jump back and get into their fighting stances. Then a blue hand weakly came out as he crawled out, it was revealed to be Neptune, his round body shocked the warriors. He looked at them with dazed eyes and asked with dizziness, "Oh…is this the employee lounge…some…some…fight…huh?" The warriors were confused and then Neptune asked with dizziness, "Know what time it is…I think it's time for…hey…what's your favorite…" Then he passed out from exhaustion, when he did, the warriors faced each other with their eyes as big as dinner plates.

"Uhhhhh…" Po said, speechless.

"What do we do with him?" Tigress asked with wide eyes.

They all stood there in shock, wondering what they should do with this strange fellow. After moments of staring Shifu said, "We could make sure he's alright…"

"How?" Tigress asked, her eyes still wide.

"I know this is gonna sound crazy but…bring him to the student barracks and we'll watch him to make sure he's okay."

"But he's an alien!" Tai Lung pointed out, "A creature from the unknown! Who knows what'll happen?!"

"He looks harmless to me…maybe he lost his way and crashed here by accident…" Vanessa said, she had wide eyes too.

"I think she's right…" Po said, still speechless.

They all knew they had to be careful they don't know who this guy is, he's not an animal like they are, a fully round body with arms and legs and he looks like the planet Neptune. They then all decided to keep watch of him.

"I'll carry him," said Po.

"Careful Po," Monkey warned.

The panda nodded as he slowly picked up Neptune, they all began to walk back to the student barracks with caution while handling Neptune carefully.

**A/N: sorry if it was rushed or not as good. But I tried my best and I had to show you more of the Solar System War. It was an idea of mine for planets and stars and other objects to become characters, they're fully rounded bodies with arms and legs and they look like the planet/star/asteroid/or moon. I hope you enjoyed and to know the genders of the Solar Team, Mercury's a male, Venus, a female, Earth, female, Mars is a male, Jupiter's a male, Saturn's a female, Uranus is a male, Neptune's a male, and so is Pluto and Vulcan (not a team member). Review please! :D**


	5. Meeting Neptune

**I'm sorry if this chapter's downhill from the rest, but I hope you enjoy it. I don't own KFP or the Kaftar from **_**Cabela's Dangerous Hunts 2011**_**.**

**Chapter 5 - Meeting Neptune**

Later in the Student barracks, the Furious Five, Tai Lung, Shifu, and Vanessa watched Po slowly put Neptune down on his bed. When Neptune was set down, they all just stared at him, they all were still in shock. For a while it seemed like nothing moved, no one said a word, all they could hear was their own breathing as they stared at the blue rounded figure.

"You guys watch him, I'm going. Goodbye!" Shifu said before leaving in a flash.

They all looked at each other and Vanessa asked: "Did he just leave us with this guy?"

"I guess he did…" Po said.

Tai Lung examined Neptune, "Just look how round he is…he kinda looks like a planet…"

They all took another look at the guy before Tigress said, "Hey, you're right."

"What planet does he look like?" Po asked.

"He looks like the planet Neptune. But the question is; why?" said Mantis.

"That's a for sure question to be answered, Mantis. This is hard to believe…we have an alien in our barracks," Crane said, still speechless.

"I think that this guy's one of the members of the Solar Team…" said Vanessa.

"Really?! What's he doing here then?" Tai Lung asked.

"I wish I knew, but the Solar Team might be looking for him and we need to make sure he's safe and secure."

"Are you saying this guy's not dangerous?" Monkey asked, scratching his head.

"I don't think he'll harm us, but we'd better be safe than sorry, you know."

They all understood that, because this guy is from outer space and they don't even know him. Tigress slightly chuckled and said, "This has been an interesting day for me."

"Me too, Tigress," Po agreed.

"How about we all get a little something to eat to celebrate the wedding late at night?" Viper suggested with a smile.

"That sounds like a great idea, but who would watch this Neptune-like guy?" Po asked.

They all looked at each other not knowing who should watch him, then Tigress had an idea, she rushed out of the room and brought back eight straws a moment later.

"We'll draw straws," said Tigress, "The one who gets the shortest one will be the one to watch. We'll bring his or her dish back when we've fixed ours."

"Okay then. Let's draw," Po said.

Tigress mixed up the straws for a moment before she held out her paw with the straws clinched in it. They all took one, then they examined the straws and noticed Mantis had the shortest one.

"Oh, come on!" Mantis complained.

"Looks like the little guy gets the shortest straw," Monkey teased.

"Did you call me a little guy?!" Mantis shouted angrily.

"Okay you two, no fighting," Vanessa said calmly, "Mantis, watch this guy would you?"

Mantis groaned and said, "Fine. Just bring me back some dumplings." They all understood and then they walked out of Po's room to the kitchen.

Our warriors, except Shifu and Mantis have walked into the kitchen and began to prepare their quick meals. Po and Tigress got some of their wedding cake while Tai Lung got chocolate-coated strawberries. Crane got some cherries while Viper got some grapes. Vanessa got some vanilla-coated strawberries making her and Tai Lung chuckle. Then Po got Mantis' meal, sticky dumplings.

"So, what do you think of our stranger?" Po asked Tigress.

Tigress shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know what to say about him. He is not of this world and we should be careful around him."

"I agree. He is a bit strange," said Viper.

"I know…" said Tai Lung, "It makes me wonder if he's gonna attack or something."

"I told you he's a member of the Solar Team, and we should be on guard," said Vanessa.

"Exactly."

"Okay, guys, let's get back to my room and be with Mantis in case something happens," said Po.

They all agreed as they began to head back to the panda's room.

Two hours later, Our warriors have eaten their dishes and they've been in Po's room for two whole hours, watching the meteor shower outside the window. Tigress let out a cat yawn as did Vanessa, Po couldn't help but chuckle when Tigress yawned.

"I think we should get to sleep…this guy's not waking up…" Po yawned.

"He hit the ground hard, what do you expect?" Viper said.

"Cheesecakes…I love them cheesecakes…" Neptune mumbled.

"Did you hear that?!" Mantis asked, alarmed.

"What?" Po asked.

"Listen!"

They all listened and they heard Neptune mumble, "I love my bunny rabbits…I love cuddling with them…" They chuckled when he said that and Monkey asked, "Is he dreaming about rabbits?"

"Maybe he is…" said Tigress.

Mantis got a devious idea, he went up to Neptune and said, "Hey round one, there're a ton of rabbits in the next hall."

"Really?" Neptune mumbled.

"Yeah! You had better run pipsqueak!" Mantis said with a devious smile.

Then Neptune began running in his sleep and Mantis said, "Faster! Faster!" Neptune began to move faster and everyone was chuckling but Tigress knew they shouldn't be doing this.

"Hey round one! There's a brown rabbit close to you!" Monkey said with a smile.

"Brown?! I love brown rabbits! Come here! I like cuddling with my bunny rabbits!" Neptune said in his sleep.

They all laughed and Mantis told him to move faster, then Neptune tumbled off the bed, and he slowly opened his eyes. The warriors stopped laughing and formed nervous faces now that Neptune was awake. The blue creature slowly looked up and sees the warriors with his droopy eyes. Then they snapped open in fear, Neptune screamed and he jumped back as did the warriors! Neptune fell through the paper wall and the warriors fell back onto each other. The warriors stood up immediately and got ready if Neptune was gonna attack. Then Neptune popped up and faced them with a scared and confused face.

"What?!" he said with a shocked tone, "Where?! Where am I?! What dimension is this?! What planet?!" he stopped, "Is that a Twinkie?"

He skipped over to a golden Twinkie and ate it, while it was in the wrapper. He softly burped before Po said, "That was my snack!" Neptune faced him with wide eyes and said, "Sorry beary, beary."

"Beary?" Tigress asked, confused.

Neptune then formed a wide smile and asked Tai Lung while holding out his hand, "Can I catch that tiger by the toe?" Tai Lung looked at Tigress who had a serious look, Tai Lung looked at Neptune and said, "I'd try not to."

"Oh, bummie! But at least I got a nice room!" Neptune cheered.

"We were just watching you. You fell out of the sky," Po said.

"Ooooohhhh…I did?" Neptune asked with a wide smile, "Last thing I remember was fighting some dirty Vulcanie before I received a BANG! Oh what a BANG! It was AWESOME!"

"Wait…you know Vulcan, don't you?" Vanessa asked.

"All I know he's trying to avenge a loss of his…" said Neptune, he stopped, "And why are you such a babe?!"

Vanessa blushed when he said that, Neptune pranced over to Po and began poking around him.

"Hey, hey! Stop with the poking around," Po said, feeling agitated.

"Well, you're a black and white bear…did you know that when mixed together they form a grey color? But why don't I see any grey on you? No WAIT let me guess! You paint yourself white and black so you won't look grey!" Neptune said with a wide smile.

Tigress and Po looked at each other and Tigress said, "This guy's ridiculous and creepy."

"I'll tell you what's creepy, bats are."

"Oh…they do give me the creeps…" Po shuttered.

"Why do you look like Neptune?" Mantis asked.

"HEY!" Neptune said in a shocked tone, "How'd in Twinkie heaven did you know my name?!"

"Uh…your name's Neptune?" Mantis asked, confused.

"It sure is!" Neptune said happily, "I've been around for a long, long time! Four thousand or so years! Even though I look like I'm a teen, we Steroids age very slowly."

"Steroids?" Tigress asked, confused.

"Yeah! Yeah! We're beings that live across the cosmos and I do my part in protecting the Solar System!" Neptune said happily.

"Are the other planets of the Solar System like you out there?" Crane asked.

"Sure! Including dwarf planets, moons, and our Mother Sun,"

They all looked at each other once again, then Neptune said to Tigress, "Are you sure you don't want your toe caught?" Tigress answered with a snarl.

"Ohhh, quite the serious one, eh?" Neptune asked with a smile.

"Don't test me, round one," Tigress said with a serious tone.

"I've been called roundie before! And…do you have a kitchen I could swab? I need to swab the kitchen every day!" Neptune cheered.

"We gotta stop this guy from being so creepy," Tai Lung whispered to Vanessa.

"Tell me about it," agreed Vanessa.

"Yo, bear, you've got some weight losing to do," Neptune said to Po.

"I'm a panda, we're born overweight," Po explained, "We could go on a diet, but not much change will take place."

"Oh well! I guess some people deserve to be fat!"

"Don't talk about Po like that!" Tigress shouted.

"Po? Who's Po?"

"I am," Po said with a smile, "And this is my wife, Tigress, and that's Tai Lung, Vanessa, Mantis, Monkey, Viper, and Crane."

Neptune widened his eyes, "You're married to all of them?! You're insane!"

"No! No! I'm only married to Tigress!"

Neptune smiled, "Oh…"

After moments of awkward silence and Neptune's wide grin, the Steroid said, "Did you all know that the galaxies are spreading farther and farther away? Maybe would should go to them! But not with out cheesecakes! I love cheesecakes! Maybe sardines too! SARDIIIINNNNNEEEEESSSSS!" The warriors all fell onto their backs when he shouted that. Tai Lung shot up and shouted, "Good night, Neptune!" Then he knocked out Neptune, he muttered something before he passed out on the floor. The warriors all took in deep gasps as they tried to relax.

"Well, he's not dangerous…but he is creepy…" Vanessa said with a gasp.

"You're telling me…I don't know if I'll be able to sleep tonight knowing he's here…" Viper said, a bit nervously.

"I don't think either one of us will get a good night sleep. But we've gotta try. Shifu wants us up and training again," said Po.

"Well, on the bright side, at least I get to sleep with my husband now," Tigress said with a smile.

"Yeah."

They pulled each other into a passionate kiss while Mantis asked, "What about this crazy dude? Should we chain him up?"

"Good idea!" Tai Lung shouted, "He's giving me the creepy creeps."

Then Tai Lung picked up the out-cold Neptune, and he raced with him in his arms to go chain him up.

"Let's all…try and get to sleep, you know," Po said, trying to calm everyone down.

"I'll make sure Tai gets to sleep, I could see in his eyes that he's totally freaked out," said Vanessa.

"All right, good night everyone!" Mantis shouted.

They all said their goodnights to one another before they went into their rooms and began to try to sleep. Po pulled Tigress closer to him and they eventually fell into a deep sleep, despite the creepy Neptune.

**A/N: Did you enjoy it? Was it good or bad? It just feels downhill for me, but I hope it's not. Be honest in your reviews please. I have an announcement to make, I'm going to have to reformat Kung Fu Nightfall 1 and 2 along with Nightfall: The Legend is Real, and Nightfall 2: The Legend is Back. Because I can't write stories in the format I have it in. When I'm done with those stories, I'll reformat this story and replace the chapters with the same material, just changed format. It'll be a while before I post another chapter for this story, I hope you understand. Good bye for now. I'll be back.**


	6. An interesting start to the day

**Chapter 6 - An interesting start to the day**

The next morning, in their room, the panda and tiger slept by each other like angels, they were so peaceful looking as a couple and while they're sleeping. But little did they know, that they'll get a true wakeup call. Po began moving and began to wake up. He stretched and opened his eyes to see his beautiful wife Tigress sleeping like an angel. Tigress opened her eyes eventually to see her beloved husband's jade eyes and how pretty they were to her. They began to get up but then, they came face-to-face with Neptune with his wide grin. They screamed "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" so loud that it echoed down the Jade Palace Mountain to the Valley, waking up some of the villagers. When they stopped screaming Neptune cheered, "Good morrrnniinnggg sleepy seeds of romance! Time to check out! And do some business! BANG!" Then Neptune dashed out of the room, waking up the others as he ran.

"No coffee for me…" Tigress panted.

"Me either…" Po said while panting.

They got up, and thankfully, they were fully clothed too. For they had a wonderful yet tiring day yesterday. Then they heard crashing in the kitchen, they groaned as they ran to go see what Neptune's getting into.

When they reached the kitchen, Po and Tigress gasped when they saw what Neptune was doing, he has trashed the kitchen in 10 seconds, he smiled and cheered, "Breeeeeaaaaakkkkfaaaassssstttt time!" Then he pulled out a bag of mix and it ripped open, covering Neptune in it.

"Hey! Stop that!" Po shouted.

"Oooohhhh! Hooo! Hoo! Quite the crankster ain't you panda?" Neptune cheered.

Tigress told him to stop as she went after him, they ran around the table and Tigress slipped on water falling down. Po lunged for Neptune but the steroid bent down for a bag of chocolate chips and Po crashed onto the table and onto the wall. Neptune looked at them with his grin and asked, "Are we playing tag? Cuz it looks like you two wanna play."

"Okay mister! You have got to go!" Po said in a serious tone.

Neptune got in a soldier's position and saluted to Po saying, "Yes sir, well groomed panda!" Then Neptune ran to the opposite side of the room, ran towards the window and jumped out of it. Then there was silence.

"Well…that worked well…" Po said, not expecting that.

Tigress groaned as she got up while brushing some of the mix off herself as did Po. The panda was hurting from landing on the table and making a hole in the wall.

"That's some…guy isn't it, Po?" Tigress asked.

"Tell me about it. He's the most creepy thing I know!" Po said.

"I have to agree with you there."

Then Shifu, and the others came in, and they were shocked to see the kitchen in a mess. It was quiet for a few minutes as they looked around to see mix everywhere, the table was destroyed as were the cabinets. Shifu looked at the two and said, "Explain."

"It was Neptune…" Po said in a monotone.

Tai Lung slapped his forehead and said, "I knew he would cause trouble. Where is he?"

"He…he jumped out the window…" Tigress said.

"Shoot! You should never let him go out and about! People will get hysterical!" Shifu shouted.

"Quick! Let's go get him!" said Viper.

They all agreed as they charged out of the kitchen to go find Neptune.

A little while later, Po and the others ran into the training hall to see Neptune poking around the Seven Swinging Clubs.

"Swingies! Swingies! Swingy fun!" Neptune cheered.

"What are you doing?!" Shifu demanded.

Neptune looked at them with his grin and said, "Swinging is so much fun! Swingies!" Then he went onto a spinning log while Tigress and Po shouted "No" in unison. Too late, Neptune slipped and he did a full split because of that. Then a club came by and hit Neptune who went flying into the air into the Jade Tortoise. He was not shouting of pain, but happiness, that is until he flew out of the Jade Tortoise and into the Spinning Warriors. The warriors spun around and hit Neptune in the head, arms, legs and his butt. Neptune struggled to get out, he managed to but then he landed in the Fiery Field of Death!

"Oh sardines and cheese crackers…" Neptune mumbled.

We look back at the warriors as they winced as Neptune shouted in pain, "OOOOWWWW! YEEEOOOOOWWWW! OOHHHH! OH! HOOO! HO! HO! OUUCCCCHHHH! YEEOOOOWWWEEEEEE!" There was silence, they looked as Neptune came crawling back to them, charred and smoking. He looked up them with a smile and said, "That was AWESOME!" Shifu sighed and said, "Neptune, you can't just jump into the training hall equipment."

"It was AWESOME! I had fun! Even though it was painful, it was AWESOME!" Neptune shouted with a smile.

They all groaned as Neptune got up and asked, "Why the long faces? It's a happy day!"

"It's just that you've been freaking us out a lot," said Po.

"I get that a lot. Jupiter says I'm nutty," Neptune said with a smile.

"No doubt. You are," said Monkey.

"Woo, hah!" Neptune cheered, "Well, it was a fun, fun time hanging out with you guys! And might I say what a beautiful Valley you have! BEAUTIFUL!"

They all cringed when he said that last word, but Shifu managed to recover and say, "Yes, the Valley of Peace is indeed protected by us, the Furious Seven and the Dragon Warrior."

"I'm the Dragon Warrior," Po said with a smirk.

"Wow!" Neptune cheered, "Do you fight dragons? What're they like? Are they mean? Are they creepy?"

Po chuckled and said, "Dragons are extinct, but they were once great protectors of the world. They kept peace to the world from the darkness."

"Did you say dragons stink?" Neptune asked, confused.

"He said Extinct," Tigress pointed out.

"Oh, because I think dragons do smell bad in some cases."

"Okay, okay, no more talking about dragons," said Shifu. "First we've got the kitchen to clean up, and then it's training time. And Neptune, you're not gonna jump into the fray this next time. Am I clear?"

"As clear as transparent!" Neptune said with a grin.

"All right then."

He turned to his students and said, "Go clean up the kitchen while I make sure Neptune won't do anything stupid. Then eat breakfast, and then get to training. His students bowed and said in unison, "Yes Master Shifu." Then they all left as Shifu stayed to watch Neptune. Who was just grinning, giving Shifu the creeps.

"Wanna play Wiener Nighters?" Neptune asked with a smile.

Shifu didn't know what in the world he was talking about, he then said, "No thanks, I'm good."

"Aw, bummer! I'm the only one that likes it!" Neptune griped, but then he smiled, "Which is fine by ME!"

Shifu cringed knowing he should've put someone else in charge of watching Neptune.

Meanwhile, on the main deck of the _Vulcanoid_, Vulcan's minions are working hard to monitor for the Vulcanism that Vulcan's so desperate to find. Vulcan himself was walking around monitoring their progress.

"Keep working on this, lazy bones! The Vulcanism doesn't just fly out of nowhere!" Vulcan shouted.

"We're working, sir!" said a minion.

"Work faster then!"

They began to try and do the work faster as Vulcan continued to walk around. Then another minion came over, he had an asteroid body rather than a different life form.

"Ah, Eros, did you get the files?" Vulcan asked.

"I did sir, and I've found some things quite interesting," Eros said, examining the folders.

"Where'd you get them from?"

"Well, some are from Mars, Mercury, and Pluto, but the most interesting one to me is the one from Earth."

"And you're sure the most interesting is the one to help us in our progress? He'll be able to stand up to Jupiter and the others, right?"

"No doubt."

"Good." Vulcan said, turning around, "I want you to find out more about the one on Earth, find out who he is and where he is."

"Yes sir."

As Eros left, Vulcan went over to a window to look at a planet rebuilding itself, but very slowly. They're extremely close to the Sun too, about five million miles away. Vulcan clinched his fist in anger, remembering what happened to him in the past. What happened in his past anyway? Then some beeping from the radars interrupts him.

"Sir, you might want to take a look at this," said a minion.

Vulcan went over to see what was up and then the minion pointed to a map of the planet Earth and see that some Vulcanism is located in China!

"Zoom in! This may be a potential chunk of the Vulcanism," he said.

The minion zoomed in and it was in the Valley of Peace! Vulcan turned to his minions and said, "Listen up! Make a course to the planet Earth! We're heading to China in the Valley of Peace. Get going now!" All of the minions began to do so as Vulcan looked at the monitor to see it was underneath the stairs leading to the Jade Palace.

"Hurry it up! We're moving now!" Vulcan ordered.

The ship began to turn away from the sun to the planet Earth roughly 88 million miles away. Vulcan clinched his fists in anger again as they went.

A while later, back on Earth, our warriors have been training for about an hour now. Po had a busy day ahead of him, helping his (goose) dad, cleaning up the Sacred Hall of Warriors, and helping some villagers with rebuilding a house. Po finished training as Tigress and the others did their daily training on their usual equipment. Po told Tigress to come over. She did so and asked, "What is it, honey?" Po blushed when she said that, then Po said, "I've gotta go help my dad with some new deliveries coming in, and plus I got other things to do."

"Okay my yin yang panda just get back when you can," Tigress said with a smile.

Po and Tigress shared a passionate kiss, good thing Neptune wasn't there to see it. Then Tigress got back on her training equipment while Po went out of the training room to go help his goose dad.

Outside, Po stretched as he walked, he knew he had to go down the thousand footsteps to get to the Valley. He knew he had a long busy day ahead of him, but he knows he can do it. Then Neptune, who's in the shadows sees Po. He chuckled as he followed him, the panda doesn't even know that Neptune escaped Shifu, who's now meditating somewhere.

"First stop, Dad's noodle shop," Po said to himself.

Then he began to go left to the Palace that lead to the steps while Neptune smiled as he followed the panda sneakily.

"We're gonna have fun, panda," Neptune whispered while smiling.

He continued to follow Po, unnoticed.

**A/N: UHHH OOOOOOHHHHHHHH! Looks like Neptune's gonna go down to the Valley now! And what was with Vulcan? We shall see! Did this chapter stink? Please be honest.**


	7. Neptune in the Valley

**A/N: Here's chapter 7! It's a funny chapter too! Enjoy! :D I don't own KFP or the Kaftar from **_**Cabela's Dangerous Hunts 2011**_**.**

**Chapter 7 – Neptune in the Valley**

The customers in Mr. Ping's noodle shop are naturally enjoying the wonderful noodles, dumplings, tofu, and other dishes Mr. Ping makes. Some kids laughed as they played with their Furious Five action figures, Mr. Ping was talking to a pig and he asked, "Can I take your order?"

"Yes, one special bowl of noodle soup and a dumpling, Dragon Warrior size," the pig replied.

"Coming right up, sir," Mr. Ping said with a smile.

"Look! It's the Dragon Warrior!" a rabbit said happily.

The customers all bowed in respect as Po came in with a smile on his face.

"Hey, how's it going?" Po asked someone random.

A group of kid rabbits came up to Po and asked excitedly, "How's your beloved wife, Master Tigress?" Po chuckled and said, "She's totally awesome!"

"Awesome! It was so awesome for you two to become one!" a rabbit kid said happily.

"It was an awesome experience, little one."

"Po! There you are!" Mr. Ping said happily

Then Mr. Ping came over and hugged his son while Po returned the hug. Then they broke apart and Mr. Ping said, "In honor of my son, and his marriage, free tofu and dumplings for all!" The customers cheered as Mr. Ping and Po began walking to the kitchen.

"And not with purchases this time," Mr. Ping added.

The customers were happier to hear that.

Mr. Ping and Po entered the kitchen while Mr. Ping asked, "Do you keep losing weight, Po? I can get my wings around your body even more now!" Po chuckled and said: "Maybe a little once in a while."

"Well, you're always my Po," Mr. Ping stated with a smile, "Oh, and today we have 15 radish baskets, 10 boxes of ingredients for tofu and noodles."

"Wow, that's a lot of boxes, Dad," said Po.

"Your panda dad bought a lot of food for the pandas coming in soon, and I had extra money to spend to buy more food!"

"Let's get started then," Po said with a smile.

They began to head to the back of the restaurant to get the boxes in.

In the streets of the Valley,Neptune is humming "Pop Goes the Weasel" as he walks with his grin down the Valley's street. Everyone began looking at him and began whispering about him. Saying stuff like, "Who is that guy?" "Is he a normal being from here?" "Where did he come from?" Neptune chuckled as he was at the center of attention.

Then Neptune sang out, "Beautiful Vaaallleeeeyyy, such a wonderful, wonderful place! Valllleeeeeyyyyy! Yay! Valley! Dashing through the Valley, and a hum, hum, hum, hum, laughing all the way! HA! HA! HA!"

Everyone was just questioning about who in the world this guy was, and then Neptune looked at some pigs and asked, "Am I sexy or something? Because I think people think I'm sexy." The pigs just gave him odd looks and ran off.

"Always remember to brush your teeth! La, la, la!" Neptune cheered as he walked off.

He continued walking down the Valley very strangely, definitely catching the eyes of many. Then Neptune saw a group of rabbits, he burst into excitement, began running over exclaiming, "BUNNIES! BUNNIES! I love bunnies!" The group of bunnies began running, but Neptune was too fast, he grabbed them and began cuddling with them, not noticing them squirming.

"Ooh, sweet bunnies! Love'em! You learn to love and cuddle! Soft and plushy! Bunnies! Bunnies! Oh sweet BUNNIES!" Neptune cheered.

"HEY! What do you think you're doing?!" demanded a deep voice.

Neptune whirled around while holding his grin coming face-to-face with an angry rhino.

"Do you like bunnies?! I can hop around like one!" Neptune said with a wide grin.

"Put them down!" the rhino demanded, "You're causing confusion in the Valley!"

"WHEEEEE! I like confusion! Do you?"

The rhino cracked his knuckles as Neptune shouted "BANG" as he put the rabbits down, and when he did, they all took off.

"Goodbye plushies! I'll find you again to cuddle with you!" Neptune called out to them as they ran.

The rhino punched Neptune into a wall, but that didn't disrupt his childish mood, he laughed as he got out of the wall and said cheerfully, "Oooohhh! Hoo! Hoo! Wanna play a game? You wanna play a game?"

"SHUT UP! I'm gonna cream you and kick you out of this Valley!" the rhino shouted.

The rhino charged as Neptune noticed a coin and said, "Hey a coin!" He ducked to pick it up and the rhino went crashing through the wall. Neptune looked over and said, "Dude, that's someone's property." The rhino shouted in anger as he began charging again.

"Banana peel!" Neptune warned.

The rhino slipped on a banana peel and he slid into a food stand, making Neptune wince, but smile. The rhino stood up and roared, "You're going down!"

"How about a song as we dance? 'Pop Goes the Rhino'?" Neptune said with a smile.

The rhino charged as Neptune began dodging while singing: "Half a pound of tuppenny rice, half a pound of treacle. That's the way the money goes, Pop! Goes the rhino! Up and down the City road, in and out the Eagle, that's the way the money goes, Pop! Goes the rhino, out of the Valley!"

Then Neptune kicked the rhino and he went flying out of the Valley into the lake not too far away. The villagers stood in shock as Neptune danced a little bit muttering rock n roll music. Then he looked at them and asked, "Was I sexy or what?" Then the villagers just took off running.

"Okay! I'll speak or dance with y'all later!" Neptune cheered.

Then he began walking down the streets again like a princess or something.

Meanwhile, on the main deck of the _Vulcanoid_, Vulcan is looking at the surface of the Earth far below them, they weren't in space, but high in the sky.

"Sir, we're coming upon the target destination," said a minion.

"How long until we arrive?" Vulcan asked.

"In about six minutes, sir."

"Just get us there as soon as possible."

The minion left, but he didn't notice that Vulcan had some tears slipping out of his eyes with his serious look.

Back in the Valley, Neptune is looking for anyone to have fun with, in his own perspective anyway.

"Heelllloooooo? Is anyone playing Hide and Seek? I like playing hide and seek! Bang! The tune wants in! WEE HOO!" Neptune cheered.

Then Neptune noticed a food stand, he gasped when he saw strawberries there. He exclaimed, "BERRIES" as he ran over. When he reached the food stand, he tackled it like a football player and began chowing down on the strawberries and other foods like an animal. He noticed some more food stands and began trashing them while eating the food altogether.

"Berries! Berries! Berries! I'm very berry! BANG PEOPLE! FOOD! Love it!" he screamed like a little girl.

While Neptune's trashing the Valley's food stands, the people were hiding in fear of the blue guy going around the Valley.

"Go get the Dragon Warrior someone," whispered a sheep.

Then a rabbit got into action to go find Po as Neptune exclaimed "Pastries! I love pastries!"

In Mr. Ping's kitchen, Po and Mr. Ping were working hard as they moved the boxes of ingredients into the noodle shop.

"Whew, these boxes are getting heavy," Po said as he put a couple down.

"Now, now, son, remember, you still have to help your ol' dad," Mr. Ping said with a smile.

Po smiled and said, "I know, Dad." Mr. Ping smiled and said, "Let's get the remaining ten boxes."

"I'm with ya, Dad."

Then they began to head to the back of the restaurant until the rabbit came in and was gasping.

"I'm sorry, but no customers are allowed back here," said Mr. Ping.

"Dragon Warrior! We need your help!" the rabbit gasped.

"What is it? I'm kinda helping my dad now," said Po.

"There's...a strange round dude in the Valley! Causing all kinds of havoc! Please! Stop him!"

Po slapped his forehead and said, "Oh no! Darn it!" Then he rushed out and Mr. Ping called out, "Be sure to come back when you're done! Hurry!" He heard crashing and some customers shouting as Po ran out of the restaurant.

Outside the shop, Po is running to find Neptune and as he ran, he thought to himself, _"Shifu might be a kung fu master, but he still is an old man."_

Then Po reached the area where Neptune had trashed the area, food stands were destroyed there were pies, cakes, and dishes everywhere, then Po saw Neptune eating a piece of chocolate cake. Po collapsed onto his knees and shouted, "NEEEEEEEPPPTUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNNEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

Neptune looked over to see him and exclaimed, "High Mr. Panda! Want a piece of cake?!" Po stood up and said, "You weren't supposed to leave the Palace! You were supposed to stay in Shifu's sight!"

"Well, he was just sitting there with his eyes closed. Boring. So I decided to follow you and have some fun."

"UGH! When we tell you to do something, you do it!" Po groaned.

Neptune burped and said, "Jupiter is the one to boss me around."

"Jupiter's not here! You should listen to me!" Po said, annoyed.

Then Neptune saw Mr. Ping's noodle shop and said, "HEY! A noodle shop!" Then he got up and began running over to it with Po shouting, "NEPTUNE! NO!" Then Po began running after Neptune, slipping on a banana peel first, and then he got up and began to run after Neptune.

When Neptune burst into the noodle shop he exclaimed, "Noodle frenzy!" The customers all jumped out of their seats in panic, not knowing who Neptune was. Mr. Ping came out and when he saw Neptune he exclaimed in shock, "WHAT? WHO? HOW? WHEN DID YOU..." Then Po came in and said to Neptune, "Neptune! You idiot! You can't just go stomping into places! These people are freaking out to see an alien!"

"Maybe I'm too sexy?" Neptune asked with a smile.

Po slapped his forehead and Mr. Ping asked in a panicked tone, "Po? Who is this guy? How do you know him?!" Po froze for a moment before he said, "He crashed landed from outer space close to where we were watching the meteor shower, we helped him and he's...creepy...and strange."

"AND sexy! I'm too attractive, people keep looking at me," Neptune said.

Po was so ticked off he grabbed Neptune and said, "You're coming back with me! Dad, I'll be back in a moment. I'll explain everything once I get back."

"Wait! I haven't had any noodles!" Neptune griped.

"I'll bring you some! Now come on!"

Neptune began griping as Po began dragging him out, leaving the customers and Mr. Ping in shock.

Outside the noodle shop, Po pushed Neptune in frustration who said, "Quite the crankster, eh, panda?"

"You have caused enough trouble!" Po said in an annoyed tone.

"I was just having fun, sir," said Neptune.

"Come on! Back to the Palace!"

Po began dragging Neptune with him, who was eager to escape the panda's grasp. After a while, a huge SHADOW began casting over the Valley!

"That's strange..." Po said.

"Vulcan's here! Vulcan's here!" Neptune exclaimed.

Then the _Vulcanoid_ appeared right over the Valley! Po was shocked at what was going on, the people began panicking and began to run to different hiding place. We see an angle of the ship and it's four times as wide as the Valley of Peace, and it's about three times the size of the Jade Palace Mountain! Po knew that they were in some serious trouble.

Meanwhile, outside the Palace, all of the Furious Five along with Shifu, Tai Lung, and Vanessa were shocked to see such a large ship.

"What is that?!" Mantis shouted.

"It's a large ship! Someone's here for that Neptune I think!" Tai Lung said.

"I don't know what this is about, but go! Go and defend the Valley's people at all costs!" Shifu ordered.

"I don't know..." said an unsure Vanessa, knowing it's beyond their comprehension.

"We have to protect the Valley at all costs! Now, even though this looks bad, we need to move now!"

The warriors knew they needed to move right away and they began to charge towards the Valley to defend it against the invaders.

**A/N: Wasn't that a great chapter? Was it funny? Did it make you laugh? XD Well, let me know what you think! :D**


	8. Vulcan's Attack

**A/N Here's chapter 8! Enjoy! I don't own KFP or the Kaftar from **_**Cabela's Dangerous Hunts 2011**_**.**

**Chapter 8 - Vulcan's Attack**

At the main deck of the _Vulcanoid_, Vulcan is looking onto the Valley, as the minions get ready to invade. He had a serious look on his face as he wiped away a tear.

"Sir, they're ready to invade," said Eros.

"Good. Where's the Vulcanism?" Vulcan asked, crossing his arms.

"Below the steps leading up to the mountain towards that palace."

"Send in twenty minions to retrieve it. Then we'll move on to complete my plan!"

"Yes sir!"

Then Eros went away to signal the attack and then 20 minions began to move to attack the Valley!

In the streets of the Valley, Po is very shocked as he prepares for any kind of dangers coming. Neptune is prepared to fight as well and he looked very serious.

"Neptune, do you know this guy?" Po asked.

"As a baddie. He's a complete nutcase," Neptune replied getting more into his stance.

"You're not allies with him?"

"Heck no, panda! This guy messed with my sardines, my pickles, and my friends! Time to kick some bood-wa!" Neptune declared as he pumped his fist up.

Then Tai Lung, Shifu, Vanessa, and the Furious Five came up from behind the two.

"Oh good! You guys arrived!" Po said in a relieved tone.

"This looks beyond our comprehension!" said Tigress.

"Nay! Vulcan won't fire his missiles onto us!" said Neptune.

"How do you know?" Vanessa asked.

"Jupiter said Vulcan won't fire on the people, instead he uses his armies to get what he wants. If he fires, he'll destroy what he's after."

"What is he after?" Po asked.

"After some element he discovered. The Vulcanism," replied Neptune.

The Vanessa noticed something and said, "I would like to know what that is, but there's some hostiles inbound!"

They looked up to see 20 minions heading towards the Jade Palace 1,000 footsteps. They began to move right away along with Neptune.

Vulcan's minions arrived at their destination; one picked up a radio and said into it, "Sir, we've arrived at our destination. Beginning to…"

He was cut off when Po attacked him from behind and then the others came along and began punching and kicking them.

"SIR! SIR! Hostiles inbound!" the minion shouted into the radio, "They're guarding the target! Send backup!"

Po and Tigress began to work together as the minions used their own combat skills to fight. They pulled out swords and began to fight. Vanessa fired a grapple hook and she wrapped it around three minions while Tai Lung took on five more. Shifu and Viper worked together as a charm and then 30 more minions came into the area! Mantis and Monkey scampered towards them, and they went like crazy against them. They could handle the minions pretty well, but there were fifty of them! Tai Lung began to use his nerve attack on some of the minions; it worked on some but not all. Po and Tigress held hands as they held out their other hands to punch, they shouted, "Yin and Yang punch," and then they began spinning around like a tornado and then they sent many minions flying away!

Crane helped Vanessa fight against a bigger minion and three more on its side. One minion began drilling at the stairs, but Viper whacked him away. Shifu's hand glowed a blue color, he punched a minion and a blue shockwave went out of the punch. Po and Tigress saw 15 more minions heading in to the battle. They were shocked of how many enemies they were fighting. They both charged, side by side, at the minions. At the right timing, they unleashed their punches and kicks as Vanessa used a boomerang to knock six minions down unconscious. Tai Lung saved Mantis from being crushed by a minion but was punched away by another. Then Eros came down from the ship and began to fight Tigress. They fought each other like wildfire until Po kicked Eros into the Valley below.

Po began running after him as Tigress continued to help the others fight off the sixty-five minions. We follow Po as he tracks down Eros, the grey Steroid came out of nowhere with a wooden beam and began to fight the panda! Po just chuckled as he grabbed it and used his awesome kung fu to knock Eros onto the Valley floor! Eros quickly recovered and knocked Po off his feet!

Eros kicked Po in the face and in the stomach before grabbing his neck and throwing him into a building. Po recovered and began to fight Eros like wildfire again. We join the others as they fight the minions, and Neptune did a clever move. He used his power of the wind to form a tornado and then he blew many of the minions down toward the Valley. Neptune put his arms down facing directly at the ground and he took of with a trail of wind behind him. He was flying down towards the Valley! When he reached the Valley, he used his wind powers to send some of the minions flying into some buildings. He shouted some weird random thing as he ran to take care of the minions.

Po pounded Eros to the ground and moved before he could knock him off balance. Then Po used his body weight to press Eros into the ground, but the Steroid recovered and punched the panda off him. Eros spoke into his radio they weren't making any progress to the target because of the hostiles, then Vanessa appeared out of nowhere and kicked him away! She was faster and stronger than Po, so she had the upper hand. Then she finally knocked him out with a pot.

"Po! More hostiles inbound!" Vanessa shouted.

Po looked up and sees another 15 minions heading down towards them with guns! When they reached the panda, Vanessa saved him from being shot and then they began to work together to defeat the minions. Vanessa fired a grapple hook and grabbed a laser gun! She shot three minions and they were killed! She managed to grab another and she handed it to Po. The panda and cougar began shooting the minions down to defend the Valley. Once they were taken care of, they looked at each other and then they began running back to where the others were fighting. Back where the others were, they all were having trouble fighting against the minions. Tigress was knocked down the stairs along with Crane and Viper. Then Vanessa broke their fall by catching them, and Po shot five minions down to the ground!

"Where'd you get those guns?!" Tigress asked.

"We stole them from the alien dudes! Here's one for you!" Vanessa replied.

Vanessa tossed Tigress a gun and the tiger thought it was a great idea. Then they began shooting down the minions as Neptune used his wind powers to send some flying into the air. Shifu and the others were pretty surprised to see the three warriors with alien guns. But they knew it was a great idea to fight with.

"Where're some more of those guns?" Shifu asked.

"Sorry! The other twelve were destroyed!" Vanessa replied.

Shifu and the others groaned for a moment before they started to fight again.

Meanwhile, on the _SolarX_, Jupiter and his team are trying to locate where Neptune is. They all were anxious to find him.

"UGH! Where could that Neptune be?!" Jupiter groaned with a face palm.

"We've been searching for 12 Earth hours and we still haven't found a hair of sign of him anywhere on Earth," said Saturn.

Mercury began monitoring something and then something on the radar caught his attention.

"Jupiter! You need to come look at this!" he said.

Jupiter came walking over and asked, "What is it?"

"There's a large object in a part of the country of China! I think it's Vulcan's ship!"

Jupiter looked closer, he sharpened the image into brilliant focus and it was the _Vulcanoid_!

He turned to the others and ordered, "Set a course for China right away! We've got to bring Vulcan down now!"

Everyone in the room began to get right on it. They just had to bring Vulcan down while he's down on Earth!

Back on the _Vulcanoid_, Vulcan is growing an angry look as he watches the battle below.

"Status report!" he shouted to a minion.

"Well…only a little, sir…" the minion replied, reluctantly, "The hostiles are so strong, they've been keeping us from reaching the Vulcanism."

"Dang those Earthlings!" Vulcan shouted as he punched the wall, "All right! Send in the maximum ground patrols! I want that Vulcanism brought to me now!"

"Right away, sir!"

Vulcan looked onto the battle scene as the minion began to call in 300 minions down to fight against the warriors!

Back in the Valley of Peace, the warriors are fighting like wildfire against the invaders. The Valley's people weren't harmed, the only thing the minions seemed to be heading for were the stairs leading to the Jade Palace. Tai Lung pounded three to the ground with one punch and then they saw 300 minions heading down towards them! They began firing at the warriors, but Po and Tigress fired back and some began falling down to the Valley below. Shifu, Tai Lung, and Crane began to go up towards them to get their own weapons to defend themselves. Then more minions came out, and Vanessa saved Shifu from being killed by one of the laser blasts.

Tai Lung attacked five minions and they dropped all of their guns. Then Shifu, Tai Lung and Crane grabbed one and began to fire onto the minions! Crane went higher into the air and shouted, "Wings of Justice. CAW! CAW!" Then a large wind came from Crane's wings as he flapped them and it blew many minions away. Tai Lung went down to the Valley to help Po and Tigress who were having trouble against them. Then Neptune used his wind powers to blow many minions into a building that collapsed onto them.

"Score one for the tune!" Neptune shouted in a gleeful tone.

Now, with Neptune, the guns, and awesome kung fu skills, the warriors were having no problem against the minions. Eros regained consciousness and saw what was happening. He couldn't believe these warriors could even stand up against Vulcan's minions!

"Master Vulcan! We've got a serious issue! The minions can't stand up to the warriors here!" Eros said into the radio.

"_WHAT?!"_ Vulcan shouted from over the radio, _"They're highly trained and fully equipped, and you're saying they can't stand up to those losers?!"_

"N-No sir! They just can't do it! Lots of them are dead now! We need assistance!"

"_I will avenge my loss, and these dang Earthlings are not stopping me!"_

Eros hung up, knowing that Vulcan would be coming here any minute.

Meanwhile, in an unknown dark area, the Kaftar is forming a plan on how to fight against Tigress in the future, he's not aware of the battle going on in the Valley right now.

"How can I contradict Tigress this time?" he asked himself, "She's a married woman now…maybe if I…"

Then he was hit on the back of the head by something!

"What the…?!" the Kaftar shouted.

Then he was completely knocked out cold and he was taken away!

Back in the Valley, the warriors are still fighting the remaining minions, there are about 60 or so of them left. The warriors have gained complete confidence for a victory on the streets. Then they'll find a way to take the ship down if they can. Neptune formed a tornado and the tornado blew all of the remaining minions into a pile!

"Fire the guns! Fire! Fire!" Neptune shouted in a gleeful tone.

They all were about to fire but then all of the guns flew out of their hands for some reason! The minions looked over to see Vulcan out with a large orange sword. The warriors looked at Neptune who shouted, "EEEEEEEEENNNNNNNNCCCCCHHHH! VULCAAAANNNN!"

"That's Vulcan?" Po asked with raised brows and wide eyes/

"Yes! Vulcan's here!" Neptune shouted.

The dark purple cape that shined a bit in the sunlight and his completely orange-red body with dark brown eyes made him truly look like a villain.

"Fall back, I'll handle these losers," Vulcan commanded to his minions.

The minions agreed and then they all retreated immediately.

"You're gonna wish you hadn't done that, snake spit!" Tigress shouted, "How can you handle all nine of us by yourself?!"

"I'd happen to let you know, that you Earthlings won't stand in my way of victory," Vulcan said in a serious tone, "All I came here was for the Vulcanism. You're gonna hand it over, or I'll just have to make you!"

"GET HIM!" Po shouted.

They all began charging for Vulcan, who smirked deviously and said, "As you wish." Vulcan just stood there, and he raised his sword up and an unknown force knocked all of the warriors down! They all got up and wondered what could've done that.

"Now, you'll get what you get for standing in my way," Vulcan said, glaring at them.

Then Vulcan raised his sword and the buildings began tearing up! The grass from the mountain ripped open and a bunch of debris went flying towards the warriors! They all dodged it and Vulcan pointed his sword right at them, and a force sent them flying backward into the stairs! Then Vulcan SLAMMED the ground with his sword's blade and a huge crack opened up!

It began heading towards our warriors but they managed to get out of the way in time before it reached the mountain and began heading up the stairs! Vanessa fired a grapple hook at Vulcan, but the Steroid did something with his sword, he turned the grapple hook back around and then it wrapped around Vanessa! Vulcan did some movements, broke the upper half of a building completely off, and launched it at the warriors. The debris hit all of them and they went crashing onto the ground again!

Vulcan encountered Neptune who said, "Halt in the name of raisins!"

Vulcan chuckled and said, "You survived the blast, congrats."

"You're going down like a weasel!" Neptune shouted.

Then Neptune and Vulcan began fighting, Vulcan used his sword, but it didn't have an affect on Neptune, surprising the warriors but not Vulcan.

Vulcan chuckled and said, "Jupiter's taught you well. But you're not good enough against me."

Then Vulcan swung his cape and kicked Neptune into a building! Then Vulcan moved over to the stairs and went into the huge hole he made with his sword! Po went after him, but he was punched out by Vulcan who came out with a chunk of Vulcanism about the size of a treasure chest.

"Well, I got what I'm looking for," he said with an evil smile.

Then Vulcan heard some guns firing above him, he looked up to see the _SolarX_ firing onto his ship!

"DANG IT, JUPITER! Can I not encounter you for once?!" he shouted angrily.

Tigress lunged for Vulcan, but he stopped her easily and took off using his rocket shoes towards the Vulcanoid.

Vulcan pulled out his radio and shouted into it, "Fall back! Fall back now!"

Then he saw Jupiter, Saturn, and Earth heading towards him. He shouted in anger and fired a gun at them. He missed, but he did manage to teleport away.

"Bring the _Vulcanoid_ down! Bring it down!" Jupiter shouted into a radio.

The _SolarX_ began firing a bit harder on the _Vulcanoid_ that began turning away. Then it disappeared into thin air!

"DANG IT, VULCAN! Do you always get away?!" Jupiter shouted, angrily.

"Jupiter, calm down," Saturn said, trying to calm him down, "We'll get him. We need to check on the townsfolk and see if they're all right."

Jupiter knew she was right, and then they headed down to the warriors. Neptune shouted out Jupiter's name, who cringed, but was happy to know Neptune was all right.

"Oh, thank goodness you're alive!" Saturn said in a relieved tone.

"BANG! Never better!" Neptune shouted in a happy tone, "HEEEEEYYYYY! Earth!"

The warriors were shocked to see some of the Solar Team; Jupiter went over to them and asked, "Are you all right?" They couldn't speak, they were too shocked.

"You look okay. Just stand back and stay away," Jupiter said.

The warriors stood in shock as Neptune tagged along with them to make sure everyone in the Valley was okay.

"We need to explain we were defending the Valley…" Po said in a shocked tone.

They all agreed to that, Jupiter, Saturn, and Earth thought they were just normal civilians just shocked of what happened to the Valley.

**A/N: Ah, an epic battle between our warriors and Vulcan's minions. Luckily, the Solar Team stepped in before any more damage could've been done. I stopped here because we're going to meet the Solar Team completely in the next chappie. See you next chapter and REVIEW! :D**


	9. The Solar Team, and something else

**A/N: Sorry if the chapter's a bit rushed, or is downhill from the rest. But please enjoy and review. :) I don't own KFP or the Kaftar from **_**Cabela's DH 2011**_**.**

**Chapter 9 – Adventure begins**

Po and the others came upon Earth, Saturn, and Jupiter to explain thing that they defended the Valley.

"Uh…excuse me…" Po said in a nervous tone.

Jupiter looked at him and said, "What do you want, panda?"

"Well…" Po said, "Uh…we're the Furious Seven and the Dragon Warrior. We've defended the Valley from destruction."

Jupiter looked around and saw the minions on the ground dead; he looked at Po and asked, "How could some Earthling even fight such advanced beings with advanced technology?"

"What? We kicked their tails with our awesome kung fu. I'm the Dragon Warrior. Ever heard of me?" Po smirked at the end of his sentence.

"Oh, I've heard of you," Jupiter said, crossing his arms, "I just never thought some kung fu warrior would be able to stand against Vulcan. Or…maybe you can't consider that he GOT AWAY WITH THE VULCANISM!"

Jupiter just left in a huff, Saturn shook her head as she walked over to Po and said, "Sorry, he's just worked up."

"What does he mean some Earthlings can't handle Vulcan?" Po asked.

"He just doesn't think that people on the planets will be able to fight against the people from outer space," Saturn replied.

"Do you think that?" Tigress asked.

"Not at all," Saturn said with a smirk, "Anyone can fight if they're willing to fight."

"I love kicking butt!" Neptune shouted, and began to do some kung fu moves shouting, "Hi! HO! YAH!" He accidentally broke a flowerpot, causing him to blush and have an embarrassed look.

"Oh, Neptune, Neptune," Saturn said, shaking her head.

"Is he always like that?" Po asked.

Saturn chuckled and said, "Yes. Even though he's childish, creepy, and a bit funny, we all love him.

"I looooovvvvveeee you too, Saturn," Neptune said with a wide smile.

Saturn cringed a bit and said to the warriors, "See? He's creepy in his own way."

"Can't disagree with that. He's been so creepy to us," Tai Lung said.

"And caused trouble in the Valley," added Po.

Saturn giggled, "He's known to do that. I'm Saturn by the way. The one you met earlier is Jupiter, and that's Earth over there. She doesn't talk at all, but she uses her laptop to communicate with us."

"Oh!" Vanessa said, feeling ashamed, "I'm sorry about that. I didn't know…"

"She's not," replied Saturn, "She hasn't been wanting to talk to us for a long time. She can talk but she just doesn't want to. She's shy."

"Oh, that's a relief," Vanessa breathed out, "I thought her tongue was removed or something."

"Well, it's an honor to meet you and some of your members. We can know your names just by looking at what celestial body you are," said Tigress.

Then the rest of the Solar Team came into view, Mars, Venus, Uranus, Pluto, and Mercury.

"There you are Clumsy McClumber pants!" Uranus shouted, "I was daggone worried about you!" But he was happy to see him.

"I'm as tough as an asteroid! And that was a FUN ride!" Neptune stated as he smiled.

"Even though you survived, you're still coo-coo in the head."

"WHICH I DON'T GET AT ALL!"

Venus sighed as she told Saturn, "The Valley's townsfolk are all okay. No casualties."

"That's a true relief," said Mars.

"Yes, it is. I thought some were killed," Mantis said.

Mercury faced the warriors and said, "By the way, I'm…" But Shifu cut him off saying, "You're Mercury, that's Venus, Mars, Uranus, and…Pluto I believe."

"Yes, how'd you know?" Mercury asked.

"It's so obvious Mercury, just look at what planet or other object you have the body of," said Pluto.

"By the way…wasn't Pluto demoted from planet status?" Po asked.

"The planet was, I'm still part of the original nine members of the Solar Team. I am currently the leader of the Trans Neptunian Object Team, or TNO Team for short."

"That explains a lot," said Viper.

"Well, it was a blessing to meet all of you. But we've gotta go," said Saturn.

"Doggone right Saturn," Jupiter said, walking over.

They looked over to Jupiter and Mars asked, "What's up, Jupiter?"

"What do you mean 'what's up?!'" Jupiter said in a serious tone, "Vulcan, that's what! We've gotta take off for him right away! Let's move! Say goodbye to the mates you met Neptune!"

Neptune looked at them and kept his smile, saying, "Goodbye mates! I won't ever, ever, ever, EVER forget you! Never ever! Maybe we can play again sometime…"

The warriors all said that he didn't need to do that, no need, etc. The Solar Team began heading to the _SolarX_, now on the ground in the lakes.

"Okay, I'm going to go fix up the Jade Palace stairs some while y'all head into the Valley to fix up any damage," said Shifu.

The warriors bowed to their Master and said in unison, "Yes Master Shifu."

Then they went their separate ways to do what ever they can to help the Valley's people.

In Mr. Ping's noodle shop, all of the customers and Mr. Ping were huddled up, making sure they were safe. Then they all jumped when Po, Tigress, and Tai Lung entered in.

"Po! Are you okay?" Mr. Ping cried.

Po went up to his dad and said, "We're okay. Is everyone in this shop okay?

"We're okay. What in the world happened out there?"

"Vulcan attacked the Valley. We were under an alien attack," Po explained.

"WHAT?! Aliens?!" Mr. Ping said, shocked.

"We would like to explain but we've got other things to attend to. Are you sure, everyone's all right?" Tigress asked.

"They're all okay, Tigress," Tai Lung assured her.

"Let's head elsewhere to see what we can to help," said Po.

They headed out of the noodle shop while Mr. Ping and the customers got out of their hiding places.

Back outside, Po, Tigress, and Tai Lung just look at the buildings that were damaged or destroyed by Vulcan's powerful sword. They were just amazed.

"That was some sword Vulcan had, wasn't it?" Po said as he looked at the damage in the Valley.

"Are you kidding me? That sword broke everything without even touching things," Tai Lung commented.

"I never thought a sword like that could exist," said Tigress.

As they continued to walk, Tigress had a thought of her father come to mind. She was saddened once more for failing to save his life. If only she could've done something, he would still be here. Then they came across Vanessa who just returned from the west side of the Valley.

"Did you find any damage?" Po asked her.

"Not in the western part. It's all clear," Vanessa replied.

"That's good," said Tigress.

"Oh no!" Po shouted.

"What?! What is it?!" Tigress asked, getting into her fighting stance.

"My action figures! They're missing! I had them in my pockets!" Po said desperately.

"Maybe they fell out while you were fighting," Tai Lung said.

"No," Po said, trying to remember, "I put them in a safe place before we fought. And…"

He remembered seeing Neptune take them before they began to truly battle. He then said, "Drat it! Neptune took my action figures!"

"We'll get you some more," Vanessa assured him.

"No way! I made those myself! With my own wittle paws!" Po complained.

Then Po looked over at the _SolarX_, they all knew what he was going to do next. Then Po took off in a flash with Tigress shouting, "Po! No! We can't go in that ship!" He wouldn't listen, he wanted his action figures back.

"Dang it, Po!" Vanessa shouted.

They all went after him as fast as they could, but Po was moving faster. Then Po entered the ship!

"NO! Not cool! This is not cool!" Tai Lung said.

The three cats entered the hallway of the _SolarX_, desperate to find Po. All of the walls are shiny white and so is the floor.

"Let's go that way," Vanessa said, pointing to the right.

They began to head to the right, very fast too. The halls were empty, and after a while of running, they saw a glimpse of Po going through the hall.

"Panda! Get yourself over here, now!" Tai Lung shouted.

Tigress got on all fours and began to run after Po. There were so many halls, that they couldn't tell which way they were heading. It's so complicated, the halls are also a white color matching the color of the ship from the outside.

"Po! We cannot be on this ship!" Tigress shouted desperately.

Meanwhile, in the main deck of the ship, Jupiter and the rest of the Solar Team is getting ready for take off.

"Is everyone ready? We need to get moving," Jupiter said.

"We're lifting off from the ground in t-minus 30 seconds," said Saturn.

Jupiter nodded, but he didn't notice Neptune playing with Po's action figures of himself, the Furious Seven, Vanessa, and Tai Lung!

Back in the hallways, Tigress was almost right up at Po, who was eager to find his action figures. Then she pounced onto Po, tackling him to the ground. When they stopped rolling across Po began squirming.

"Lemme go! Lemme go! I need to get my action figures!" Po shouted miserably.

"Doggone it, Po!" Tigress said as she tried to hold the panda down, "We're on this ship because of you, and we don't know how to get off!"

"And they could be launching off the ground any dang minute! We've gotta go!" Vanessa shouted.

Tigress helped Po up while saying, "Come on, let's go before…" she was cut off when the loudspeaker came on and said, "We're launching in t-minus 10 seconds." The warriors jumped out of their skins when the speaker came on. It was too late for them to get off!

The speaker began counting down, "Ten, nine, eight, seven, six…"

They all began running into a place to secure themselves and then the whole ship began shaking! They were lifting off the ground!

In the streets of the Valley, Viper, Crane, and Mantis have met up with each other. They noticed the _SolarX_ lifting off the ground and heading up into the sky.

"Where're the others?" Viper asked the two guys.

"Maybe they're still helping others," Mantis said.

"I don't know, I have a doubt about that for some reason…" Crane said.

He's right, in the SolarX hallways, Po, Tigress, Vanessa, and Tai Lung were pressed against the walls as the ship took off for the heavens! They didn't know how long they could hold on!

After a while passed, the shaking finally came to a stop, and they fell onto their faces. After a moment, they began to stand up, but they were dizzy as they tried to stand up. Tigress was dazed, she could hardly stand at all.

"Sheesh…that was the worst ride of my life…" Tai Lung said in a dizzy tone.

"No doubt…ugh…I feel sick…" Vanessa agreed in a dizzy tone.

Tigress began leading the way, she didn't know where in the world she was going. The others followed and Tai Lung said to Po, "Way to go, Po."

"Hey! I want my action figures!" Po griped.

"You stupid panda!" Vanessa scolded, "You've got us into a mess now! And…"

"Guys! You…you might wanna take a look at this!" Tigress shouted in a shocked tone.

They saw Tigress looking over at a window, they went to go see what she was looking at and it was the blue marble of the Earth! They were so shocked, Tigress collapsed onto her knees because she was so shocked. They could see the whole continent of Asia, Australia, the eastern part of Europe and Africa.

"We…we're so…so…dead meat…" Tigress stammered with raised eyes and wide eyes.

They all agreed to that, when they get back home, or once the Solar Team spots them, they were indeed dead meat.

**A/N: Good or bad? Honestly please. I try my best, and I'm again sorry if it's rushed. But I hope you enjoyed and remember to leave a review!**


	10. The beginning of an epic adventure

**A/N: Sorry for the wait, but here's chapter 10! I hope you enjoy! :D I don't own KFP or the Kaftar from **_**Cabela's Dangerous Hunts 2011**_**.**

**Chapter 10 - The beginning of an epic adventure**

Tigress, Po, Vanessa, and Tai Lung stared in awe of the Earth as it slowly began to get smaller and smaller, telling them the ship is moving further away from the planet.

"Guh-guh guys...we-we're in space and are leaving our planet..." Vanessa said in a shocked tone.

"Oh no! We...we..we gotta get back down there!" Po said desperately.

Tai Lung stopped Po before he could move and said, "No! No! The Solar Team cannot know we're here! If they do, who knows what they'll do!"

"We're so dead when we get back down to the Earth. I don't know what Shifu might say!" Vanessa said in a shook up tone.

"Okay! Okay! Quiet everyone!" Tai Lung said, "We've gotta hide before someone sees us! We should be able to form a plan before we get to wherever they're going!"

"But...we can't breathe in space!" Po pointed out.

"I'm sure they'll have oxygen, they do here. Maybe they have oxygen in their main base or something! I know it all seems critical, but we've gotta try this!"

"Yeah, MAYBE. We're in a tighter spot than we were in New York City!" Vanessa pointed out.

"We shouldn't be standing here arguing! Someone could hear us!" Tai Lung said desperately.

"Yeah, let's move into a better hiding place," agreed Po.

They looked at Tigress, who's still on her knees staring in shock out the window. The Earth was about the size of a basketball now, and it was getting smaller and smaller. Po put his paw on Tigress' shoulder and said, "Tigress, we gotta move." He slowly helped her up, she was shaking as she began to stand up.

"I think she's going into shock," Tai Lung said, examining her.

"No doubt about that. She's paralyzed," said Vanessa.

Po picked up Tigress bridal side and began to carry her, he looked at the others and asked, "We gotta find a safer place, right?"

Vanessa and Tai Lung looked at each other before agreeing to Po's choice.

"I'll be using my technology to help us get to a safer and more isolated place in the ship," Vanessa said

"Who knows, this ship could be active all the time," said Tai Lung.

"Yes. Let's move," said Po.

Vanessa activated her x-ray glasses, her latest addition, to find a better place to hide. As they try to find a place to hide, Tigress is just in shock of where they are.

_Oh my gosh...I can't believe this is happening..._ she thought.

Meanwhile, at the main deck of the ship, Jupiter and the other Solar Team members are carefully monitoring anything for signs of Vulcan as they made their way from Earth.

"Saturn, set course for the Solar Base. We must find where Vulcan's main project for Vulcanism is happening," said Jupiter.

"Yes Jupiter," replied Saturn.

As they began to do so, Uranus was walking over to a fountain to get a drink of water, and then he saw Neptune playing with Po's action figures he "found."

"Neptune, what do you have there?" he asked.

Neptune looked at Uranus with his grin and said, "Action figures of the cool warriors back on Earth! I found them!"

"Where'd you get them?"

"Just in the Valley! What a beautiful Vaaallleeeeyyy, sweet!" Neptune sang.

Uranus cringed a bit, but then he said, "You need to straighten up, Neptune."

"Same to you," Neptune argued with a wide smile.

"I'm not the one who needs straightening up!" Uranus shouted.

"Yes you are!"

"UGH!" Uranus groaned, "I'm going to the kitchen! Did you clean it?"

"Oh, drat it! You're right! Goodbye Uranium!"

Then he took off to sweep up the kitchen. We join Jupiter as he thinks about Vulcan and what happened in the past.

"_If not for the comet, things would be fine!"_ Vulcan's voice echoed through Jupiter's mind.

_Things were fine already until YOU decided to royally mess up you twit!_ Jupiter thought.

"_I did wanna protect the Solar System! I did! But you didn't keep your word on protecting it!"_

Then he looked at a monitor and he detected something on the ship.

"Saturn! Come over here," he said.

Saturn went over to Jupiter and asked, "What is it?"

Jupiter pointed to the monitor and said: "Four figures are on board this ship. Send a search party, if they're hostiles, eliminate them." Saturn understood and sent out Orcus, Varuna, and Sedna to go look for the four figures.

Back in the hallways of the _SolarX_, Po, Tai Lung, and Vanessa are sneaking around the hallways making sure they're not caught. Po is carrying Tigress, it was a bit hard, but he loved every moment of it. He looked at Vanessa who has been examining the ship with her x-ray goggles.

"Vanessa, do you see anything?" Po asked.

"I see lots of good hiding places," Vanessa replied.

"Then why haven't we been able to go into one?" Tai Lung asked.

"If they weren't made of titanium steel, and weren't locked, we would be able to hide!" Vanessa groaned.

"Then let's go get a key," said Po.

"Unfortunately, we have to have a special key," said Vanessa, "A Solar Team or TNO member. Certain members of the teams have access to certain areas. And we don't have a blasted key!"

"Well, that is just perfect!" Tai Lung groaned.

"Keep your voice down! We could be caught soon! There's nothing but hallways! And we have to have access to every room and door anywhere! We're stuck here until someone finds us!"

Then they heard a door open! They whirled around to see Neptune running down the hall. Vanessa got an idea, and then they hid. At the right timing, she tackled Neptune and kept his mouth shut. Then she let go of his mouth in disgust, and Neptune was seen with drool on his mouth.

"Oooooh! Hoo! Hoo!" Neptune laughed, "I know how to get enemies away from me!"

"UGH! That's disgusting!" Vanessa said in a disgusted tone as she shook the drool off.

"HEY! Wait a minute!" Neptune said with a wide smile and wide eyes, "I know you four! You're the four warriors from China? HEY! What're you doing here?! NO WAIT! Lemme guess! You wanna have dinner with me!"

"No. I want my action figures!" Po said with a glare.

"Action figures? You mean like the action figures I have?"

"You stole my action figures!" Po shouted.

"Not steal, borrow. I borrowed your action figures," Neptune said with a smile.

"You should borrow with permission! Not borrow without it!"

"Ah, permission's permission. You can borrow anything you want, anytime, as long as you get it back before it's missed."

"This isn't _Spongebob_, Neptune. You have to borrow with permission," said Vanessa.

"HEY! Aren't you guys not supposed to be here? Or did Jupiter invite you along?" Neptune said with a suggestive smile.

"NO! Po just HAD to run for his action figures you took!"

"OOOOOHHHHH! Hoo! Hoo! Hoo! Quite the cranky one. And why are you still a babe?!"

"Don't make me tackle you again!" Vanessa snarled.

"Hiding's not an option here," Neptune said with a smirk.

"Can you give us your key?" Po asked.

"Now I may be a dunce, but I know how to stick to the policies," Neptune said with a chuckle.

Po and the others looked at each other in shock, they wondered how can Neptune be a dunce and still know the rules of his team?

"Hey Neptune! How about bunny rabbits instead of that boring card?" Po reasoned.

"HA! HA! HA!" Neptune laughed, "You're quite the gambler, eh panda? That stuff's tempting, but Jupiter's my boss! HA! HA!"

Vanessa lunged for the card, but Neptune said, "Not now! Woo!" Then Vanessa crashed into a fire extinguisher and all of the foam chemicals landed on her. Neptune laughed and said, "You better watch yourself on this ship, it's a doozy!"

"Neptune, we really need to get back to Earth. And I REALLY need my action figures!" Po rasped.

"No can do! I got a kitchen to clean!" Neptune said with a wide smile.

"Dang it, Neptune! Let..."

"Uhhhhhhhh ooooohhhhhhhhhhhh! Looks like they've found you four!"

They looked to see Orcus, Varuna, and Sedna heading towards them! Sedna said into her radio, "Jupiter we've found them!"

"_Bring them to me!"_ Jupiter said from the radio.

"Yes sir! Right away!"

The three figures, except Tigress, still in Po's arms, began running. But the three Steroids were too fast and they were tackled to the ground!

"Oh whisker twister!" Vanessa shouted.

They now were captured by the three Steroids while Neptune said, "I told you, it's a dooooozyyyyy!"

Later at the main deck of the _SolarX_, Jupiter and the other members of the Solar Team, except Neptune, who's swabbing the kitchen, are waiting for Sedna and her team to bring the four prisoners.

"How can someone get onto this ship undetected? It's highly secured," said Saturn.

"Probably stowaways," said Jupiter, "Whoever it is will be in..."

Then he gasped when he saw Sedna and her team bring in Po, Tigress, Tai Lung, and Vanessa. They were brought before Jupiter and the Solar Team who were shocked one hundred percent.

"These are them, sir," said Sedna.

Jupiter looked at the warriors in shock and asked, "HOW IN THE SOLAR SYSTEM DID YOU GET ON BOARD THIS SHIP?!" They were too afraid to answer, they don't know what they'll do to them now that they've caught them.

"Answer me!" Jupiter demanded.

"Po wanted his precious action figures!" Vanessa blurted out.

"Yeah! Neptune took them!" Po managed to say.

"What action figures?" Jupiter asked, crossing his arms.

"These would be them, sir," said Uranus.

He looked to see Uranus holding all of Po's action figures, Jupiter grew so upset he then shouted, "Oooooohhhhhhhh, NEEEEEEPPPTUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNNEEEEEEEEEEE!" Then Neptune came out of the door in a flash shouting: "Yes...SIR!"

"You royal screw up! You outdid yourself this time! We're stuck with these Earthlings because you took their stupid action figures! We're on a high stake mission and we have to get to the base now! What do you have to say for yourself?!" Jupiter shouted, completely angry.

Neptune just kept his grin and said, "Cheesecakes are so delicious."

Jupiter groaned very loudly, stamped his foot on the ground and kicked a chair across the room. It hit Neptune, knocking him down, but then he bolted back up and he said, "Ta-DA!"

"Calm down, Jupiter," Saturn said, trying to calm him down.

"Calm down?!" Jupiter snarled, "How can I calm down?! We have these untrained fighters against the Solar System and now you're telling me to calm down?!"

"Maybe we can keep an eye on them."

Po stood up and said, "If y'all hadn't noticed, we're the Dragon Warrior and..."

"You might be trained in kung fu, but you don't have sword skills, or the advanced fighting skills we have. We fight with space pods, lasers, and other things. You name it," Jupiter pointed out.

"I took sword fighting lessons when I was back in New York City," Vanessa said.

"Maybe you should stop putting us down and let us show you what we can do," Tai Lung reasoned.

"You might be skilled, and I respect that, but I cannot accept you into the Solar Team, because you don't know what it's like in space. We've been out here for 4,000 years or so. And you've not been here a fraction of that," Jupiter pointed out/

Tigress managed to recover from her shock, and she said, "Are you saying you're better than us?!"

"Yes. We're better fighters, trained for outer space. You can't breathe in space but we can."

"We do have the Solar Chewies," Mercury pointed out.

"Yes we do!" Uranus said, remembering.

"It'll be the first time we use them too," said Jupiter.

"Solar Chewies?" Po asked with a confused look.

"If you chew one of those, and one only, you'll be able to withstand the extreme conditions in space, heat, cold, radiation, high or low pressure, you can look at the sun even if you're above its surface, and...you can even breathe in space," Saturn explained.

Po and the others were awed, they've never heard of those before. Saturn handed each of them one, they were just plain yellow chewable candies.

"Eat them. They're not harmful," Jupiter told them.

The warriors all shrugged at each other, and then they swallowed them.

"It starts working once you swallow the candy. It'll work for the rest of your Earthling lives," Saturn explained.

"That's...awesome..." Po said in an awed tone.

Jupiter nodded and then he turned back to his minions and said, "Get back to monitoring, we've got a tight schedule. Let's get to the base as soon as possible!"

Jupiter and the others began walking away then Tigress went after Jupiter.

Tigress caught up with him and said, "Wait! You've got to take us back to Earth! We can't..."

Jupiter stopped, looked at her and said, "I know. But we're on a high stake mission. Vulcan's minions are spread all throughout the Solar System in search of the Vulcanism. And we can barely stop anywhere."

"But make time to..."

"I'm sorry, tiger lady. But we have an appointment to keep. We'll not be going back to Earth."

Tigress was horrified, the look on her face told Jupiter something because he said, "Sorry. But we're on the run. You're stuck with us until the Solar System War's over. I don't like it either, but we cannot go back to your planet now."

Then he began walking away again, Tigress collapsed onto her knees again, they're stuck in space until the War ends! Her friends were just as shocked as she was, then Venus came over and helped Tigress up.

"Let's get you comfortable. It's a long ride until we get there," Venus said softly.

Venus lead the shocked warriors into their seats, she served them some Earthling cola and treats, which Po began chowing down on immediately.

"Make yourselves, comfy, I...hope you're not too shocked about this..." Mercury said, trying to make them comfortable.

But they're shocked to their cores, the warriors couldn't believe this Po looked at Tigress and said in a shocked tone, "We...we're on a bigger mission than ever before..."

"I know...such a shocker..." Tigress whispered.

"I don't know what to say..." Vanessa whispered.

Tai Lung couldn't say anything, for they were truly in for a trip of a lifetime.

"Find a way to tell Shifu and their friends they're with us," Jupiter said to Saturn.

"But they..."

"It's better to let them know than to have them search someone when they're not on the planet,

Saturn couldn't disagree with Jupiter, she just had to do what he said.

"Next stop, Solar Base!" Jupiter said.

Tigress and the others sat tight while the rest of the Solar Team continued to monitor for any danger.

**A/N: Looks like our warriors, well, four of them, are on an epic journey! Kung Fu Panda in space! Some idea isn't it? :D I hope you enjoyed, and where's the Kaftar anyway? We'll find out! Remember to review! :D**


	11. Upcoming missions on both sides

**A/N: Here's chapter 11! Enjoy! I don't own KFP or the Kaftar from DH 2011. To explain this a little to understand the chapter better, there're really asteroids called Duden, Bormio, and Lingas, as well with Eros, all are asteroids, and they're real, not fictional, just the characters are. Including Majoris, Betelgeuse, Arcturus and others are real stars, the characters are fictional. I'll shut up now to let you read the chapter! Enjoy! :D**

**Chapter 11 - Upcoming missions on both sides**

In a dark room, a sheet was pulled off the Kaftar's head, who opened his eyes to be looking up into a bright light shining right down on him. He's panting for air as he finds out he's chained down onto a chair. He tried getting free, but no matter what he did, he couldn't get loose. He grunted every time he moved, but it was no use.

"Sit still, will you?" said a voice.

The Kaftar stopped moving around and demanded: "Where are you?! WHERE are you?!" Then Eros came out and said: "No need to be pushy." Then three more Steroids, that looked like the bodies of asteroids, came out of the dark.

"Unhand me you cowards! I demand to know where the heck I am!" the Kaftar roared.

Then one of the Steroids, whose name is Duden, went up to the Kaftar, slapped him in the face, and said, "Zip it, shapeshifter! You don't talk until you say we can!"

"Duden! You dope! We cannot lay a harsh hand on the Kaftar!" Eros shouted.

"HOW DO YOU KNOW OF ME?!" the Kaftar demanded.

One of the asteroids stepped up, whose name is Bormio, said, "You're in the custody of our master. We cannot mention his name. But you'll see him soon enough."

"I demand to know who your master is! Bring him to me NOW! You need to know who you're dealing with!"

"Oh, I know who I'm dealing with," said Vulcan, who's in the shadows.

Then the lights turned on and we're in a medium sized room, the Kaftar looked at Vulcan in anger and demanded, "Are you these stupid guys master?!"

"Yes, Nightfall 'Justin' Kaftar," replied Vulcan.

The Kaftar was surprised, that was his full name! Before he could say anything, Vulcan came a bit closer and said, "I know of you. I've found interesting articles about you before we invaded the Valley of Peace."

"And what do you want with me?" the Kaftar demanded.

"It's actually simple, Kaftar. I was looking across strong and evil people across the Solar System and I found your file. I knew you had a strong way of manipulating people, strong fighting, and a great reputation across the planet Earth."

"Well, that is true. But I don't see why you kidnapped me."

"I want you to come help me defeat the Solar Team and serve under my command."

"Whoa! I don't take orders from a round being! NO ONE!" the Kaftar snarled.

Vulcan pulled out his huge orange sword and asked, "You don't know what this sword can do, do you?"

"You can fight with it."

"Yes. But it also has special powers. And I can show you!"

Then he pointed it at the Kaftar and he, while still chained to the chair went flying across the room! Vulcan used the sword to lift him up and place him back on the ground! The Kaftar was amazed, he looked at Vulcan with amazement and said, "That's a cool sword."

"Thanks. I've been fighting with it for 120 years now," Vulcan said, nonchalant.

"One hundred twenty years?" the Kaftar asked.

"Just how much do you know of the Solar System War?"

The Kaftar was a little confused, and then he said, "I've heard of it. But I don't know much about it. I know it's Vulcan vs. the Solar Team, though. Do you work for Vulcan?"

"I am Vulcan."

The Kaftar was surprised, Vulcan looked into the Kaftar's eyes and said, "Look, I chose you to help me fight. I can't disable all of the Solar Team's defenses on my own. I want you to bring them down because of your powerful fighting abilities."

"I still don't take orders though!" the Kaftar snarled.

"Look!" Vulcan snarled putting the tip of his sword close to the Kaftar's nose, "If you help me, I shall rule over the Solar System! And you shall be by my side! You'll be ruler of a Solar System instead of a puny planet. Imagine, all of the planets, moons, asteroids, and the Sun, all yours and mine."

The Kaftar was amazed even more, and then he said, "Count me in. But I don't want too much pushing around."

"I won't have to. It's the minions I'm worried about."

Then he turned to the third unnamed asteroid and said, "Lingas, let's show the Kaftar my planet." Lingas nodded his head and unchained the Kaftar from his seat. Then Vulcan began leading him out of the room.

They stepped outside onto a platform, the Kaftar gasped and widened his eyes when they stepped foot into outer space on a platform. They didn't float off because of artificial gravity.

"WHAT?! I'm in...how can I breathe in space?!" the Kaftar said, shocked.

"I injected you with a special fluid so you can survive all of the conditions in space. You can breath in space for all your life now," said Vulcan.

He pointed to a planet that was slowly rebuilding itself, it was almost detached, a large part of the middle of the planet wasn't completed, but parts of the outer circle of the planet were completed.

"That's your planet?" the Kaftar asked.

"Yes," Vulcan said, glaring at it, "It was real. People on Earth just don't know. If that stupid comet hadn't hit it, nothing would've happened!"

"A comet?"

"My past's not important, right now Nightfall. But your important piece is to do what I say. When I find the Solar Team and where they're going, I will send you out. Got it?"

"Got it."

"Good. We're going into the planet to my base. The main base."

The Kaftar looked up at the blinding sun, it didn't hurt his eyes because of the injection Vulcan gave him. The Kaftar knew he had a big mission ahead of himself.

Meanwhile, millions of miles of way, on board the _SolarX_, Jupiter is looking out onto the planet Jupiter as they approach it, and above the planet was a large base.

"Prepare to engage for landing," Jupiter said to Mars.

Mars nodded and Jupiter asked Saturn, "How're our guests?"

"They're still shook up, but doing okay," Saturn replied.

Then Tigress came over and she almost fainted when she saw the huge planet Jupiter.

"The largest planet in the Solar System. All of the planets in the Solar System can fit into it, and you'll still have room left over," Saturn explained.

"Th-that's...a-a...big planet..." Tigress stammered.

"BING!" Neptune said with wide smile, "So is my planet! All planets are big! But Jupiter's a true biggie!"

"The planet's big, not me," Jupiter explained, holding his stomach, "I'm slender. I'm on a diet."

Po, Tai Lung, and Vanessa came over to see the different color bands of Jupiter, and the Great Red Spot was on close down towards the bottom. Jupiter sped the ship up a bit to get to the base faster, he was very anxious.

"Thirty seconds upon entry, sir," said Uranus.

"Let's let these thirty seconds fly by quickly! We've got an appointment to keep!" Jupiter ordered.

Saturn turned to Tigress and said, "You might wanna sit down until we land."

Tigress agreed and the others sat down with her as they headed in.

Later in the docking bay of the Solar Base, Po, Tigress, Tai Lung, and Vanessa stepped out in awe when they saw the docking bay. The huge doors leading out to space were slowly closing. The docking bay is so incredible that it can't be completely described.

"Okay warriors, the people here won't be used to seeing Earthlings, so you know...they'll be staring, asking questions, and wanting to speak to you. But...if you follow me and my instructions, I won't let them get close to you," Jupiter explained.

"Let's hope that we do follow your orders," Vanessa said, looking at Po.

"Hey! I'm not that stupid!" Po complained.

"Not compared to Neptune," Tigress whispered.

"Hey! I heard that!" Neptune chuckled.

Jupiter groaned as he began leading them to where they're going to. The warriors' hearts were pounding out of their chests out of excitement, but mostly nervousness.

As they walked down the hallway, the warriors were awed as they followed Jupiter through a large and spacious hallway with many Steroids with the shapes of celestial bodies. As they began walking, they began to do exactly what Jupiter said they would do. They're whispering to each other, staring, and some even wanted to come and see the Earthlings, but the Solar Team kept that from happening.

"Majoris is expecting us shortly. He's the leader of the Solar Base, and Mother Sun is our mother and is second in command here," Jupiter explained.

"Mother Sun?" Tai Lung asked, rubbing his head, "Oh…I get it, because all of the planets orbit the Sun, and the Sun's at the center of the Solar System, she's your mother."

"Yes. She loves all of us. Big or small, she loves us," said Pluto.

"Which makes me wonder what she'll say if she sees you dudes," Uranus pointed out.

"Let's lose that for now," said Tigress, "I still need to get used to the fact that we're in a base above the planet Jupiter!"

"Me too," agreed Po, "This is some late wedding gift…"

Neptune wanted to say something, but he decided to shut his mouth for once.

The Solar Team entered with the Earthlings into their room, and they came face-to-face with Mother Sun.

"Ah, you guys made it," Mother Sun said with a warm smile.

"Fortunately, we did, Mother, but we couldn't stop Vulcan from getting the Vulcanism," Jupiter told her.

"Oh, that's not good at all," Mother Sun replied.

Jupiter rubbed his head as he said, "And…while we were there…we just happened to pick up these four…"

Then Jupiter began making his way to the four warriors, who tried to hide, but Jupiter pushed them out, pointed at them and said, "They just had to get on the _SolarX_." Mother Sun was surprised to see Earthlings in the Solar Base, she recovered from her shock and said. "Jupiter, why're these Earthlings here? Do you know that not one Earthling has ever stepped foot into this base or onto a ship?"

"I know, Mother. But the royal screw up just HAD to take the panda's action figures and the panda just HAD to come running after them!" Jupiter groaned.

"Now, now, Jupiter, watch your attitude. I know this War's got you worked up but you need to learn to relax and respect others," Mother Sun said in a motherly tone.

"But these dudes don't have training in outer space at all."

"That might be, but, you can teach them a little in your spare time and they can become better fighters."

"Excuse me; we're three of the Furious Seven, and the Dragon Warrior. We fight with awesomeness!" Po said proudly.

"Oh, I know who you do," Mother Sun said with a smile, "We know just every Earthling and life form out there in the Solar System."

"Life forms?" Tigress asked.

"Yes, there's all kinds of life forms out there. Mostly Steroids, but on very rare occasions, other life forms like Vulcan's minions."

"Let's not forget the giant snakes on some of the planets or moons," said Jupiter.

"Jupiter now's not the time to scare the Earthlings," Saturn reasoned.

Jupiter turned to her and said, "All right, Saturn, since you care about them so much, you take care of them. As for me, I have to go find something that might lead to Vulcan. He's really been well hidden the most recent seven years."

Then Jupiter walked out of the room, Tigress looked at Mother Sun and asked, "Is he always like that?"

"The Solar System War's got him worked up. But, he's a nice guy once you get to know him," Mother Sun explained.

"Yeah, once we get to know him…" Tigress mumbled.

Mother Sun looked at Saturn and said, "Saturn, why don't you show these Earthlings around a bit? We have about 30 Earth minutes until we start the meeting."

Saturn looked at the others with a smile and said, "I'd be happy to show them around a bit."

"Then it's settled!" Mother Sun said with a smile, "As for the rest of you, you go to your posts, and Pluto can tag along with Saturn and the Earthlings."

They all smiled and said, "Yes Mother."

"BING!" Neptune shouted with a smile, "I'm gonna play Wiener Nighters! WHEEEEEE!"

The blue Steroid went running out of the room, happy as a bird. Uranus groaned while Mother Sun giggled and said, "Oh, Neptune." They all left except Mother Sun leaving Pluto and Saturn with our known warriors.

"So, do you four want to see something really cool?" Saturn asked sweetly.

"I'd love to see something AWESOME!" Po said in an excited tone.

"Oh, it's awesome. Believe me."

Po said "Yeah" in an excited tone while Saturn lead the others out.

As they walked down the hallways, Saturn began leading them to a place that's very special.

"How far is it from here?" Vanessa asked.

"Just down this hall," Saturn replied.

"Okay then. How long have you known the other members of the Solar Team?"

Saturn smiled and said, "We've known each other for over 4,000 years. It's been really a blessing to be together. The Solar Team was formed in Earth's 3,330 B.C. year, and we've been together ever since."

"And Jupiter was the leader?" Tai Lung asked.

"Jupiter's been the leader of the Solar Team ever since it was formed. We kept getting larger over the years protecting the Solar System from any harm with other Steroids out there beyond the Solar System. Such as Arcturus, Betelgeuse, Mu Cephei, Sirius, and Majoris."

"But dark times are among us, and they've been for the past 120 Earth years," Pluto explained.

"Speaking of that, was Vulcan a member of the Solar Team?" Po asked, curiously.

Pluto and Saturn froze when Po asked that question, they stopped walking and they were at their destination too.

"What? What'd I say?" Po asked.

Saturn and Pluto looked at each other again and nodded their heads at each other. They looked back at the warriors and Saturn said, "Vulcan was a member back in the day." When she said that, it truly shocked the warriors one hundred percent.

"Why did he become evil?" Po asked, shocked.

"Not really 'evil' Po," Saturn explained, "He's universally messed up. You see, back in the Earthling year of 1889, the so called 'hypothetical' planet Vulcan was the closest to the Sun. It was first spotted by a French astronomer back in the late 1850s, and it orbited the Sun roughly 19 million miles away."

"Really? I always heard Vulcan was a hypothetical and it was never spotted again," said Vanessa.

"You're right. It was never spotted again. The reason that Vulcan's all like this now, is because a comet smashed into his planet greatly damaging it and detaching it. The planet's remains stayed, but it shattered Vulcan inside and out. Outraged, he blamed the incident on all of us. And he sword revenge against us, he said that he'll make a comeback that all of the Solar System shall bow down before his feet!"

"You have no idea what it's like to lose a planet, Earthlings!" Pluto said, "We don't either, but Vulcan does! He's so upset that he's filled with nothing but anger and sadness. Did you notice that he didn't kill any people while invading the Valley?"

"Y-Yes…" Po said.

"He hasn't tried at all to claimed any lives in all of the Solar System War. He's trying to rule over the Steroids and claim everything until it happens."

The warriors were blown away at what Saturn and Pluto have been saying. Then they were pushed into a room with Saturn telling them to stay cool.

The room they entered is an observatory, Saturn set up a telescope; she explained that once the telescope was aimed at an object, it'll display it on the giant screen. Tigress was mumbling about Vulcan and him losing his planet. She couldn't help but feel sorry for him, but she didn't know why.

"Aside from the things in the hall, here's the thing I wanted to show you," said Saturn.

When they looked on the giant screen an image they saw took their breath away. There were red, blue, orange, yellow and white stars all in one image. If you saw that image, it'll truly take your breath away. It had bright stars on it and some nebulas on the image too.

"Jupiter and I discovered this when we first got this telescope," Saturn said with a smile, "We named it the 'Love globular cluster', because it really shows the different colors of love. It…it's so touching when ever I lay eyes on it…"

Po and Tigress held hands as they along with Tai Lung and Vanessa stared in awe of the image in front of them. They pulled each other into a kiss, as it reminded them of love too. Saturn smiled as she held a golden heart container close to her heart, that no one could see, her smile faded away before she looked back at the image, she didn't want them to see the tear coming down her face.

"I love seeing this image too," Pluto said with a smile.

"Well, it's a touching…image…" Saturn said, keeping herself composed, "But we've got a meeting to go to soon. I'll meet you there. Pluto, you watch them…"

Then Saturn trotted out, leaving them confused.

"Pluto, is she okay?" Po asked, confused.

"I don't know," Pluto said, rubbing his head, "She's been like that for 110 years. She hasn't told us why though."

"Does Mother Sun know?" Tigress asked.

"That even I don't know."

"Whatever she's suffering, it must be personal," said Tai Lung.

"Yeah, we should leave her alone about it. And we've got to get to the meeting. It's starting in 15 Earth minutes. It takes about 15 minutes to get to the center of the base," Pluto explained.

"Then let's get there," said Tai Lung.

As they began walking out of the room, Tigress said to Po, "This has been one heck of a day…"

"I can agree to that…" agreed Po.

They headed out of the room while they still puzzled over what Saturn's upset about.

**A/N: Wow! Lots of drama! The Kaftar's with Vulcan, our four warriors are on a new epic mission, and what's wrong with Saturn? We'll see later on. Let me know what you thought about this chapter! See you next chapter! :D**


	12. A meeting and setting out

**A/N: Here's chapter 12! Enjoy! I don't own KFP or the Kaftar from DH 2011. Oh, and all object the characters represent are real, not fiction, but the characters are fiction.**

**Chapter 12 - A meeting and setting out**

A little while later, our warriors, along with Pluto are walking to a huge door in the distance. Po just couldn't get his mind off Saturn and what she's upset about.

"Okay dudes, listen up," Pluto said, "When we get in here, I want you to be on your best behaviors. Majoris is a bit strict, but he's not a bad guy, we don't know what he'll say if he sees you."

"I wonder why..." Po said,

"Of course...Mother Sun does overpower him occasionally," Pluto said with a smirk.

"I'd like to see that," Tigress said with a smirk.

"I wouldn't doubt it."

When they went through the door, our warriors were amazed at what they saw, it was a large meeting area with a giant screen bigger than they hoped for. It's so large, it's 30 feet tall. There were lots and lots of seats, but Pluto was leading them to where the Solar Team sits.

"Pluto...this is a large meeting area..." Tigress said in an awed tone.

"It has to be in order to fit over 4,000 objects in this area," Pluto said with a smile.

"That's a lot of objects," Vanessa commented.

Then Pluto stopped when they came face-to-face with Earth, who was just looking at them with her jade green eyes. To our warriors, she was the prettiest out of all of them.

"Uh...hey...Earth...early as always..." Pluto said nervously.

Earth just shrugged and typed on her laptop, "It's my job to make sure everyone's gonna get here."

"Why don't you talk with us, Earth? With your mouth," Po suggested.

Earth slowly shook her head and looked away. Pluto looked at Po and said, "In case you didn't know, Earth hasn't been wanting to talk for thousands of years."

"Why is that?" Tigress asked, curiously.

"I don't know. She's shy."

"Okay..." she paused, "I guess I'll sit down now."

She went to sit down, but Earth grabbed her arm and pointed to the chair. Tigress looked and it was reserved for Mars.

"Oh..." Tigress said, realizing.

Earth looked at Tigress while typing on her screen, "Mother Sun set you up your own seats right beside where Pluto sits."

Tigress nodded and went over to sit where Mother Sun had them set up at. The four warriors sat in their seats as more Steroids with the shapes of moons, asteroids, comets, and some stars began finding their seats, at that point our warriors got a little more nervous. Then more of the Solar Team came in, except Neptune. They all sat in their reserved seats, the meeting's about to start.

"You guys feeling all right?" Mercury asked the warriors.

"Yeah, we're fine," Po said with a smile.

"I hope so. Because we're gonna receive on where to find Vulcan's main facilities."

"Okay..."

Their hearts were pounding out of their chests, knowing they were going to go out into the Solar System instead of staying at the base. Then Jupiter came in, and he was serious about this meeting.

"Woof!" Jupiter huffed, "I really hate having to go through all this nonsense! It's time to end it!"

"Maybe we will one day," Uranus assured him.

"With our awesomeness you can succeed!" Po said in a proud tone.

"Panda, remember to be on your best behavior here," Pluto said.

"Oh, sorry about that."

"He gets worked up about missions," Tai Lung said to Pluto.

"Hey, I heard that," said Po.

Before Tai Lung could say anything else, Mother Sun came out and sat in her seat. A second later, Majoris came out. Majoris looks just like the star VY Canis Majoris, but on a smaller scale, all Steroids are about the same size. Then more came out, Betelgeuse, Antares, Arcturus, and Aldebaran sat beside Majoris, ready for the meeting.

"All rise please," said Majoris.

They all rose from their seats and Majoris said, "Thank you all for being here, we've gotten word on where Vulcan's main facilities are. And...where is Neptune?! Earth, where's Neptune?!"

Earth just shrugged her shoulders and then Neptune came running in shouting: "Sorry I am late as a snail! WHOOP!" He slipped on the floor, falling onto his back. Then he shot up the "thumbs up" sign, saying, "I am okay!"

"Neptune, get yourself into your seat," Uranus said, annoyed.

Neptune shot up saying "Can do," then he flopped onto his seat with Majoris holding his head in annoyance. They all sat back down while Majoris said, "Like I was saying, we found Vulcan's main facilities for the search for Vulcanism. Jupiter, would you do the honors?"

Jupiter stood up while saying, "Thanks Majoris."

Then he pulled up a map of the Solar System on the large screen and said, "Now, we have reasons to believe that Vulcan has set up a two facilities one on Mars and one on Enceladus, one of Saturn's moons. Problem is, that we need to split up into two teams to intercept Vulcan."

"I see. What's your catch on this, Jupiter?" Majoris asked.

"I think Earth, Uranus, Neptune, and Pluto need to head to Mars to intercept Vulcan's second facility. While I, Saturn, Mercury, Mars, and Venus head to Enceladus to get the other one."

"I see now. Vulcan's got many minions spread throughout the Solar System, so everyone needs to be extremely careful."

"And I'll make sure we destroy Vulcan's facilities to save the Solar System."

Then Saturn stood up and asked, "What about the Earthlings?" That question made Jupiter cringe and mutter "Oh no," Majoris looked down at our warriors. He laughed at them and said, "Them? They're Earthlings, they can't handle the conditions out in space."

"I was just thinking the same thing," Jupiter muttered.

Vanessa stood up and said, "Well, I'll have you know I have advanced technology to get around massive cities really fast. I've got sword skills and plus I have x-ray goggles that can really be helpful."

"And what if you have to fight in zero gravity? Hmm? What would you have to do then?" Majoris asked.

"When Po, Tigress, Tai Lung and their friends come over to New York to train with technology they've never done before, they blew me and my team away with adapting with the surroundings so easily. They did it so well that we managed to stop Tokuta who planned his evil doings ahead of what he normally planned," Vanessa explained.

"And just how do you think that you and your Earthling friends can fight in outer space?" Jupiter asked, crossing his arms.

"We might've not experienced it before, but we can adapt to the situation and help you put downers about Earthlings that we can and WILL fight our butts off until we defeat Vulcan!"

Mother Sun was impressed of Vanessa's total confidence and bravery, she must've known what she was talking about.

"Well, I'll have you know that Earthlings cannot fight like we can!" Majoris said with a glare, "And you're gonna stay back at the base to..."

"Now, hold up Majoris!" Mother Sun said, "This cougar knows what she's talking about! If they can fight themselves off the hook, they CAN handle outer space!"

Jupiter stood up and said, "Mother...would I might point out that..."

"I don't want to hear anymore. They're going to go with you, Jupiter! And as for you Majoris, I would give them a shot!"

"I wouldn't! They're Earthlings!" Majoris argued.

"Watch yourself!" Mother Sun warned, "Do you want me to beat you down like last time?! Huh? Do you? My kids can train them while on the way to their destinations! Uranus is the best sword fighter and Jupiter can teach them true fighting skills."

"But Mother! Why me? It's not fair!" Jupiter complained.

"You've got to make more spare time for us and others, mister. You haven't been open up at all to anyone. Since you're a great fighter, you're gonna train them, and NO buts about this at all!" Mother Sun reasoned.

Majoris sighed while Jupiter loudly groaned.

"All right, since the sword-fighting cougar is so confident, she'll go with Uranus and his team to Mars with the panda. While the tiger and snow leopard will head to Enceladus," Majoris explained.

"Meeting augured?" Mother Sun asked with a smirk.

"Yes...meeting augured..."

"Shut up! Shut up!" Tigress mumbled.

"Excuse me tiger, were you saying something?" Majoris asked.

"Get outta my head!"

"_No,"_ the Kaftar said through Tigress' mind, _"I'm gonna do something so big that you'll never forget it even in the afterlife! You're going to fail Tigress! After your failure to save your father that night, you've been having problems ever since! You're nothing!"_

"THERE WAS NOTHING I COULD DO THAT NIGHT!" Tigress screamed.

Then she looked up at Majoris, who was confused as were the Solar Team members. Tigress blushed furiously while Majoris asked, "What could you not do that night?"

Tigress looked around at the others and they all wanted to know, but Po knew exactly what was going on. Tigress stood up and said, "I-I gotta go..." Then she ran out of the meeting area and Jupiter asked, "What in the Solar System happened?"

"It's something personal...you wouldn't understand..." Po said.

Then Po went out too, then Mother Sun said, "What ever happened, keep a watch on her. She could be in danger."

"Let's head out to Enceladus then," Jupiter said.

Later at the docking bay, our warriors and the Solar Team were getting ready to depart their separate ways to fight for the Solar System.

"All right Earthlings, since I can't get rid of you, we might as well try and get along together," Jupiter said, "Earth, you and your team will take Vanessa and Po while I take Tigress and Tai Lung. My team and I are heading out with the _SolarX_ while Earth's team takes the _SolarIX_."

"And there will be some team members backing us up while orbiting the planet or moon," said Saturn.

"That's right. We're going to be extremely stealthy and giving powerful knockouts once at our targets. We all need to be extremely careful and extremely aware."

"On Mars there're Space Snakes that'll eat you alive. Huge things they are," said Uranus.

"Space Snakes?" Tigress asked.

"Yes. We once fought them in the past, but now only some are on Mars. So running into one is less likely."

Po and Tigress hugged each other and Po said, "I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too," Tigress replied.

Then they pulled each other into a passionate kiss and Neptune shouted, "AAAAAGGGHHHHH! That not be natural for romance! YUUCCCKKK!" Then he ran into the ship while Tigress and Po began laughing.

"Yeah, very funny," Jupiter said, rolling his eyes, "Let's get going, we've got a lot of work to do."

Po and Tigress shared one last kiss before Vanessa and Tai Lung said their goodbyes to one another. Then Tigress went with Jupiter and his team along with Tai Lung while Vanessa and Po went with Earth and her team.

"What was with Neptune back there?" Tigress asked Jupiter.

"Steroid romance is not like Earthling romance. You just disgusted Neptune to his core," Jupiter replied.

Tigress chuckled, "Sorry about that."

"Yeah sure. Now, once we get underway, I gotta train you before we get to Saturn."

Tigress nodded and then the thought of her father's loss came to mind, she felt a sting of sadness come to her, but she kept it from being seen on her face.

Meanwhile, at Vulcan's main base, Vulcan is listening to something on a radio, he's not happy about something.

"WHAT?! Say that again Eros!" Vulcan said, angrily.

"_I'm saying sir that we've got the SolarX heading towards Enceladus! It's gonna arrive in about one Earth hour!"_ Eros replied from over the radio.

"NNNNNGGGGHHHHH! Hold on!"

He put the radio aside and shouted "KAFTAR" very loud. The Kaftar came into his room and said: "Yes sir."

"I've got a job for you," Vulcan said.

"Already?" the Kaftar asked with a smirk.

"Yes. The _SolarX_ is heading towards Saturn's moon Enceladus, I'm gonna teleport you there to defeat them for me. They cannot destroy that facility!"

"_And one's heading towards Mars, sir. The SolarIX."_ Eros said over the radio.

Vulcan picked up the radio and said, "The _SolarIX_ won't be much of a problem I believe, but we've got the _SolarX_ to worry about! I'm sending more minions to Mars while the Kaftar heads to Enceladus with Duden!"

Vulcan destroyed the radio before Eros could say anything else, he turned to the Kaftar and said, "I'm gonna teleport you to Enceladus to take care of them. I want you to be careful and not be spotted. Got it?"

"Got it," the Kaftar replied.

Then Vulcan teleported the Kaftar away to do his evil bidding.

**A/N: Was it good? I'm not really good at doing meeting scenes, but I hope you enjoyed it and leave a review! :D**


	13. Solar Training

**A/N: Here's chapter 13! Enjoy! :D I don't own KFP or the Kaftar from **_**Cabela's Dangerous Hunts 2011**_**.**

**Chapter 13 - Solar Training**

The _SolarX_ is on its way to Enceladus, Jupiter, Tigress, and Tai Lung entered the training area and the tiger and leopard were amazed to see many obstacles and weapons in there as well.

"This is your training course. We Steroids take it once every 200 Earth years or so," Jupiter explained.

"Really? That long?" Tigress asked.

"Yes, and we know our stuff. The question is, do you? Now, I want you to do what ever you can to get to the edge of the course."

"That's it? We don't have a specific training?" Tai Lung asked confused.

"Your goal is to reach the end of this course in anyway you can," Jupiter explained, "We Steroids do whatever we can to ambush the enemy. Each gun has a supply of ammo, but they're limited. Get through the fire, the raging water, electric fences, and see if you can make it. Or, are you too afraid to go on this course?"

That made the two warriors angry, Tigress stepped up to Jupiter and said, "Look mister! We can handle this! And we WILL blow you away! You think you're so dang better than us, well, you got another thing coming!"

"Well, we shall see if you can beat my record," Jupiter said with a small glare.

"Yeah!" Tai Lung agreed, "Tigress, my sis, let's show this roundie who's boss!"

Jupiter just chuckled deviously, he didn't notice that Saturn, Mercury, Venus, and Mars were watching from above.

"We'll show that put-downer about us who we truly are. We went through the training with Vanessa. We can handle this!" Tigress said to Tai Lung.

"We'll do it together sis!" Tai Lung agreed.

"You won't be. You're going to be against each other," Jupiter said.

Tigress and Tai Lung looked at Jupiter with surprised looks and said "WHAT" out of shock. Jupiter told them to do it or not, it's now or never.

"Sorry sis," Tai Lung apologized.

"I guess we have to have one last fight together," Tigress replied.

Then Tai Lung and Tigress went up to the entrance to the training session, it looked a lot scarier up close with chains and spikes dangling from the ceiling. Then Jupiter tossed them suits that attached to them instantly and they were strong protective suits.

"As much as I want you gone, well, not dead, but you know what I mean. I can't have any casualties here on this training session," Jupiter explained.

"And what this about beating your record?" Tigress asked.

Jupiter laughed and said, "That? It'll take you twice as long as my record. But it's 4 minutes and 24 seconds, Earthling time anyway."

"Oh, we got that!" Tigress said confidentially.

"We shall see, confident one. Are you ready?" Jupiter asked.

"Let's do it."

Then a bunch of obstacles began moving and everything, they went out into the field while heading down their separate ways. The two warriors were determined to impress the Solar Team, they did it to the North American Furious Five, they just HAD to impress the Solar Team! The two warriors grabbed as much weapons as they could, the ones necessary though. Tigress was going the fastest with Tai Lung on her tail! He lunged for her but she dodged him and he ran into a wall. Then some replicas of enemies came out and began shooting at them! Tigress dodged the lasers like a pro and she shot them all down, not a single one missed! Tai Lung had to go through the same thing and he didn't miss one. Jupiter wasn't a bit impressed though, then Tigress made her way through a tight squeeze like no problem, as did Tai Lung.

Then FIRE came right at the warriors, they were horrified, but then Tigress made a move and she went through the fire with no injury sustained onto her! She and Tai Lung had to dodge many chains that were just going everywhere, Tigress almost got caught on one, but she shot it and no harm was done. Tigress got on all fours and then dodged the electricity bolts. Tai Lung slowed down for a moment before he shot from where the bolts were coming from.

Tai Lung scampered across the floor to catch up with Tigress, and when he did, they got into a sparring match. Tigress was so fueled with adrenaline that she kicked and punched Tai Lung to the ground! Tai Lung tried to use his nerve attack, but she blocked him from touching her and she knocked him onto the ground before moving on. Tigress came across the raging waters and the tides were extremely high.

She then kicked a part of the wall off and began to surf those tides! She didn't have control at first, but then she managed to get under control. She noticed a beam trying to knock her off, but she shot it and it went down! She then noticed Tai Lung had caught up with her and he went passed her. Tigress grew angry and then she noticed a beam coming for her again. She leapt up towards it, grabbed it and began to spin it around while holding onto it. Jupiter was wondering what she was doing, his question is answered when Tigress launched herself off the beam and onto another one that was far away from her.

"Why didn't I think of that?!" Jupiter said, angrily.

Tigress continued to move and Tai Lung saw what she was doing, to his and Jupiter's amazement she reached the land while Tai Lung was still on the water. Two minutes have passed and Jupiter's growing angry, Tigress was getting close to beating his record! Tigress noticed something else, and then she pulled the black necklace and it formed into her high tech suit!

She then began to swing like Spider-Man launching grapple hooks and doing all kinds of tricks. Then the ceiling began to drop, she couldn't do it for much longer. She then went back to the ground and began running on all fours, pulling her necklace and putting her back in her normal clothing. To her shock, Tai Lung once again caught up with her! He shouted to her that he won't beat him. Tigress punched him in the face and kicked his groin and he yelped in pain, holding it as he fell onto his knees. Then Tigress reached a larger area, she then saw Jupiter land in front of her and toss her a sword, a training sword not a real sword.

"To beat my record, you have to beat the record breaker!" Jupiter said in a serious tone.

"We shall see who'll win this battle!" Tigress challenged.

Jupiter nodded and then they began clashing with their swords. Jupiter had the upper hand, but Tigress gained herself back. Jupiter tried to kick her but she blocked it. The battle began to get intense as Jupiter began to get hardcore on her, Tigress told him that he's dealing with a hardcore fighter and he should be careful. Three minutes have passed, and Tigress is on fire!

She really is showing Jupiter who's boss! Tigress kicked Jupiter and punched him, with him to return the favor. He knocked her off balance, but then Tigress knocked Jupiter off his feet and moved before he could do anything else. Jupiter stood up and began to brawl with Tigress viciously. They were pressing their swords against each other's and Jupiter shouted, "You shall not win this!"

"You're just too cocky!" Tigress pointed out.

Then Tigress leapt into action, catching Jupiter off guard, and then she poked Jupiter with the sword, knocked his sword out of his hand and WHACKED his face, knocking him to the ground! The others who were watching were shocked of how amazing Tigress fought Jupiter, then, she ran up and claimed her flag holding it high in the air in victory. Tigress' time is 3 minutes and 42 seconds! Jupiter pounded his fist on the ground in frustration and anger, Tai Lung grabbed his flag, and he too defeated Jupiter, just ten seconds after Tigress' record. Saturn, Mars, Mercury, and Venus came into the training room, cheering for Tigress and Tai Lung.

"That was incredible!" Saturn cheered.

"I've never seen such an incredible performance!" Venus said happily.

"I can agree on that!" shouted Mars.

"Well, thank you," Tigress said with a smile, "We were just doing what Jupiter said, do anything you can to get through this course."

"And to us, this was like any other course, just on an advanced scale," Tai Lung said with a smile.

"Well, this is a true mark in the Solar System history. Mother Sun's gonna be so proud of you," Mercury said with a smile.

"And we thought you couldn't beat Jupiter! I'm so universally impressed!" Saturn cheered.

"Aren't you impressed, Jupiter?" Mars asked Jupiter.

Jupiter just stood up with a glare on his face, he looked at the warriors and said sourly, "You ruined my perfect performance, I was better. I cannot live with this."

"Jupiter! You need to let this nonsense go! Be happy for them!" Saturn said with a glare.

"They might have a performance, but they're still Earthlings, and Earthlings aren't good enough to fight in space," Jupiter replied, sourly.

"You need to lighten up, Jupiter," Mercury said, shaking his head.

"I need to go to my station. What a waste of time this was," Jupiter groaned.

Jupiter just left the room in frustration, he just is too prideful and jealous.

Mars turned to Tigress and said, "Sorry for Jupiter's attitude. He just doesn't like it when people are better than he is."

"We were just doing our normal kung fu training," Tigress replied.

"Looks like you were the determined one," Tai Lung pointed out.

"Well, I must say that I'm universally impressed. You two can handle fighting in outer space," said Saturn, putting her hands on the tiger and snow leopard.

"But can your panda friend and your cougar friend?" Mercury asked.

"I wouldn't doubt them," Tai Lung said with a smile, "They're cool fighters. No, awesome fighters."

They all chuckled and agreed with Tai Lung, then Saturn said, "Let's head up to the kitchen and get you some Earthling snacks."

"I could go for a snack," Tigress said with a smile.

"Me too," said Tai Lung.

Then they all went to go get a snack for the Earthlings.

Meanwhile, millions of miles away, onboard the _SolarIX_, in the training area, Uranus, Earth, Pluto, and Neptune are watching in awe as Po and Vanessa train on their equipment. They were doing great just like Tai Lung and Tigress did, the board even updated who has the best record, not Jupiter anymore, but Tigress. When Po was done training, he looked up at the board with a big smile on his face.

"Tigress beat Jupiter's record! She beat his record!" Po said proudly.

"Really?!" Vanessa asked, shocked.

"BING! I cannot believe that! WEEEE HOOO! Tigress rules! Hey…when can I catch her by her toe?" Neptune asked with a smile.

"Oh, Neptune, such a nutcase," Uranus said, rolling his eyes.

Pluto approached the panda and cougar and said, "I must say, Po and Vanessa, you two did well yourselves. We're impressed."

"Hey, we're awesome kung fu warriors! We can do anything! Except climbing stairs well and counting to one million," Po said.

"Po, that's you, not us," Vanessa pointed out.

"Oh, right. Sorry about that."

"Okay, enough idle chitchat, we should get down to business Vanessa," said Uranus.

"What? Get going with what?" Vanessa asked, confused.

Then Earth tossed them each a sword, Vanessa then realized what was going on.

"You said you had sword skills, and I'm the best swordsman in the Solar Team. We're gonna fight until we knock the sword out of someone's hand," Uranus explained.

"Let's go for it, Uranus," Vanessa said in a competing tone.

"BING! Let's get this party started!" Neptune cheered.

Then Po and the others got off the battlefield except Vanessa and Uranus who were ready for battle. Neptune hit the bell, with his whole body, and then the two figures began clashing with each other like crazy! Uranus tested out Vanessa's footing and she passed, they continued to clash with each other like nonsense, and then Uranus pulled off a sneaky move that made Vanessa almost drop her sword. Vanessa firmly gripped the sword and fought Uranus like nonsense, and by "nonsense", I mean running side-by-side by each other and doing flips off the walls while clashing with each other. Uranus punched Vanessa, but she recovered and poked Uranus with her sword. They did a few more clashes before Vanessa grabbed Uranus' arm and kicked him across the arena.

"Not bad cougar, but now it's my turn!" Uranus said with an evil smile.

Uranus lunged for her and they began clashing, before Uranus could do his move, Vanessa literally pulled his leg and knocked him to the ground. Vanessa clashed with him even while he was on the ground. Vanessa jumped before Uranus could knock her off her feet. Uranus got up and they began clashing with those swords as if they really meant it. Vanessa was leaking with sweat, and then she launched one of her grapple hooks, catching Uranus on the leg again. Vanessa kicked him and dodged him like a pro. Uranus was impressed by Vanessa's act, and he just about had everything he could do to stand up to her. Then Vanessa made a smart move, kicked Uranus again and then knocked his sword out of his hand! Uranus looked at Vanessa with wide eyes and a shocked expression.

"DING! DING! DING! Vanessa the cougar wins!" Neptune cheered.

"Yes…yes she did…" Uranus said, shocked.

"Who's a better sword fighter now?" Vanessa asked, slightly teasing.

"Please, don't rub it in," Uranus said with a smirk.

Earth came over and she typed on her computer that she was universally impressed with their efforts.

"Vanessa, that was AWESOME!" Po shouted as he pumped both fists into the air.

"Thank you, Po," Vanessa replied with a smile.

"But I don't think Jupiter's too happy Tigress beat his record with Tai Lung in second place," said Pluto.

"Yeah, that is an issue," Uranus agreed.

"How about some cheesecake, some sardines and some tortellini to celebrate, eh?!" Neptune asked with a smile.

"I'll take the cheesecake," Po said with a smile.

"BING! I'll go get it!" Neptune cheered.

Then Neptune began running, but then he tripped, got back up and began running again.

"I think I'm starting to like that guy," Po said with a smile.

Neptune came back out and shouted, "I LIKE YOU TOO, PANDA!" Then he went back through the door with Po a bit cringed.

"I…I said that too soon didn't I?" he said.

"Let's just go celebrate, we'll be at Mars soon, in about 20 Earth minutes," Uranus said.

They all went to go celebrate for the Earthlings' victory.

Meanwhile, back on the main deck of the _SolarX_, the planet Saturn is outside the main window; some Steroids are looking at it, as they got closer to it. Tigress and Tai Lung came out with some members of the Solar Team and they were amazed to see the planet Saturn out there.

"Wow, that's a beauty," Tigress said with awe.

"Oh, thank you!" Saturn giggled.

Tigress chuckled at that response as Tai Lung went up to the main window to check it out. Then he noticed an orange dot.

"What's that orange dot to the right?" Tai Lung asked Sedna.

Sedna looked up and said, "That's the second largest moon in the Solar System, Titan. It's even bigger than the planet Mercury."

Tai Lung was surprised to hear that, and then Mercury said, "Three minutes until landing." Then Mother Sun came onto a screen and said, "Hello all."

"Hi, Mother Sun," everyone said in unison.

"I know I can't talk long, but I just wanted to congratulate Tigress and Tai Lung for performing such an amazing universal performance. We saw the whole thing at the Solar Base play out live," Mother Sun explained.

"I didn't know that we were being monitored," Tigress said, dumbfounded.

"It is an interesting event to see Earthlings perform so well," Mother Sun said with a smile.

"Well, you probably know Jupiter's not too happy about it," said Saturn.

"I just can't stand that he's like that. It's this stupid War that's going on that's got him like that."

"Yeah, he should lighten up," agreed Tai Lung.

"Well, I gotta go because you're about to be in a bad reception area," said Mother Sun.

"Bye Mother Sun," everyone said in unison.

Then Mother Sun went off the screen, Jupiter came in and said, "Landing in t-minus two minutes."

"Let's get ready for landing," said Mars.

In the distance, they saw a white moon that they were getting closer and closer to. But they didn't know that Jupiter was clenching a heart necklace close to his chest, he had a small tear come out of his eye as well.

"_I'm gonna deliver a punch when I see you again, Tigress,"_ the Kaftar said through Tigress' mind.

"Shut up! Shut up!" Tigress muttered so no one else could hear her.

"_You cannot escape, you worthless tiger."_

Tigress wanted to shout something but she kept it to herself, she knew she had to focus on their efforts right here and now.

**A/N: Well, they surely showed Jupiter didn't they? Well, I hope you enjoyed cuz we're gonna get to the good stuff soon! :D**


	14. First steps into the adventure

**A/N: This chapter's a bit shorter, but I hope you enjoy it. :) I don't own KFP or the Kaftar from **_**Cabela's Dangerous Hunts 2011**_**.**

**Chapter 14 - First steps into the adventure**

A while later, on the surface of Enceladus, the moon is quiet and peaceful, there's ice on the ground making the scenery look beautiful, the ringed planet Saturn hangs in the sky with some of its other moons by it as bright objects. Then the _SolarX_ makes a landing on the moon with a soft touchdown.

In the hallway of the _SolarX_, Tigress, Tai Lung, Saturn, Mars, Mercury, and Venus are waiting for Jupiter, who's currently looking for any signs of Vulcan's facility.

"Is he gonna get here soon?" Tigress asked.

"He's always behind, he's too obsessed finding Vulcan," Saturn replied.

"Also, we don't need to provoke him after the most recent events," Venus warned.

Tigress knew she was gonna have trouble with Jupiter, as did Tai Lung, but at least they got others to look after besides Jupiter. Then Jupiter came running in, he was ready for this.

"Okay, this IS frustrating, but it looks like we're gonna have to travel by vehicle and foot to find the facility. It's invisible on our maps," Jupiter groaned.

"Of course, Vulcan's getting harder and harder to find," Venus said.

Jupiter turned to the Earthlings and said, "And I want you two to stay close and do as I say. Got it?"

"Got it," Tai Lung and Tigress said in unison.

"Good. Now let's move out. If you two can afford to."

Then Jupiter opened the hatch to the outside sending Tigress and Tai Lung into a brief panic before they realized that the Chewies took affect and they're breathing on a moon with no air!

"Wow, this is so cool..." Tigress said in an awed tone.

"Cold, Enceladus is cold, but it's not the coldest place in the Solar System," Saturn pointed out.

"The moon Triton, Neptune's moon, is the coldest isn't it?" Tai Lung asked.

"Exactly. Now let's hurry and find Vulcan," said Mercury.

"Let's go!" Tigress said with confidence.

Tigress began to go, and she jumped out with Saturn saying: "Wait! The surface has..." Tigress slipped on the ground and fell flat on her face.

"…ice...the surface is icy..." Saturn finished with a cringed face.

Tigress looked up with an annoyed look and said, "Gee! Thanks for the update!"

They all went down to the surface with caution, Saturn helped Tigress up as the others came onto the surface with caution. Mercury gave them shoes to stand on the surface of Enceladus with no problem.

"Okay, I just called in the pods, we're gonna drive for about 50 miles and then we're heading out to see if we can find Vulcan's facility," Jupiter told them/

"Wow, we're gonna be driving around on a moon, on which no Earthling has ever stepped foot on until today," Tigress said with awe.

"I can agree with that, Tigress," said Tai Lung.

"_You know, Tigress, maybe you aren't a failure, you an EPIC failure!"_ the Kaftar shouted in Tigress' mind, _"You failed to save Po from getting blasted by Shen's cannon, you failed to save your father! He was killed because of you!"_

Tigress held her head, but the others didn't notice, she was mumbling for him to shut up and all that.

"_I COULD overtake you again, tiger lady!"_ the Kaftar continued, _"You cannot escape from me! I know you're on a moon called Enceladus! How the heck do I know? I collected the blood from your bloodstream, and now I know exactly where you are! You can hide Tigress, but you cannot escape me EVER!"_

"SHUT UP!" Tigress screamed.

Everyone turned around to see her and she was holding her head while falling onto her knees.

"Tigress! Are you okay?!" Tai Lung asked in a concerned tone.

Tai Lung bent down to help her up, when he picked her up Tai Lung asked, "What's wrong?"

"Yeah, what is wrong with her?" Saturn asked, concerned.

Tai Lung looked at her and said, "She's being attacked by the Kaftar."

"Nightfall 'Justin' Kaftar?" Jupiter asked.

"That's his full name?" Tai Lung asked.

"Yes, we know about him, but we don't know what he can do."

"He's attacking her from within her mind. He's such a big pain!"

"And...I want to stab a blade through his heart..." Tigress said in an pained and angry tone.

"Maybe you'll get the chance," Mercury assured her.

"You guys keep a watch on her, I'll be concerned about Vulcan," said Jupiter.

Jupiter then drove their attention to the pods that were now here, there were three each, to hold two each with an optional third seat.

"Tai Lung, put Tigress in the third seat, she'll be more relaxed there. You and I will watch her," said Venus.

"Can do, Venus," Tai Lung replied.

Tai Lung was concerned for his sister, she's going through a hard time once again with the Kaftar, oh, how he wished Tigress could get her wish by stabbing him! They all climbed aboard their pods and strapped in, Venus, Tai Lung and Tigress went together in one while the others took the other two. Then they all took off in the direction they needed to be heading in.

Meanwhile, on the surface of Mars, Po and Vanessa have arrived at their destination with no problem, Po and Vanessa were amazed to be standing on a planet that no Earthling has stepped foot on until today.

"AAAAWWWWWWSOOOOOMMMMMMEEEEEE! This is totally awesome!" Po said in an excited tone.

"Don't work yourself up like last time Po, you hurt yourself remember?" Vanessa giggled.

They kept looking around on the surface, it was mostly just a red desert with a mountain in the distance.

"BING! Second time on Mars!" Neptune cheered.

"It's the third time, Neptune," said Uranus.

"Hey, I was in the ship one of the times we were on Mars!"

"I know this is exciting for you Earthlings, but we've got to focus on finding Vulcan's facility," said Pluto.

Then Earth came along with a sheet of paper and Pluto began reading it.

"Okay guys, we're going to head to Olympus Mons. We should check that area out first and then head out to the Valles Marineris," Pluto said as he looked at the screen.

"Is that mountain over there Olympus Mons?" Vanessa asked, pointing at it.

Uranus looked over and said, "Yep, that's it. But even though it looks close, it's actually far away."

"It sure does look close though," said Po.

"Olympus Mons is the largest mountain in the Solar System, it's more than 80,000 feet tall, and it's about the same size as the state of Arizona on your planet in the United States," Pluto explained.

Po and Vanessa were amazed to hear that, then Uranus said, "We've got space pods to get us there faster. So don't worry."

"HEY! I like this planet! I got an idea, let's remember some memories!" Neptune said with a wide smile.

"Oh, Neptune not now!" Uranus groaned.

"OKAY! Let's do it! Did you know that I used to be dumb and that Uranus used to be gay?"

"Uranus used to be gay?!" Po asked with raised eyebrows and wide eyes.

"UGH! Neptune! Do you have to tell them everything?!" Uranus barked angrily.

"Hey! I love reliving memories! So dang fun! And Jupiter used to play with dolls! From a girl's playhouse when he was young!" Neptune cheered.

"Neptune! Please stop!" Pluto hissed, "Let's not relive memories right now! We got Vulcan to worry about!"

"Okay! I was gonna stop anyway!"

They all rolled their eyes as they began heading over to the space pods.

Back on Enceladus, more than 700 million miles away from Mars, the KAFTAR is observing something in secret. He smiled deviously as he watched Jupiter and the others park their vehicles and got out to investigate.

"Vulcan, are you there?" the Kaftar asked into the radio.

"_Yes Nightfall, what's up?"_ Vulcan replied.

"I'm here on Enceladus, and I've been stalking them ever since they arrived."

"_Good work, Nightfall. What're they up to?"_

"It looks like they're investigating for the facility."

"_I got your coordinates, don't let them see you here, not now. They're about one mile south of the facility. Do NOT let them get there!"_

"Roger that. I'm gonna give them the element of surprise!"

_I like your thinking. Don't be seen. Out!_

Then Vulcan hung up and the Kaftar began to sneak around to them without being noticed.

We join the warriors as they continue to investigate for Vulcan's facility. While they did so, Tigress approached Saturn and asked: "Can I talk with you?"

"Sure, and have you heard more out of the Kaftar?" Saturn asked, she knows of what the Kaftar can do because Tigress told the Team about it.

"Not yet. But I'll let you know," Tigress replied.

"Pretty creepy he can track your blood as a GPS and find you. So, what did you want to talk about?"

Tigress gathered up her courage and said, "Don't break out on me, because...I need to ask you something...something about why...you were upset when you showed us that...Love Cluster." Saturn's eyes widened when Tigress mentioned that, she then asked, "Why do you wanna talk about that?"

"Because I want to help with what ever problem you have, Saturn. You're my friend and friends help each other. If you tell me what's going on, I can help you," Tigress assured her.

"I...I...don't know..." said an unsure Saturn.

"Saturn, whenever I have problems, I talk to my friends about it, and they help me out every time. Look up to me, Saturn, I'm here to help if you need it," Tigress explained.

"It's...emotional..."

"I understand if you don't want to talk about it, Saturn."

Saturn sighed, looked at Tigress and gave her heart shaped necklace to her. Tigress looked at her with confusion and Saturn said, "Open it up." Tigress did so and she was surprised to see a photo of her and Jupiter with "Together Forever" under the picture.

"You...you..." Tigress said, shocked.

"Yes..." Saturn said sadly, "I still love Jupiter...I...I...never stopped loving him..."

"Why didn't you tell us before?" Tigress asked, looking at her.

"I...I was scared...I don't...know if he still loves me...like he is now...this War's torn us apart from each other and..."

Then Saturn began crying while holding her eyes, Tigress' heart broke in two when Saturn told her this. Thinking fast, Tigress hugged Saturn, her body went through Saturn's rings that were like a hologram, but looked solid when you aren't touching them.

"There, there, Saturn," Tigress said softly, "I'm sure he still loves you. This War's just got him worked up. I know how you feel, I've had romantic troubles before, but when I found Po, all of it went away."

"H-How can you be sure of that..." Saturn asked between sobs.

"Because true love never dies, Saturn. I know so, Jupiter might be a stick in the mud because of this War, but I'm sure he's a good guy."

Then a LARGE SHIP flew over them and Jupiter called them over to take cover immediately.

"_We've got a problem! There's going to be a huge fight coming up!"_ Jupiter said from the radio.

Tigress picked up the radio and said into it, "Gee! Thanks captain obvious!"

Then they got ready because there were hundreds of minions heading towards them!

**A/N: Good or bad? Be honest please. I did the best I could, and we'll be switching between Po's team and Tigress' team in the story, but I'll make sure it won't get too complex. I hope you enjoyed and leave an honest review! :)**


	15. Alerted and a Fight

**A/N: Here's chapter 15! Enjoy! I don't own KFP or the Kaftar from DH 2011. And it's always daytime in outer space because the sun's always shining. :)**

**Chapter 15 - Alerted and a Fight**

While the excitement is taking place at Enceladus, in the Hall of Warriors of the Jade Palace, Shifu, Viper, Mantis, Monkey, and Crane are anxious and desperate to find the four missing warriors, they're prepared to tell the whole Valley they're missing.

"All right students, we'd better send out a bigger search party since we're unable to find them ourselves," Shifu said in a serious tone.

"I just hope Tigress and the others are okay...what could've happened to them?" Viper said in a worried tone.

"I don't know, but what I do know is that we gotta do our best with the Valley in hopes of finding them."

"Let's GO! Let's go find our friends!" Monkey stated.

"Yes, let's hurry up," said Shifu.

Then a figure came into the Palace, they all turned to see who it was and it was Varuna, she'd come to tell them something.

"Who are you?" Shifu asked.

"I am Varuna, I come here because of your students," Varuna replied.

They all got into their fighting stances and Shifu demanded, "What have you done with them?!"

"Relax Shifu. I am no enemy."

They all got out of their fighting positions and Shifu asked, "Do you know where exactly they are?"

"Well, to make it a bit short...Po went after his action figures that Neptune took, he climbed aboard the SolarX and it took off into space...so yeah..." Varuna explained.

"THEY'RE IN OUTER SPACE?! WHY DIDN'T YOU INFORM US?!" Shifu shouted in a shocked tone.

"We've never taken to a place so big and so dangerous!" Viper said in a shocked tone.

"Calm down, calm down. The Solar Team is making sure they're safe," Varuna assured them.

"Then why don't you just bring them back to us?!" Shifu demanded.

"I'm sorry...but Jupiter and his team are on such a tight schedule...that they won't be coming back until the War's over..."

Shifu and the others stood their speechless and Varuna said to them, "I knew this would happen. They just sent me to tell you where they are. And uh..." Things were getting awkward here, Varuna rubbed the back of her head and said: "Po and Vanessa are on Mars on a mission, as Tigress and Tai Lung are on Saturn's moon Enceladus..." After much more silence, Varuna knew she'd accomplished her task, then she said, "Maybe I should go..." Before she could leave, Shifu shouted, "Wait!" Varuna turned around and asked: "Are you gonna be hysterical?"

"I would be, and I should be, and how'd you get here anyway?" Shifu asked.

"I got here in a space pod."

"And can it hold as much as us?"

"Yes, it can hold a maximum of ten people. Why?"

Shifu stepped up and said, "That's my daughter, son and son in law and one of my students out there! I'm responsible for them! I gotta go out there to help them!"

"Whoa, Shifu, you should know when I go back into space, there's no coming back to Earth," Varuna warned.

"I don't care! I'm going out there to help them! And you should know when it comes to daughters and sons, you're the one responsible! I'm going with you and that's final!" Shifu stated.

Varuna sighed and said, "Okay, but you must do what I say. We'll get to your daughter, son, and your students in time. If anything happens, I'll send you out to help. Am I clear?"

"Crystal clear."

"Good."

Shifu turned to his students and said, "You are coming with me! We'll send Zeng out to get guards to protect the Valley. I don't know how long we'll be gone, but we gotta go find my daughter, son, and my students. Am I crystal clear to y'all?"

The students bowed and said in unison, "Yes Master Shifu." Now, they were all excited and a bit nervous to be going out to space to find Po, Tigress, Tai Lung, and Vanessa! Then they began to head out while Shifu sent Mantis to tell Zeng to get more guards to protect the Valley and Palace.

Meanwhile, back on the surface of Enceladus, there's a big battle going on, Tigress ran behind some cover before some blasts from laser guns almost hit her, she found herself in front of Mars, who is ready to attack.

"These dopes are desperate, we gotta beat'em into the ice," said Mars.

"I agree, they really are putting up a fight," Tigress said.

"Let's charge!" Mars shouted.

Tigress agreed as she pulled her black necklace that changed into her high tech black suit, then they headed out to fight! When they got out there, Tigress let out a small roar and then she began to fight hardcore style! She launched several grapple hooks and brought down some enemies, then Mars helped her and they began working side-by-side like wildfire. Tigress pounded three enemies into the ground and grabbed one of the swords. She began slicing enemies and killing them like wildfire as she charged through the crowds of enemies.

Tai Lung was paralyzing them with his nerve attack and Jupiter was blasting the ones in the air out of the sky. Jupiter wanted to go after the ship, but it left and then Jupiter called on his defenses to bring it down. Then Jupiter resumed fighting, Tigress came across Jupiter who just ignored her and kept fighting like wildfire. He took off into the air and began slicing through enemies doing all kinds of crazy moves. Tigress was impressed, but it didn't last for long because she had to resume fighting. She began doing her kung fu moves on the minions and continue to use the sword to slice them in two.

Saturn came to help Tigress and then she used her powers to launch a couple of huge boulders to a bunch of enemies, they were crushed instantly. Tai Lung began fighting alongside with Mercury and Venus who were having a blast fighting, but in a serious way. Tai Lung yelled as he jumped high in the air, put his fists in front of him as he began to fall down and then he crushed 10 enemies and sent a shockwave through the ice of the moon.

Mars used his powers to create a HUGE dust devil, it went across the battlefield and it took out lots of enemies. The Solar Team along with Tigress and Tai Lung are working like a charm. Tigress knew they were going to win this battle, she was so confident. Tai Lung noticed something in the sky, he gasped and shouted "Tigress watch out!" Tigress thought it was an enemy, but it was the SHIP coming down! It was falling out of the sky! The Solar Team took cover as Tigress slammed herself to the ground while covering her head. When the ship crashed there was a LARGE EXPLOSION. Tigress looked up to see the wreckage of the ship and then she noticed a lot more enemies were coming towards them!

Tigress got ready and launched one of her grapple hooks, the enemy caught it surprising Tigress, the enemy then swung her into a rocky hill making her yell in pain and then she tumbles off of it. When she hit the ground she was caught by Mars, the Steroid took her back to the battle and then she began to fight once more. Tai Lung paralyzed three more enemies while Jupiter handled 20 more, he was trying to regain back his honor. Mercury used his powers to fire rocks that were covered with fire, and Venus used her firepowers to take out 30 enemies! It's complete chaos, you do not want to be there!

"_Did you know, Tigress, that I can do things you think I can't do?"_ the Kaftar asked through Tigress' mind.

"Shut up, I'm fighting here!" Tigress demanded.

"_I know you are, Tigress. But will this take away your chances of victory?"_

Then Tigress felt a sharp PAIN come to her head and then her side! She said, "Wuh? How are you doing this?!"

"_I have a limited supply of power to attack you without attacking you, Tigress. It's very limited. BUT IT'S PAINFUL!"_

Then Tigress held her stomach in pain as the Kaftar attacked her without attacking her! Saturn noticed her and she shouted out her name when Tigress fell to the ground! Saturn rushed to help her up, she saw pain and anger in Tigress' eyes.

"Tigress, what happened?! Are you all right?!" she asked in a fast tone.

"Hiiiiissssssss..." Tigress hissed in pain, "It's...it's the Kaftar! H-He's attacking me without attacking me!"

Saturn noticed other minions coming for them. She stood up and said: "I guess I have to stand up for you then!"

Then Saturn pulled out two laser guns and began firing on the enemies that began going down with every shot onto them! Tigress was too much in pain to know what was going on around her, the Kaftar has delivered an extremely powerful punch, oh, how much she wanted to kill him! Then one enemy come from behind Saturn, but she punched him with out turning around and he fell onto the ground unconscious. Mercury noticed what was going on with Tigress and he came to help Saturn fight the enemies away. Tai Lung then grabbed a huge laser gun to blast many enemies away. Jupiter POUNDED four enemies at once and he kicked three more away. The fight was beginning to settle now, then the minions began to retreat and Jupiter shout two down before they could escape.

"Stupid Vulcan. Such a mess, thinking he's got everything under control," Jupiter muttered.

Back with Saturn, Mercury, and Tigress, who's still in pain, they were all relieved the battle has stopped and that they made it through.

"HOO!" Mars panted, "That was something else. With these Earthlings, we can do things faster!"

Saturn didn't pay any mind to Mars, she was concerned about Tigress who was laying motionless with tightly squeezed eyes with heavy breathing. Mars looked at Tigress and asked, "Hey, what's wrong with her?"

"She said something about the Kaftar attacking her," Saturn replied.

"Where?" Mercury asked as he looked around, "I don't see any Kaftar."

"He-he attacked me with some psychological powers...he's such a pain in the butt!" Tigress said in a hurt tone.

Tai Lung came over and he knew exactly what had happened to Tigress, Jupiter came over and taunted, "Did the young tiger get hurt? Can't stand up to the fight?"

"Jupiter! This is serious! She's hurting, but there's no physical pain on her!" Venus hissed.

"The Kaftar attacked her, without attacking her. You should be more sensitive to us," Tai Lung told him.

Jupiter began walking away and said, "Kaftar's not my problem, he's yours."

"He's everyone's problem whether you think so or not!"

Jupiter didn't answer, they all groaned as Mercury picked up Tigress and said, "We're gonna get her back to the camp, in case something happens, I want us to be ready for it."

"Camp? What camp?" Tai Lung asked.

"He means that we have a small hut to wait and find what we can find on the moon's surface. We set it up before we were attacked," Venus said.

"We still can't find Vulcan's facility?" Mars asked.

"No. We'd better go back to our hut and find what we're looking for. I sure hope the other team's doing better than we are," said Saturn.

Then they began to walk back to the base with caution while Mercury carried Tigress, who opened one in pain and anger.

Meanwhile on the surface of Mars, on Olympus Mons, Vanessa, Earth, Pluto, Uranus, Neptune and Po have made it to the top of the tallest mountain in the Solar System.

"Whew, what a climb that was," Po said in an exhausted tone.

"Yeah, whew, first time I've ever climbed Olympus Mons," agreed Po.

Pluto turned to Earth and asked, "Earth do you see anything?" They were looking down into the crater of the mountain, the crater was HUGE I mean HUGE and DEEP! Earth shook her head making the others groan.

"According to her readings there's no sign of Vulcan's facility here on Olympus Mons," Uranus said.

"Does that mean we have to go to Valles Marineris?" Pluto asked.

"It sure seems that way," Vanessa said in an annoyed tone.

"UGH! I hope the other team's doing better than we are!" Uranus groaned.

They noticed a ship orbiting the planet and it had dropped off minions, but the minions don't see them.

"We need to be careful. There's hundreds of minions Vulcan sent out. We need to be careful," Pluto warned.

"Got it," said Po.

Po began walking and then he tripped and fell into a hole, making Neptune laugh and say, "He said to be careful!" Po just looked up with an annoyed look as he groaned.

**A/N: It seems our teams aren't doing so well right now. Will they gain their way back? Stay tuned! :D**


	16. Shocking encounter

**A/N: Here's chapter 16, enjoy! I don't own KFP or the Kaftar from DH 2011**

**Chapter 16 - A shocking encounter**

A while later at the Solar Camp, Jupiter is monitoring for Vulcan's facility while the others watched Tigress and did some monitoring themselves. Tigress, now in her regular clothing, is still in pain while wheezing in pain as she held her head.

"How're you holding up, tiger?" Jupiter asked.

Tigress didn't answer, she continued to wheeze in pain. Tai Lung rubbed her head lightly, Tigress liked it but she couldn't smile.

"I just got a contact from the _SolarX_, they've hidden the ship from visibility to any hostiles," said Saturn.

"That's good. I think I'm getting closer to finding our target," Jupiter said.

Then Tigress felt better all of a sudden, she sat up and she wasn't in pain anymore.

"Tigress, are you okay?" Tai Lung asked in a concerned tone.

"I've never felt better. Pain's gone away," Tigress said with a warm smile.

"That's good. You really gave me a scare," Mercury said.

"All right, I'm glad you're better tiger. Cuz we've got to head out in just a few minutes. I was thinking about you staying back here," said Jupiter.

"I am fine. And you shouldn't be like you are now. Whatever happened in your past, you must let go. Let it go," Tigress reasoned.

"I would, but I'm too busy right now."

Tigress and the others just groaned at that, Saturn shook her head and clinched her heart necklace close to herself. Tigress stood up and she felt no pain, Venus, Mars, and Mercury were relieved for Tigress to be okay. Tai Lung stood up and gave her a loving brother hug and Tigress returned the hug with a smile. Then Tigress let go of Tai Lung and began walking to the door.

"Where're you going?" Mercury asked.

"I'm just going out to get some air," Tigress replied, "Or...the moon doesn't have air and...you know what I mean."

"Are you sure you're okay?" Tai Lung asked in a concerned tone.

Tigress smiled at Tai Lung and said, "Of course, brother, I've never felt better."

"Okay, but be back soon."

"Or you'll just be left behind," said Jupiter.

"You know that we can find her if she keeps her radio with her!" Venus said with a glare.

Jupiter just shrugged while Tigress headed to the door.

"Be careful, sis! Don't wander too far away!" Tai Lung warned.

Tigress gave him a "thumbs up" with a smile before heading out the door.

Outside, Tigress made sure she didn't slip on the ice this time as she stepped out. She took in a deep breath and slowly breathed out. It was different to breath in and out on a new object for her, it felt like home, but on a much different scale. As she walked a bit she couldn't help but feel weird walking on a celestial body other than Earth. She looked up at the planet Saturn and just admired the glorious rings. She smiled as she took in the site, she loved it, and yet felt so different on Enceladus. Tigress then looked to get a look at the icy hills in the distance and then she saw a black figure with a hood over his head! He was doing something to the space pods!

"HEY! YOU!" Tigress shouted.

The figure jumped and then began running off, Tigress then began to run after it on all fours, determined to find out who or what that figure is. As she ran after the mysterious figure, she couldn't help but feel something familiar to the figure, but she paid no mind as she continued to run after him. They began to run up a hill as Tigress closed in, then they slid down the hill, that gave them cold wet butts. Tigress held her butt while yelling, "WOO! Brrrr! Wooo! Hooo! Hoo! That's cold! Wooo!" The figure felt the same but he didn't yell anything. When they reached the bottom of the hill, they began running again with Tigress behind him! Then the figure jumped into the air and when he landed he began to ice skate across the icy surface! That gave Tigress an idea and then she began to ice skate herself. They skated across the ice, Tigress grew determined as she chased the figures as they ice skated, and they began to do dance moves on the ice as they would in Figure Skating in the Winter Olympics to avoid cracks in the ice.

The figure kept getting a bit further away from Tigress, she spun around and began to skate faster after the figure. They began to jump over small holes as they skated, at the times of the beats in the song itself. They began to do some dance moves as they were now just 10 feet apart from each other. Tigress shouted out to him but he just kept ice skating and doing some dance moves to avoid cracks in the ice. Tigress jumped into the air and spun around like a ballade dancer while in the air, she landed on the ice smoothly and she continued to chase the figure. Tigress enjoyed skating, but she was more determined to catch the figure than having fun. She forgot she had her radio, so she didn't pay any mind to it. The planet Saturn was behind Tigress as she ice skated.

"YOU better get back here you saboteur!" Tigress shouted.

"Then why don't you catch me?!" the figure shouted.

Tigress continued to skate after the figure and doing dance moves to avoid some more ice cracks. She growled at the figure as she chased him, while ice skating. They were getting closer to some hills and then Tigress grabbed an ice crystal and threw it in front of the figure! The figure was startled, but he turned to the right and continued to ice skate Tigress did a dance move and then she was three feet away from the figure.

"I almost got you!" Tigress shouted.

"No you don't!" the figure shouted.

The figure did a move and then he zoomed a bit farther away from Tigress, as the song ended the figured slipped onto his face and tumbled onto solid ground! He began running as Tigress continued to skate. Then he hid behind a rock, Tigress saw him hide and she went after him. When she reached the rock, she saw him and demanded, "Who are you?! Why were you trying to sabotage our space pods?" The figure didn't answer and Tigress demanded, "Come out of there! I can see you!" The figure groaned as he stood up, then Tigress demanded, "Take off the hood!" The figure groaned loudly as he took off the hood revealing himself to be THE KAFTAR who said, "Happy now?!"

"NIGHTFALL?!" Tigress shouted in a shocked tone.

"Yes, it is I, Nightfall, a.k.a, the Kaftar," the Kaftar replied.

Tigress fell to her knees and asked, "How? What? When? WHAT'RE YOU DOING HERE?!"

"Maybe I'm just enjoying a tour of the Solar System."

"But you couldn't have gotten off the planet by yourself!"

"I told you, we're gonna have more fun together, Tigress."

"The Solar Team doesn't know about you here do they?! If not, HOW DID YOU GET HERE?!"

"Let's just say I just wanted to take care of a little business."

The Kaftar began walking away and Tigress said, "I'm gonna..." The Kaftar stopped her, pointed at her and said seriously, "Look. If you EVER mention you saw me to ANYONE, I guarantee there will be SERIOUS consequences. Remember the pain I gave you? Don't mention it to ANYONE. Understand?"

"WAIT! What's your plan?" Tigress shouted.

"Goodbye tiger lady! Enjoy the ice rink!" the Kaftar taunted.

Then the Kaftar disappeared from sight leaving Tigress in complete shock, she'd never expected to encounter the Kaftar on Enceladus. She just looked at the ground in shock, she didn't know what to do, it's like everything has slowed down around her. She heard someone trying to contact her over the radio, but she didn't pay any mind to it, for she was that shocked.

We join the Kaftar as he snickers evilly, but that changed when he heard Vulcan's voice say, _"What was that?!"_

"What?! Vulcan? Where?" the Kaftar said, startled.

"_I place a radio and transmitter in you when I captured you, and I just noticed that Tigress knows you're there!"_

"You heard everything?"

"_Your ears are my ears now, Kaftar! I told you not to get caught and Tigress knows you're there!"_

"She caught me off guard! Honest!" the Kaftar said desperately.

"_I don't care! I want you to be CAREFUL."_

We join Tigress as she continues to look at the ground in shock, her heart was pounding out of her chest. She didn't even notice that the three space pods were approaching from behind her. When they parked behind her, she didn't even noticed them. Tai Lung got off his and began to shout out for her. When he grabbed her she jumped out of her skin with a roar. She was relieved to see Tai Lung and she said, "Oh, it's only you."

"Tigress, what happened?" Tai Lung asked in a concerned tone, "You weren't supposed to go out this far."

"I saw...I saw..." Tigress tried to say.

"You saw what?" Jupiter asked.

Tigress couldn't speak, for she was so shocked, and then she remembered what the Kaftar threatened to her.

"I saw...ships..." Tigress lied.

"Vulcan's ships? Is that why you're so shocked?" Saturn asked.

"N-Not just that...this whole War...I just can't comprehend on what's happened..."

"You wouldn't believe it," Venus said.

"Okay, since tiger lady's okay, we need to get a move on. I think I found our target," said Jupiter.

"Jupiter, Tigress looks petrified with fear," said Saturn.

"Yeah. Tigress, you look like you've seen a ghost," Tai Lung said, examining her.

"Wait, did the Kaftar do something do you?!" Mercury asked.

"N-NO!" Tigress lied, "He didn't! I just told you why I'm so shocked! You should accept it!"

Tai Lung grew a suspicious look and then the Kaftar reminded Tigress of her father's death and her failure. Man, the Kaftar's really trying to take her down.

"I can't help but feel it's something with the Kaftar. Did you happen to see him on the moon?" Tai Lung asked.

"Now that's ridiculous! How could he be here?" Jupiter asked.

"I don't know, but I do know is that we should be careful We don't know what could be out there," said Saturn.

"Saturn's right. We should be careful considering how shocked this tiger is," agreed Mars.

"L-Let's just dr-drop the subject..." Tigress said in a shaky tone.

Tai Lung sighed, knowing it was something else than what Tigress "admitted". Jupiter just rolled his eyes and said, "Let's get a move on, Vulcan to worry about now."

"All right, General Jupiter," Tai Lung said sarcastically.

"Watch your words."

Tai Lung ignored him as he helped Tigress onto his space pod, he asked her if she was okay and she assured him she was fine. But he knew that she was lying, he could just plainly tell.

"I believe the target's about 20 miles northeast away from our camp. We need to head that way.

Saturn (mumbling): And you used to be my boyfriend...

Jupiter: What was that, Saturn?

Saturn: Let's go, unless you're having second thoughts.

Jupiter sighed and then he started up the engine to his space pod as the others did too. Tai Lung watched Tigress as Venus began to start the engine, and then they took off for their target.

**A/N: Did you like or not? Let me know, honesty please. :) See you next chapter! :D**


	17. Confrontation and the facility

**A/N: So sorry for the wait! I've been busy and I've been doing my own thing! Anyway, I hope you enjoy! I don't own KFP or the Kaftar from DH 2011.**

**Chapter 17 - Confrontation and the facility**

A while later on an icy hill, Jupiter, Mars, Mercury, Venus, Saturn, Tigress and Tai Lung are overlooking a base below them that was heavily guarded by Vulcan's minions. They saw that they were carrying orange glowing crystals into the facility. Jupiter had a serious look as he looked on, as did the others.

"We need a team to go down there and take out the guards without being spotted by those snipers," Jupiter said.

"How about Tigress and I go down there and defeat them?" Mercury asked.

"The tiger?! I don't..."

"It's my strategic plan, Jupiter. I'm the strategist in most of these scenarios," Mercury reasoned.

Jupiter groaned and said, "Fine, make sure she does what you say. If she's caught, we'll be caught and the mission will be compromised. Do you understand, tiger?" Tigress nodded and understood what Jupiter said.

"Good, find a way to distract those two guards in front of the entrance and then make your way in," said Jupiter.

"Got it," said Tigress.

Then Mercury and Tigress began to make their way down to the base with caution. They managed to stay invisible from sight from the minions while sliding down the hill.

Meanwhile, The Kaftar is outside the base and is listening to Vulcan over his radio.

"_...so do you understand, Nightfall?"_ Vulcan asked from over the radio.

"Yes I understand. You want me to guard the base to make sure that the enemy isn't coming," the Kaftar said into the radio.

"_Right, I want you to search every single part of the base. The minions are informed that you're coming, so don't worry."_

"Got it, Vulcan. Out."

Then the Kaftar began making his way into the base. He kept an eye out for his enemies. On the other side, at the entrance, Mercury and Tigress are stealthily approaching the two guards that're chatting about wanting real action instead of standing guard. Tigress and Mercury hid behind some rocks and Mercury whispered to Tigress, "I'll take the one out on the right and you take the left one."

"Got it," Tigress whispered.

Then they got into position, and Jupiter watched their progress. Then, at the right moment, Mercury gave the signal and then they knocked the two guards out with one blow. Mercury gave the "thumbs up" sign as he hid the two bodies from sight. Tigress looked over to the building tops and then the snipers began going down. Mercury informed her that Venus was bringing them down, which made Tigress have relief.

"Let's move. There're more inside," Mercury whispered.

Tigress nodded as they cracked the door open and then headed inside.

Inside the facility, Tigress and Mercury hid behind some boxes to keep themselves from being spotted. Then Tigress took out three guards without being noticed and then Mercury took out three more. They nodded at each other before continuing on.

"Jupiter, we're in," Mercury said into the radio.

"_Be careful. We'll join you when we can,"_ Jupiter said from over the radio.

"Roger that."

Tigress began wondering if the Kaftar knew they were inside, she knew he could hear what she's saying and others too. She had to keep it to herself or she'll receive serious consequences. Then Mercury took out three more guards and Tigress took out two more. Tigress felt a brief pain come to her side, but she paid no mind to it. She took out three more and then they were spotted! Tigress wasn't spotted, but Mercury was!

"HEY!" a minion shouted.

Tigress kicked him away and then Jupiter and the others came in and ambushed the minions. They began shooting them and kicking them away, doing all sorts of moves to take them out.

"Tigress, did you get spotted?!" Jupiter asked.

"No, it was me, sir. It was a mistake!" Mercury said.

"Well, fortunately it was our timing to come in. So no damage has been done."

"Come on, Jupiter! They could be coming out any second!" Saturn said.

"Right! Let's go!" Jupiter said.

They charged into the main part of the facility!

The warriors broke into the main part of the facility shooting and doing their kung fu moves. Tai Lung and Tigress worked together while Jupiter headed further into the base. Mercury used his meteor powers to take down three minions and Mars caused a dust storm to ravage over three more minions. Saturn used her skills to take out minions alongside with Tigress. Tai Lung began paralyzing enemies with his nerve attacks and Venus set other minions on fire as they fought. They were truly a great team, but they knew this was a high stake mission so they had to be on guard as they fought. Then Tigress felt a pain come to her head and to her side as she fought. She fell to the ground and Jupiter helped her up.

Jupiter then left her and then began to fight off more minions, no matter how many they defeated they just kept coming. Then DUDEN came in and began fighting against our warriors! Jupiter got into a clash with him while the others continued deeper into the base. Tai Lung and Tigress grabbed each other's hands and then began spinning around, punching enemies as they went. Saturn saved Tai Lung from getting shot by punching an enemy away. Venus sent a blast of fire into the base, making gas lines explode, but they were unharmed. Jupiter punched and kicked Duden away as he desperately made his way in. Then Mercury came to help Jupiter, but he was stopped easily. Then Tigress reached a steel door and punched it open.

"Good work, Tigress!" Saturn commented.

Jupiter was impressed, but he was still a bit jealous. Duden punched Jupiter, who returned it with a sharp jagged punch in the gut. Duden fell to the ground and Jupiter kicked him away. He then followed Tigress deeper into the base where they began to fight off more enemies. Jupiter pulled out his sword and began slicing through the enemies like they were nothing, very fast too. Tigress was impressed, but it didn't last for long for she had to fight herself out of 10 more minions. Then four minions came out with bazookas and then they fired at them! Jupiter sliced one in half but he couldn't stop the others and they made a large explosion on impact! Venus fell to the ground, injured, but able to fight.

"Venus?! Are you okay?!" Saturn asked, concerned.

Venus nodded before she began fighting again, then Tigress felt a huge pain come to her chest, she fell onto her knees and Jupiter gasped at the sight. He knew that she was fighting well and can handle it, but he was wondering why she had such a huge pain come to her. He pulled out both of his laser guns and shot many minions away from her, she was now wheezing in pain, Jupiter was just shocked at the sight as he blasted minions away.

Jupiter picked her up and put her in a safer location and then he went back to fighting. Tigress felt the pain go away and then she helped Jupiter out, who was thinking she must've been pulling his leg, which he hated. Tigress punched a minion away from Jupiter and then she heard the Kaftar's voice say, "_I know you're here."_

Then in a flash, the Kaftar ran by and tackled Tigress, Jupiter didn't take time to notice, so he didn't know WHAT happened to Tigress. The Kaftar and Tigress crashed through the wall as Mars and Venus proceeded to destroy the facility. The Kaftar faced Tigress with his evil eyes and said: "You're such a weakling, not wanting to admit that I'M on the moon Enceladus to your friends!"

"They have NO reason to know! You're my problem not theirs!" Tigress snarled.

"Ah, so strong at heart, and yet so weak. You cannot save anyone. You couldn't save Po from Shen's cannon, you couldn't save your father from his death," the Kaftar said with an evil smile.

"THAT WAS NOT MY FAULT!" Tigress screamed.

"YES! Yes it was, tiger lady. If you'd leapt into action, you wouldn't be responsible for his death. Can you really call yourself a warrior? You're a woman, women are weak and aren't allowed to do hardcore kung fu. That's not feminine."

Tigress roared and said, "I'm NOT feminine?!"

Then Tigress began fighting her nightmare, but forgot she couldn't fight him without inner strength. The Kaftar laughed evilly and kicked her butt again, grabbed her tail and began twirling it around again. Tigress tried to do something, but the Kaftar kicked her face and into a wall! The Kaftar grinned deviously as he watched Tigress get up and try to fight. Tigress YELLED as she tried again, but the Kaftar laughed and punched her away again.

The Kaftar laughed and said, "This reminds me when we were back in the Palace and you were trying to fight me!"

Tigress ROARED and began attacking him like wildfire, the Kaftar just blocked and avoided her attacks as she threw them. The Kaftar just grinned deviously as he punched Tigress across the hallway, she was badly battered and weak. The Kaftar just grinned as he watched the struggling Tigress barely even trying to get up, because she's so weak. In the center of the facility, Mars and Venus are fighting off even more minions and they even destroyed a lot of the Vulcanism. Mars placed some detonators as Venus kept the other minions away while Saturn, Mercury, Jupiter, and Tai Lung fought off the minions. Tai Lung POUNDED three into the ceiling and four more into the wall Jupiter gave Mars and Venus the "thumbs up" sign, knowing they'd done a good job setting the detonators.

"This was as easy as a charm!" Tai Lung said.

"Yeah, teamwork and strategy pay off," said Jupiter.

"This is Vulcan's new gift! He cannot return it either!" Mars said with an evil smile.

"Wait! Where's Tigress?!" Mercury shouted, knowing she's missing.

Jupiter began looking around and then he went to go find her while Tai Lung followed him, concerned for his sister. Back with Kaftar and Tigress, the young tiger warrior was barely standing against her worst enemy, they were now close to the entrance.

"HA HA HA!" the Kaftar laughed, "You cannot stand up against me, Tigress! I may not be able to keep you from having inner peace, but that doesn't mean I'll still pest you! If you try to get me out, you CAN'T! What worked back three weeks ago, WILL NO MORE!"

"You coward!" Tigress roared.

"I am no coward! You're the weak one! If you'd jumped into action your father would be here today! You could've moved before Tokuta did something! You're nothing compared to me! You're NOTHING!"

Tigress lunged to attack, but she fell over, making the Kaftar cackle evilly. Then Tai Lung and Jupiter came and they were shocked to see the Kaftar and Tigress wounded!

"YOU STAY AWAY FROM HER!" Jupiter shouted.

"Ah, and you care for her. You hate her, you know she's better than you," the Kaftar said with an evil smile.

"She might be, but she's my responsibility! You're going down like a weasel!"

The Kaftar moved as Jupiter LUNGED for him, Jupiter got into a fight with the Kaftar. The others came to help, but Vulcan's minions stopped them. Tai Lung bent down to help Tigress, but then he heard grunts from Jupiter. Then the Kaftar POUNDED him away and grabbed his sword! The Kaftar mocked Jupiter, angering Tai Lung, who began sword-fighting the Kaftar while using his kung fu skills. Tigress was helped up by Saturn, who was horrified of Tigress being battered up by that beast.

"Bring him down, Tai Lung! Bring him down!" Saturn ordered.

"I would like to know HOW he's here though!" Tai Lung said.

The Kaftar cackled as Tai Lung put up more of a fight than Jupiter did, they punched and kicked while more minions came out and distracted the others from the Kaftar. They clashed and clashed with each other as Tigress managed to get up. The Kaftar grinned deviously at Tai Lung, and then he did a move and knocked Tai Lung to the ground!

"PRIME EXAMPLE, TIGRESS!" the Kaftar shouted with an evil smile.

Then the Kaftar YELLED as he STABBED Tai Lung in the chest! Making Tigress gasp in shock and for Jupiter's eyes to widen in shock. The Kaftar twisted the sword and drove it deeper into Tai Lung how yelled in pain! Tigress wanted to do something, but she was too horrified. When the Kaftar was done, he looked at Tigress' saddened face that made him laugh and say, "You could've DONE something loser! You could've saved his life!"

"DETONATE!" Jupiter shouted.

"But..." said Mars.

"DETONATE!"

Then Mars pushed the button and the detonators went off making a big explosion inside the facility, destroying it. The Kaftar laughed and said, "Vulcan's not gonna be happy, but phase 2 is entering in!"

"GET OVER HERE!" Jupiter shouted.

Jupiter lunged for the Kaftar but he missed him, for the Kaftar went up to the ceiling and out of the base. Jupiter yelled loudly, and then he looked at Tai Lung, who was badly wounded. Thinking quickly, he grabbed Tai Lung and said: "We gotta go! This place is gonna collapse! Let's move now!" They all understood as the base began to collapse, they bolted out the door while a saddened Tigress was being dragged by Mercury.

Back outside, they reached safe ground and the facility was destroyed, Tai Lung was put in a space pod gently as Tigress came over and asked with a sad tone, "Is he gonna be all right?"

"If we can get him back to the ship and get him a healing unit, he shall be fine," Jupiter assured her.

"I'd like to know why the Kaftar's here, but we've got Tai Lung to worry about," said Saturn, concerned for the snow leopard.

Tigress began crying, knowing she could've done something to save Tai Lung, but she didn't, she tried to compose herself as the tears fell. She felt like a complete failure, she couldn't save Po from Shen, and she couldn't save her father from his death! They all climbed aboard the space pods while Tigress kept an eye on her brother, she was so sad she just wanted to die!

"We'll be at the ship in 10 minutes! Let's hope Tai Lung can hold on for that long!" Mercury shouted.

Tigress looked at her struggling brother, clinging to life with tears rolling down his eyes. The Kaftar was right, Tigress figured she is a failure and she can't save anyone. She just didn't feel like a warrior anymore, but a big fat failure that can't do anything but fail. Jupiter felt sorry for the Earthlings, he just had to get them to the ship NOW!

**A/N: Oh, how sad! Was this a good or bad chapter, please be honest. Was it rushed? Sorry if it could've been better. But I still hope you enjoyed. See you next chapter.**


	18. The Vulcanoid vs The SolarIX

**A/N: Here's chapter 18! Enjoy! I don't own KFP or the Kaftar from DH 2011.**

**Chapter 18 - The Vulcanoid vs. the SolarIX**

At the main deck of the _Vulcanoid_, Vulcan is by a window that gave him a great view of the planet Mars, but he wasn't looking at it, he was talking on his radio.

"So, how'd it go?" he asked into the radio.

"_The destroyed the facility!"_ the Kaftar replied from over the radio.

"What? They destroyed it? Hmmm, that's okay."

"_What?! I thought you'd be ticked!"_

Vulcan smiled evilly, "What the heroes don't know is that I have something dirty up my sleeve. The second team of the _SolarIX_ doesn't realize that I'm orbiting Mars at a distance."

"_Oh, I see where this is going."_

"Yes. I want you to remember your assignment and make sure to take down the Solar Team."

"_Roger that. I'm on my way to the ship anyway."_

Vulcan hung up and said to himself, "The warriors are wasting their time by destroying my facilities. They were just plain too late." Then he looked out the window at Mars chuckling, happy of how things are working out.

On the surface of Mars, at the edge of Valles Marineris, it's an extremely deep canyon, almost 29,360 feet deep at least. Then an explosion appeared and a minion was blasted out of the canyon by Vanessa, who was chuckling deviously.

"Is that all you lifeforms can do?!" Vanessa chuckled.

Then Earth, Po, Pluto, Uranus and Neptune came out of the canyon, Pluto pushed a button and then a large explosion ripped through a part of the canyon!

"I can't believe how easy that was!" Pluto laughed.

"Pure awesomeness! BANG!" Neptune cheered.

Neptune fell flat on his face while Uranus groaned, Earth smiled and Po came over to her.

"Hey Earth, I've been wanting to hear your voice. Why can't I hear it?" he asked.

Earth just looked away, shy, Uranus came over and said, "She's shy, she hasn't spoken in so long, it's become a natural thing." Po felt bad, he just wished he could hear Earth's voice.

"Guys, we've gotta get back to the ship. We need to find out our next assignment," said Pluto.

"Let's go," said Uranus.

They all began walking back while Po kept an eye on Earth, wanting to hear her voice. Then a LARGE snake came out from underneath the ground! It was the color of the surface of Mars!

"AAAHHH! What is that?!" Po screamed.

"It's a Martian Snake! Stay calm!" Pluto said.

"If we don't bother it, it won't bother us! Hopefully!" Uranus said.

He was wrong, or right, maybe both because the SNAKE came right at them! Earth pulled out a laser gun and when it opened its mouth showing off its TEETH thousands of teeth! Earth fired her weapon and the snake ROARED! Pluto fired an ice beam and it struck the snake! Po leapt into action and began attacking the snake. Vanessa fired a grapple hook and began circling around the snake making it turn over! The snake ROARED and went back into the ground! The warriors got into positions waiting for the snake to arrive. Pluto told them to wait for the vibrations and they did so, and after a minute the ground began shaking! Neptune yelled "Snake frenzy" before the snake nearly got Po! Vanessa pulled him aside and she fired another grapple hook at the snake's face! Uranus went up to its eyes and then STRUCK its eyes making it ROAR in pain! Then Earth fired water at the snake and struck its eyes while Po yelled "Feet of Fury" and began kicking the snake fast! Pluto froze Earth's waters and then went inside the snake! The snake stopped attacking and then began ROARING in pain as Pluto went through its body and then came out, not covered in any guts, but ice, he was covered in his own ice! Then the snake let out a hiss before it fell to the ground dead.

"Woo hoo! That was AWESOME!" Po cheered.

"That was some snake!" Vanessa said.

"Boom bam! Who wants to eat nachos?! I do! How about cheesecake?! BING!" Neptune cheered.

Earth giggled at Neptune, but didn't say anything, then Earth got a contact on her radio. Pluto picked it up and said into it, "Yes Jupiter."

"_Did you destroy the facility?"_ Jupiter asked from over the radio.

"Yes Jupiter, we destroyed it as planned."

"_Oh, I thought so. Guys, I believe Vulcan might have something going on, and I think we just wasted our time because of that."_

"What do you mean?"

"_Nightfall, or the Kaftar told us that Vulcan's plan is entering phase 2 and I discovered that most of Vulcan's minions are heading towards the sun!"_

"What?!" Pluto said in a shocked tone.

"_I know! I think Vulcan's main base is where his planet fell! Why didn't I think of that before?!"_ Jupiter said.

"Nightfall? Kaftar? What about him?" Po asked, confused.

"Jupiter, Po wants to know what you meant by the Kaftar," Pluto said into the radio.

"We believe the Kaftar is working for Vulcan. We encountered him on Enceladus and he stabbed Tai Lung with a sword!" Jupiter replied.

"WHAT?! Oh no!" Vanessa said, horrified.

"Jupiter, is he gonna be okay?!" Pluto asked in a fast tone.

"_I don't know!"_ replied Jupiter, _"We're on the way back to the SolarX! Get back to the SolarIX and meet up with us at the Solar Base!"_

"Copy that!"

Then Pluto hung up, turned to the others and said: "Things are more critical than they were before! We need to get back the _SolarIX_ now!"

"Let's do it!" said Neptune.

They all began running back to the _SolarIX _right away!

A while later on the main deck of the _Vulcanoid_, Vulcan is still waiting for the _SolarIX_ to get off the surface of Mars so he can ambush them.

"Oh, you stupid Solar Team! Do you have to always waste my time?!" Vulcan groaned.

He continued to wait and then he saw a ship going away from the planet Mars, he then grabbed his radio and said, "They're off the planet! Prepare to invade!" The minions began to get to work right away!

On the _SolarIX_, The warriors are desperately moving to get back to the _SolarX_, Po and Vanessa sat by each other in the corner out of the way. A lot of minions of the Solar Team are working real fast, moving back and forth.

"They believe they've got Vulcan located! Let's move it or lose it!" Uranus said.

While they worked like pigs, Po and Vanessa were worried about their loves. They were most concerned about the Kaftar, now that they know he's working for Vulcan, who knows how bad things can be.

"You all right?" Po asked Vanessa.

Vanessa looked up at Po and said, "Mmmm, I was just thinking..."

"About Tai Lung?"

Vanessa looked at the floor and said sadly, "Yes Po, he's unlike any guy I've ever known. I just love him too much. I don't want to lose him."

"I can relate to that, I don't want to lose Tigress...that beast's been giving her a headache of a lifetime," Po said, wrapping his arm around her.

"Maybe we shouldn't have split from the others...I just...I've felt so much better around Tai Lung...when I was a kid, people always pushed me around and said I was no good at all. They all hated me and said I was good for nothing…" Vanessa explained.

Po felt sorry for Vanessa and asked, "I'm so sorry, why didn't you want to tell me about that?" Vanessa looked up at Po with teary eyes and said: "I just...feel that I mean something when I'm around Tai Lung, it feels like I have a purpose in life."

"Didn't you feel better when you were accepted by Lao Hu as a student?"

"I did...but I couldn't help but feel that I have something missing in my life..."

"Oh, I understand you. I'm sorry that you had to go through that."

"Po! Vanessa! Get up!" Uranus warned.

Vanessa and Po stood up and Po asked: "What's going on?"

"The _Vulcanoid_! It's gaining on us!" Pluto shouted.

Po went up to a higher vantage point and he could see the _Vulcanoid_ coming right at them! It wasn't close, but it was getting closer!

"Come on! To get away from the _Vulcanoid_ it'll take every engine we got!" Sedna shouted.

"Why don't we fight?" Vanessa asked.

"The _SolarX_ is meant for fighting! This is just a speed type ship! We do have weapons, but it can't handle the _Vulcanoid_!" Pluto explained.

On the _Vulcanoid_, Vulcan is watching the _SolarIX_ as it tries to flee from him, he smiled deviously and said, "Run, run, but you cannot escape the _Vulcanoid_!

Back on the _SolarIX_, the minions and the warriors of the Solar Team are struggling to escape the _Vulcanoid_.

"Oh, man, that ship's fast!" Po said with wide eyes.

"The _SolarIX_ is the fastest ship in the Solar System!" Neptune said.

"You can tell that to Vulcan after he catches us!" Uranus said.

The _Vulcanoid_ was getting closer and closer with every second! Vanessa had her eyes on it at all times while the _SolarIX_ desperately flew through the cosmos to escape Vulcan. Vanessa came up with an idea and suggested, "Why don't we get ready to defend ourselves if it catches up to us?"

"Hey yeah! That's a good plan!" Uranus agreed.

"Ready on the guns! We'll have to pound the _Vulcanoid_ with every strike of power we've got!" Pluto shouted.

Earth got the port side of the guns ready and the minions of the Solar Team got ready on the starboard side just in case.

On the _Vulcanoid_, Vulcan is still watching the _SolarIX_ as it tries to escape.

"All hands get ready on the guns!" Vulcan ordered.

Outside the ship, the cannons and guns came out on the port and starboard sides of the ship!

Back on the _SolarIX_ Po joined up with Vanessa to observe the _Vulcanoid_ as it was nearly upon them!

Vanessa turned to Uranus and said, "The _SolarIX_ isn't gonna make it! Vulcan's gonna catch us!"

Uranus then ordered the minions to get ready to fire on the _Vulcanoid_, then, the _Vulcanoid_ began firing at them! The ship SHOOK violently and they were thrown off their feet as the ship fired upon them! Uranus ordered them to fire on the _Vulcanoid_ and then they began to do so right away! Then a blast from the _Vulcanoid_, shot the glass of the main deck open and the ship began to rip apart! Po knew they were in deep trouble, Vulcan already has the upper hand, and things got worse when Vulcan's minions began to pile in! Earth began shooting and slicing them in two as they kept coming in, Vanessa joined in the fight and so did Po.

Uranus and Pluto worked together while Neptune punched them viciously while yelling random things. Pluto froze some enemies while Po used his awesome kung fu to fight them off, Vanessa used a sword to slice off several of the minions heads off, and then more came in! The _SolarIX_ and _Vulcanoid_ kept firing on each other as Vulcan's minions began to bring the warriors down, and the _SolarIX_ was getting ripped apart by the _Vulcanoid's_ weapons.

Neptune blew several of the minions out the windows with his wind powers and then he kicked several out, Uranus saw that no casualties took place, which was confusing.

On the _Vulcanoid_, Vulcan ordered a huge gun to be aimed at the core of the _SolarIX_!

Back on the _SolarIX_, the warriors are having trouble holding up against the minions. Uranus pounded several minions to the floor and Pluto froze several others. Po and Vanessa grabbed each other's hands and began spinning around, punching enemies as they went. Earth noticed a creepy creature heading towards Po and Vanessa, she was horrified because of how creepy it looked. She knew she had to say something, for they or no one else knew about it, and she was too busy fighting. She had to work HARD to say something because she hadn't spoken in 4,000 years or so.

Then she pulled through and yelled "Look out" making Po notice the creature and then he killed it with one punch! Po was surprised to finally hear Earth's voice, but he had to focus on fighting the minions. Then the ship SHOOK even more than before and the alarms began wailing and the red lights came on! Uranus saw that the main core of the ship is gone!

"Oh! We're so dead meat!" Uranus groaned.

Then VULCAN came onto the ship and faced them with a devious grin.

"You can run all you like, but you can never escape the Vulcanoid!" Vulcan stated.

"You COWARD! You're going down like a weasel!" Vanessa screamed.

Vanessa lunged for him but Vulcan just stepped to the side, making her miss him. Vulcan pulled out his sword and stuck it in Po's face.

"Do you remember this sword panda? If so, do you remember what it does?" Vulcan asked.

"Of course, it was incredible for you to blast us away with some magic and then breaking up the ground with it," Po replied.

"Exactly right, panda," Vulcan said, "And I don't want to have to use this on you when you're in such a weak state? Look around, the _SolarIX's_ destroyed, and your minions are being captured. And you cannot stand up to me with this sword."

Po became brave, he wanted to say something and then he said, "I don't know what it's like losing a planet, but you cannot take your revenge on people that did nothing to you. I don't know what it was like, but you just can't live like this. You used to be a Solar Team member and you left in anger."

Vulcan's eyes widened in shock and anger, the other members were shocked to hear Po say that, except Vanessa.

"HOW DO YOU KNOW THAT?!" Vulcan demanded.

"Saturn told me, Vanessa, and the other two that're out there somewhere."

"Look here, panda, it's their fault I lost my planet. They're going to pay for it!" Vulcan scolded.

Vanessa stood up and asked, "How could've they been at fault? The comet hit your planet, not them."

"I don't want another word. They all...hate me...especially Jupiter. I don't want anymore of your nonsense."

"They never hated you," Po said, "They were surprised and horrified to know about your loss. Ever since I heard of it, I've been sorry for you Vulcan."

"ENOUGH! I've heard enough of your nonsense, panda!" Vulcan screamed.

He looked at Lingas and said: "Bring these guys to the main room. They're going to want to see the showdown."

"Aye sir," said Lingas.

"Showdown?" Po asked.

"Oh, you'll see," said Vulcan.

"And the Kaftar's working for you, isn't he?!" Po asked with a glare.

"Dang right, panda, you're pretty smart," Vulcan said with an evil smile.

He looked at the minions taking them as prisoners and then they cuffed Po and Vanessa up, and then he said, "Bring the cougar and panda to the main room, but lock the Solar Team members in the brig."

"Wretch!" Earth shouted.

Vulcan was shocked to hear her voice, it has been a long time since he's heard her voice, but he shook it off and told them to take them away. As Po and Vanessa were being dragged away, Po could see the emotion in Vulcan's eyes, sadness, not anger. Po knew that Vulcan wasn't really "evil" like Jupiter said.

Meanwhile aboard the _SolarX_, the KAFTAR is hiding in the cargo hold, he's waiting for Vulcan's signal, he'd stowed away on board.

"_Kaftar? Are you there?"_ Vulcan asked from over the radio.

The Kaftar picked up the radio and said, "Yes Vulcan. I'm here."

"_Are you on board the ship?"_

"Yes Vulcan."

_"Good. Because it's time for the showdown. We're going to bring the SolarX down!"_

"Finally some more action! What should I do?" the Kaftar said with an evil smile.

"_Well, do whatever you can to cause chaos and then I'll arrive to take them down!"_

The Kaftar snickered and said, "Let's get into action!" Then he hung up and began to head out to do what ever he can to distract the Solar Team!

**A/N: Things are getting bad! VERY bad! The Kaftar's really doing his thing this time! Is Tai Lung okay? Will our warriors make a comeback? We shall find out! Did this chapter seem rushed in parts? Please let me know. Thanks.**


	19. Emotions and Vulcan's second attack

**A/N: I'm SO sorry for the wait! I've been playing my two new Cabela's games that were released on October 23rd! **_**Cabela's Dangerous Hunts 2013**_** and **_**Cabela's **__**Hunting Expeditions**_** are what they're called. Okay, I'll shut up now and let you read! I don't own KFP or the Kaftar from DH 2011.**

**Chapter 19 - Emotions and Vulcan's second attack**

At the main deck of the SolarX, Tigress is sitting on a chair with her hands in her lap with her head down, she is softly crying while the Solar Team kept an eye on Tai Lung and an eye out for Vulcan. When Saturn and Venus looked over at her, it broke their hearts, the others felt bad for her too, even Jupiter. He looked at her and couldn't help but feel so sorry for her. Mercury gathered up the report of Tai Lung, went over to Tigress and sat down by her.

"Uh...Tigress...we just got the report for Tai Lung and...he's gonna be okay," Mercury told her.

Tigress was relieved to hear that, she smiled a bit at Mercury before her face turned back into sadness.

"Aren't you happy that your brother's gonna be okay?" Mercury asked.

Tigress looked at him with red eyes filled with tears and she had tears running down her eyes with stains on her cheeks from them.

"I-I am happy..." Tigress said sadly, "I just..I just..."

She buried her face in her paws and began crying, Jupiter's hands almost became limp when she began crying like that. Mercury was sad too Saturn herself had a tear come down her eye when she started doing that.

"I've...never seen such a broken spirit before..." Mars said a little sadly.

"Neither have I," Venus said in a sad tone.

Tigress felt a rage come to her and then she shouted out with a mixture of anger and sadness, "DANG THAT KAFTAR! He's so dang right about me being a complete failure! I couldn't save Po from Shen's cannon! I couldn't defeat a dang gorilla! I could've stopped Tokuta from killing my father with his sixteen inch claws! And DARN IT! I couldn't save Tai Lung from the Kaftar because I screwed up again, I could've stopped him from spearing him but I DID NOT! I AM A FAILURE! I HAVE NO REASON OF EVEN BEING HERE!"

"Don't talk like that! Everything in the universe has a purpose!" Jupiter said.

"EVERYTHING BUT ME!" Tigress screamed out of anger and sadness.

The Solar Team was shocked to hear her say that, she was so broken and so angry. She began crying again with tears streaming down her eyes. Tai Lung came in, completely healed, and he was shocked to see his sister like that.

"Tigress, I'm here," Tai Lung said.

Tigress looked to see Tai Lung, and instead of hugging him, she ran past him while wiping away the tears.

"Tigress! Come back!" Tai Lung called for her.

Tai Lung went after his sister while Saturn did too.

"Oh, for the Solar System's sake!" said Jupiter.

Then Jupiter surprisingly went after them too while the other members of the Solar Team went too.

In an air vent, The Kaftar is deviously smiling, knowing his planning ahead had done the trick.

"Oh, Nightfall, you are such a genius," he chuckled to himself.

He picked up his radio and said into it, "Vulcan, I've begun progress, you can start coming in now."

"_That was fast. What did you do?"_ Vulcan asked from over the radio.

"Let's say I did a little planning ahead in case of a master plan like this. Tigress is broken, and they've all left the main deck except the officers."

"_Dang! I was right to hire you! You take them out while I head in! It'll be about five minutes or so before I arrive so be sure you're not stopped!"_

"Got it!"

"_I'll see you in a little while! This master plan of mine is working perfectly! Out!"_

Vulcan hung up while the Kaftar chuckled to himself and said: "And my master plan, Vulcan, oh, you don't even know what I'm up to." Then he chuckled deviously again and began to move.

Meanwhile, Tai Lung, Jupiter, and the other members of the Solar Team were chasing Tigress through the hall, who's still leaking tears. Tai Lung grabbed her and braced her before she could struggle out, but she didn't try to struggle out, she just gave in and let Tai Lung hold her.

"Oh, Tai Lung, why must that beast put me through all of this?" Tigress sobbed.

"I don't know, sis, he's just so cruel and evil," Tai Lung said, feeling ashamed that she's going through this.

"The most evil thing I know in the universe," Tigress sobbed.

Jupiter came up and said, "I know of evil, but if someone like this is messing with you this much, he must be pure evil."

"Kill me, someone kill me..." Tigress asked between sobs.

Tai Lung gasped and the others did too when Tigress said that, Tigress looked up at Tai Lung with teary eyes and said, "Please...I don't wanna live...this is just too much..."

Tai Lung felt really sad for Tigress, she's been going through a rough time with the Kaftar from the start. He's so evil that he can tear a person apart for life.

"I don't want to kill my sis, I love her too much. I just can't do it," Tai Lung said hugging her tighter.

"And your panda, didn't you two just marry?" Saturn asked.

Tigress knew that, but she felt so miserable she just didn't care for her life anymore.

"Tigress, this is what the Kaftar wants! He wants to destroy you and the ones you love, and others! Don't give in to the darkness!" Tai Lung warned.

Tigress rubbed her head against Tai Lung's muscular chest while Mercury, Saturn, and Venus put comforting hands on Tigress' back. As they did so, Jupiter had a flashback of Saturn comforting him during his rough times, she was always there for him, and he remembered the conversation Mother Sun had with him a few minutes ago.

"_Do you love her?"_ Mother Sun's voice echoed through his head.

"_I...I think..."_ his own voice echoed.

"_Has this War pushed you away from Saturn? Have you seen the sadness she's had? You must realize that you cannot always be the baddest of the bad, Jupiter, there're others that will beat you, and you must know that you still have love for Saturn deep inside you. I'm sure she feels the same way."_

"_I don't know, Mother...I don't know, I've been such a jerk."_

Then Jupiter went back into reality when Venus said, "Jupiter, we'd better get Tigress back to the main deck." Jupiter looked at her with a twitching eyebrow and then he said, "Yuh, yes. Let's do it." Jupiter then began trotting back up to the main deck with the others behind him, confused at his actions.

Back at the main deck, the Kaftar has knocked everyone out at the main deck, everyone. The monitors are bleeping red because something's approaching. Then one stood up and the Kaftar hit him on the head with a pot and said, "No one messes with Nightfall."

"_Kaftar, I'm almost here. Be ready!"_ Vulcan said from over the radio.

The Kaftar picked up his radio and said into it, "Roger that."

"_Remember, we're capturing them to see the devastating loss they deserve for messing WITH VULCAN!"_

"Understood."

Then the door opened and the Kaftar hid himself in a flash, when the Solar Team came in with Tai Lung and Tigress, they all were shocked to see everyone passed out on the deck.

"WHAT HAPPENED?!" Jupiter shouted in a shocked tone.

He began running over to some officers and tried to wake them up while the others did too. As they did, Tai Lung sat Tigress down on a seat and wondered what in the world happened in here.

"Mercury! Get the heal units in here right away!" Jupiter ordered.

Mercury ran to get them and Mars said, "_Vulcanoid's_ approaching!"

"WHAT?!" Jupiter shouted.

While everything was going on, Tigress felt the presence of the Kaftar by his mental pain, she held her chest and began wheezing deeply.

"Tigress?!" Tai Lung shouted.

Then Tigress fell to the ground as the alarms wailed louder and louder!

"Get prepared! The Vulcanoid's upon us!" Jupiter ordered.

The Solar Team woke up as many minions as they could to get ready for battle!

On the main deck of the _Vulcanoid_, Vulcan is smiling deviously as they came upon the totally unprepared _SolarX_, whose guns began coming out, but Vulcan's guns were already out! Behind Vulcan was a struggling Po and Vanessa demanding to be let loose.

"You coward! Let us out!" Vanessa roared.

"And don't you kill my wife!" Po hissed.

Vulcan chuckled and said, "You will watch them fail at their objective, but I won't be doing any killing." When he said that, it confused Vanessa and Po. Po was about to say something but Vulcan yelled "Fire" before he said something.

On the _SolarX_, The Solar Team were totally caught off guard when the _Vulcanoid_ began firing on them! It peppered their ship and then Jupiter ordered his guns to fire and they began to do so.

"_You'd better be careful you hooligans! I've got the rest of your team captured along with Po and Vanessa!"_ Vulcan said on the loudspeaker.

Jupiter burst into anger when he said that, now they had to rescue their teammates! Then Vulcan's minions began piling in! Jupiter pulled out his sword and began slicing them in two every time one came along. Tigress stood up and began fighting herself while Tai Lung helped her, but then Tigress felt the pain in her chest come back and then she fell to the ground again! Tai Lung softly gasped and then he began to fight off the minions coming for them!

Saturn moved Tigress to a safer place (nowhere is safe), Tai Lung stood beside Saturn as they continued to fight off the enemies. Jupiter went out into space using his rocket shoes and began doing all sorts of moves to kill enemies in front, behind, and the sides as he made his way to the _Vulcanoid_ to confront Vulcan.

Back on the _Vulcanoid_, Po grew so furious and determined that he broke loose from his bonds and leapt for Vulcan! Vulcan was shocked to see Po loose, but he avoided him, he grabbed his sword but Po kicked it out of his hand! Po and Vulcan began kicking and punching each other, then Vulcan kicked Po away, but the panda recovered and fought back! Then he grabbed Vulcan's cape, but when he did he held his hands in pain! Vulcan did a twirl in the air, and his cape missed Po by an inch, but it hit the wall causing the CAPE to scratch the wall deeply! The bottom of the cape scratched the wall leaving a deep scratch! Po was shocked to see a cape do that, then he threw a doll at Vulcan and hit his eye making him hold it in pain, and then the panda began running off. Vulcan ordered his minions to attack as the panda ran, he ran through them like an express train!

Back on the _SolarX_, the Solar Team is holding off the minions better than the ones on the _SolarIX_, the minions kept on coming and coming but they held themselves up! Vulcan's main gun began to aim at the core of the _SolarX_, when it FIRED the projectile bounced off the outer shell of the ship!

Outside, Jupiter is slicing enemies like nonsense to get to the _Vulcanoid_, but he had THOUSANDS of enemies in front of him! Jupiter yelled loudly as he continued on, but then a gun shot him, it sent him flying away, but he wasn't gravely injured. Jupiter growled at the minions in front of him, then he looked back to see that his team was having trouble! Jupiter had to choose between Vulcan and his team now.

Back on the _SolarX_, our warriors are now beginning to struggle with the minions of Vulcan as they kept piling in, all of the officers on their side are awake but they weren't standing up to the raging battle in front of them! Mercury was struck to the ground, and Jupiter kicked away the enemy before he could strike Mercury anymore. Jupiter was really ticked at Vulcan now.

Back on the _Vulcanoid_, Po was still running for the escape pods to find Tigress and save her life if he can.

"_Where do you think you're going little panda?"_ Vulcan said over the loudspeaker.

"You must have the Kaftar on the _SolarX_! He's working for you! I don't see him anywhere on this ship!" Po shouted.

"_It's true panda, he is on the ship, doing my doing."_

"YOU don't know the Kaftar! He'll betray you! Even though he's doing what you want, he'll get rid of you!"

"_LIES! Get him minions! Someone get him!"_

Po shouted out of anger again as he desperately tried to find the escape pods!

Back on the _SolarX_, in the raging battle, Tigress felt the pain in her chest go away and then she saw the KAFTAR not too far away! Tigress felt an unknown rage conceive her and then she bolted after the Kaftar who began laughing while running. The others didn't notice Tigress running off though. As Tigress ran after the Kaftar who cackled as she followed, they approached a room with many walkways above, below, and all around each other. The ship SHOOK as a huge blast came from the _Vulcanoid_.

Tigress went after the Kaftar who cackled and said, "Grudges, always willing to do what I want." Then the Kaftar began climbing up the different walkways one by one as Tigress let out a ROAR.

"KAFTAR! GET YOUR DANG BUTT DOWN HERE! YOU ARE OFF THE MAP THIS TIME!" Tigress roared.

The Kaftar chuckled and asked, "Are you willing to die to catch me?" Tigress growled and got on all fours as the Kaftar began running down a walkway. As he did, the ceiling above RIPPED apart along with parts of the wall! The artificial gravity kept Tigress and the Kaftar from being blown out into space.

In outer space, Po had gotten onto a space pod and desperately tried to find his beloved wife.

Back where Tigress is, she grabbed a metal tool and threw it at the Kaftar! She caught him and the tool pressed against his neck, choking him briefly as he faced Tigress with a serious look.

"NO MORE RUNNING NIGHTFALL!" Tigress screamed.

The Kaftar removed the tool and said, "So, you're so vengeful that you want to destroy me, eh?"

Tigress got into her fighting stance and said, "Now, surrender yourself." The Kaftar chuckled and Tigress demanded, "What's so funny?"

The Kaftar laughed and said, "Hoo! Hoo! You, Tigress! A little tiger trying to stand up against a big hyena like me! Hoo! Hoo! So amusing! And yet, such a failure, and have no means for life. Look, you might've done small accomplishments, but you couldn't save Po, you couldn't defeat Tai Lung, a gorilla, you were weak against Shen, and other things. And the death of your father could've been changed!"

Tigress formed her sad look again with her ears drooping and fighting stance deteriorating, the Kaftar grinned and said, "But let me end your suffering."

Then a LARGE gun appeared in front of Tigress as the Kaftar formed a huge grin with wide eyes of joy. Then the gun FIRED, Tigress managed to cover her chest and head with a piece of metal but she couldn't stopped from being blasted out of the ship! Po saw what happened and he shouted "NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" As she flew out of the ship EXTREMELY fast!

The Kaftar cackled evilly as he took down Po and Vulcan's minions came to capture him again.

Back on the main deck, the Solar Team is desperately working to escape Vulcan's wrath. The _SolarX_ was turning away and Mercury asked Saturn, "Where's Jupiter?!"

"I don't know! I hope he's okay!" said Saturn.

Then a minion kidnapped Tai Lung and Mars shouted, "No! Tai Lung!"

"Pull away! Pull away!" Venus shouted.

Then the _SolarX_ teleported away from the battle scene.

On board the Vulcanoid's main deck,Vulcan chuckled at his victory, Vanessa was so furious she was about to explode, and then the minion came in with Tai Lung, Vulcan looked at them and asked, "Is that the only one you could get? Did you get the panda?"

"Sorry sir, we could only get him, and yes, we did get the panda," the minion replied.

"Good," said Vulcan, then he grinned, "Now that we've weakened them so much I have the higher advantage. The Solar System's gonna be mine!"

Then the Kaftar came in and knelt down before Vulcan.

"I'm afraid I have bad news on one of your targets, sir," the Kaftar said.

"What? What is it then?" Vulcan asked.

"When your minions tried to kidnap Tigress, a metal beam crushed her to death, we weren't able to reach her because of an explosion."

Vulcan's eyes widened and then he said, "DANG IT! I did NOT want any casualties! Let's get back to the main base right away!"

Then Vulcan stomped away while the Kaftar smiled evilly and then he whispered something to the minions and they nodded.

"Take the prisoners to the brig," the Kaftar said.

The minions agreed and the Kaftar knew his plan was working like a charm. But why didn't Vulcan want any casualties? Could it be that he's not completely evil? Those there, were Vanessa's thoughts.

Meanwhile deep in outer space, Tigress' unconscious body flies through space, her clothes are torn, she's cold and alone in space, no telling how far she went, who knows where she will end up in the cold, dark dreary reaches of outer space.

**A/N: OOOOHHHHHHH! Poor, poor, Tigress! Suffering even more with the Kaftar than before! And Vulcan has the upper hand! Where is Jupiter? Where did he go to? Will our warriors be able to make a comeback, and what about the Kaftar? What's he up to? And for Tigress, is she okay?! Or has her guardian angels truly left her in a sticky situation? Find out in the upcoming chapters! REVIEW! :D**


	20. Dealing with the emotions

**A/N: For a little treat, I decided to update quickly! Here's chapter 20! Enjoy! :D I don't own KFP or the Kaftar from DH 2011.**

**Chapter 20 - Dealing with the emotions**

Some time later, Tigress somehow ended up on a surface of a meteoroid with a small made-up shelter with a fire by her. Her head, not her face, was wrapped up in bandages, she had a white shirt on and white pants, her entire body beneath the clothes was completely covered with bandages, except her hands and feet, she had no sandals on. She slowly opened her eyes to see the made up tent and the millions of twinkling stars surrounding her. She saw the planet Uranus and wondered how in the world she ended up here. She looked to her left and sees a figure, and we see the figure is Jupiter. What's he doing here? We, not Tigress, see that he has a doubtful look on his face, and he was looking at a photo of something. Tigress tried to move, but the pain shot through her like an arrow. She let out a loud scream of pain, surprising Jupiter, he whirled around to see Tigress awake and in pain. He knelt down beside her and said: "Don't move, you're gravely injured."

"Where...where am I?" Tigress asked in pain.

"You were shot by one of our guns I believe. I couldn't believe that it blasted you over 950 million miles away," Jupiter replied.

Tigress was shocked that the weapon blasted her that faraway, Jupiter could see it in her eyes and then he said, "Yeah, they can blast you even further than that sometimes."

"How'd you get out here anyway?" Tigress asked in pain.

"I noticed you ran after someone and then I chased you to catch you, when I saw the weapon fire, you were caught in it and I had to come for you."

"Why would you even save me? You always rejected me from the moment we met."

"I did, and I'm sorry for that," Jupiter said in a guilty tone, "I shouldn't have been such a jerk to you or your Earthling friends."

Tigress was confused, since when did Jupiter change? Jupiter could tell she was confused and he explained, "Mother Sun told me that this War has been blinding me with anger and grief...I now see that I've been cold for a long time...I wish I hadn't been now..."

Tigress knew what he was talking about, and then Jupiter continued: "And I now see that you've been going through a rough time with this Kaftar getting at you all the time."

"Oh, he's been calling me a failure. Which I am. I have no rights, why did you even save me?" Tigress asked in pain.

"Tigress, everyone on your planet, everything in the Solar System and in all the universe has a purpose. You should not call yourself a failure, you are not a failure."

Tigress tried to talk, but she couldn't, Jupiter held her hand told her not to talk. He then pulled out a glowing blue case and Tigress asked, "What...is that?"

"It's a heal unit," Jupiter replied, "It's painless, if I pour it on you, it'll heal your grave wounds. That's how we saved Tai Lung from death."

Tigress nodded and then Jupiter poured the heal unit on her, the bright blue stuff was coming out like a liquid, but it turned into a vapor when it hit Tigress. Tigress took in a deep breath and she felt the pain go away from all of her body.

"Oh, that does feel a whole lot better," Tigress said as she began to breath normally again.

"Glad it does," Jupiter replied.

Tigress then felt she had nothing on but her bandages and the clothes, she looked at Jupiter and asked, "How did I get into the new set of clothes, and why do I just have these bandages on?"

Jupiter hid a blush and said, "Oh! Uh...I had to...remove the clothing from you to heal you. BUT DON'T WORRY I DIDN'T REMOVE ANYTHING TO REVEAL YOUR WORST PARTS!"

Tigress let her anger go and Jupiter said, "I've made an identical outfit like your other one, the other was badly torn apart thanks to the blast."

"I'd like to thank you for saving me...except for...removing my clothes..." Tigress said.

"You're covered, nothing's revealing."

Tigress then closed her eyes to contain a bit more of her temper, and then she saw a photo of Saturn. She looked at Jupiter and asked, "Why did you leave her?"

"What? Who? What're you talking about?" Jupiter asked, confused.

"I mean about you and Saturn. Saturn told me that you and her used to be boyfriend and girlfriend. You also discovered a beautiful cluster of stars in the universe out there, you named the 'Love Cluster' or something like that."

Jupiter was shocked, why did Saturn tell her? Why did she?

"Why in the...Solar System did you two separate?" Tigress asked.

Jupiter balled his hands into fists and looked out onto the planet Uranus, as he did, Tigress stood up and her bandages stayed on like clothing.

"Why do you want to know about why we separated?" Jupiter asked.

"Because I can help you."

"Look Tigress, this Vulcan is the problem. He has been such a bully and a big crybaby over his stupid loss. He's turned evil because of that!" Jupiter snarled.

"I don't think he's evil. I've been sorry for him," said Tigress.

Jupiter turned around and asked, "How can you be sorry for that evil being?!"

"I don't think he's evil, he's universally messed up. I would be too if I lost my planet."

"He's been evil for all of..."

"Look! He is not completely evil! I feel it! I know we can get him to stop this madness! You've just got the wrong picture of him! And this War, oh, you chose to be like you are now! You've chosen to be a jerk who cares just to defeat Vulcan and GET WHAT YOU WANT AS YOUR REWARD! You broke Saturn's heart in the process! WHAT KIND OF PERSON DOES THAT?!"

Jupiter wanted to contradict what Tigress said, but he put his finger down, sighed, and said, "You're right...you're down straight right...I have been a jerk to you, everyone, all because of this stupid War."

"It's not Vulcan's fault. It's your fault. You've chosen your way of life because of this War," Tigress pointed out.

Jupiter sighed while rubbing his eyes, knowing that every word Tigress said is true, and then Tigress continued while saying, "Look, you don't have to be like this. Why don't you just let the pride go and find a different way to handle Vulcan? He may not be your friend anymore, but if you would care for him, maybe you can turn this whole thing around. Oogway told Po this before, 'Yesterday is history, tomorrow is a mystery, today is a gift. That is why it's called the present.' Live for the present, not the past Jupiter."

Jupiter looked at her with an impressed look and said, "He must've been a wise guy."

"He was. And you would be happy to know all about him."

Jupiter sighed, knowing she had him, he had no other option but to tell her about him and Saturn.

"Saturn and I...I do love her..." he said, "But ever since this started I separated from her to deal with this War. I couldn't hold onto our relationship because of my choice, I decided to get away from her while I was worried about Vulcan."

"I am so sorry that happened," Tigress said, "But, you can fix that too. You can fix all of your errors by letting your pride go. I know, Jupiter, I've been there before, when I let my pride go to be the Dragon Warrior, things turned out a lot better than when I could've been the Dragon Warrior."

Jupiter looked at Tigress and smiled a bit at her for the first time, he then said, "You're 100 percent right, Tigress."

"I know..." Tigress replied.

Then the horrifying image of her father's death swirled through her mind causing her told hold her head with that picture in her mind.

"What's wrong? I'm here for you," Jupiter said.

"What...it's just a bad memory...a haunting memory..." Tigress said.

Jupiter chuckled and said, "I guess we're two of a kind, suffering through tough situations." Tigress groaned with a tear coming down her eye, she looked at Jupiter and asked, "Do you really want to know?"

Jupiter nodded and said: "Might as well, you asked me and I told you."

Tigress held her head, balled her left hand up, and said with a sad tone: "My father! Okay?! We were in New York City defending a 7,000-mile radius from an evil werewolf named Tokuta! The werewolf knocked me to the ground and tried to pierce me with his long claws, but my father stopped him by jumping in the way! I went up to the top of the Empire State Building and defeated Tokuta and..." She couldn't take it anymore and then she screamed: "I WATCHED MY FATHER DIE IN FRONT OF ME! I COULD'VE DONE SOMETHING TO SAVE HIS LIFE! IF I HAD DONE SOMETHING HE WOULD HAD BEEN AT MY WEDDING AND HERE TODAY! THE KAFTAR'S RIGHT! I'M A FAILURE!"

Jupiter was so shocked and saddened for Tigress to go through that, he just couldn't believe it at all.

"I...I didn't...realize that hyena was putting you through all of that..." Jupiter said, saddened for her.

"You don't even know half of it!" Tigress sobbed.

Jupiter was about to say something until he heard a voice say "Jai-Li" Jupiter looked to his left and gasped with real wide eyes.

"T-T-Tigress! LOOK!" Jupiter shouted, shocked.

Tigress looked up with teary eyes and then she gasped when she saw the ghost of her FATHER, LAO HU! He was in a bright white robe, and he was glowing. Tigress was so shocked she didn't know what to do but run up, hug him, and cry into his chest.

"There, there, Jai-Li. It's okay," Lao Hu said softly, comforting her.

"It's not okay. If I did something, you would still be here!" Tigress sobbed.

"I am here, Jai-Li. I've been watching you all the time. What a wonderful wedding you had. The Yin and Yang wedding."

Tigress looked up at his face and asked, "Y-You saw my wedding?" Lao Hu pulled out a smile and said, "Yes. I was there, Jai-Li. You've gotten married to a great man. You have a wonderful life, Jai-Li."

"But I could've..." Tigress started but Lao Hu intervened,

"Jai-Li, you could've not done anything. If you moved, he would've clawed you with his long claws and kill you," he said.

"I couldn't save Po, or..."

"I know all of your problems, my daughter. First, you couldn't have done anything to save Po from being shot by Shen's cannon. If you did reach him in time, you would've been blasted into the river with him. And you couldn't beat the gorilla because of your determination to reach Po. And for Tai Lung, that Kaftar is so evil that the feelings he put into you got to you, and you couldn't do anything."

Tigress calmed down some, "You mean the Kaftar was the one that kept me from stopping him?!"

"Yes. He's telling you negative things to destroy you and others. He nearly succeeded. But you should put away all of the darkness and get on with your life. Your way of life, let the Light guide you," Lao Hu explained.

Tigress nodded and Jupiter just couldn't believe he was seeing a ghost, Lao Hu looked at Jupiter and said, "Thank you for saving my daughter. She's right about you. You can fix your errors. Just let your pride go."

"I...I...I will..." Jupiter said in a disbelief tone.

"Father, what can I do to defeat my archenemy?" Tigress asked.

"Find inner strength," Lao Hu said with a smile, "You have inner peace, and you use that to find your inner strength to defeat the Kaftar."

"But he can attack me mentally."

Lao Hu smiled and his hand glowed brightly, Tigress then felt lighter and she felt like she could fly.

Lao Hu smiled and said: "Now he can't. I have to go now."

Tigress wanted to beg him not to go, but Lao Hu said: "I am never gone, Jai-Li. I am always with you. Always by your side. Forget about my death and your dark memories. Look at what you got right in front of you. Po, the Valley, your friends, and many wonderful things you've been blessed with, my daughter."

Tigress formed a smile with a small tear coming down her eye and then she said, "I love you, Dad. I always will love you."

"I know you do. I love you too, Jai-Li. Remember, let go of your dark memories and that Kaftar," Lao Hu said with a smile.

Tigress smiled while letting go of her father, and then he disappeared. When he did, Tigress didn't feel sad, but at peace. Jupiter's eyes were as wide as saucers after that experience. Tigress looked back at Jupiter with a smile on her face, the Steroid looked at her and said, "I would've said the same thing."

Tigress laughed and said, "You are funny Jupiter!"

Jupiter straighten himself up and managed to recover himself and say, "Okay, I know ghosts are real now. But we've got to get to the Solar Base to see if we can form a comeback plan."

"How?" Tigress asked.

"I don't know. But we've gotta try."

Jupiter pulled out an identical outfit of Tigress' original outfit and said, "Put this on in private, and then we'll head out to see what we can do."

"Got it."

Tigress went to go change as she looked at the planet Uranus, she smiled knowing her father is with her and will always be.

**A/N: Awwww! What a touching chapter! Jupiter has opened up to Tigress and has told her about him and Saturn, and Lao Hu came back to comfort his daughter! My oh my! What a great chapter! Now, we're gonna get back with our warriors soon as they try to make a comeback against Vulcan! See you next chapter! :D**


	21. Making a comeback against Vulcan

**A/N: Heeeerrreeee'sssss chapter 21! :D Enjoy! :D I don't own KFP or the Kaftar from DH 2011.**

**Chapter 21 - Making a comeback against Vulcan**

A while later, Jupiter and Tigress, in her usual clothing now with no bandages on anymore, are in a space pod, en-route to the Solar Base. Jupiter had the space pod on the meteoroid's surface while aiding Tigress, and now they're on their way to the Solar Base.

"I've got a surprise for you at the base," Jupiter said with a smile.

Tigress was confused to hear that, a surprise in a sticky situation? Jupiter could tell she was confused and then he said: "Your Master and the rest of your friends have joined in. They're at the Solar Base." Tigress was literally surprised at that.

"You're joking! How?! When?!" Tigress asked, shocked.

"You have a good foster father, Tigress," Jupiter said with a smile, "Your Master Shifu er...foster father decided to come after you once he heard about you and the others being out here. And the rest of your friends are there too."

Tigress couldn't believe that her foster father and friends would come all this way to come get her and her friends. She just couldn't believe it at all.

"I told them about your condition earlier and they know about your friends getting captured by Vulcan. And they know the Kaftar's involved too," Jupiter explained.

"I-I..." Tigress trailed off, "This is some adventure after a wedding day."

Jupiter chuckled and said, "I wouldn't doubt it, Tigress."

Then Jupiter looked at the Solar Base in front of the planet Jupiter, Tigress looked at it as well and knew they had an intense battle coming up.

Later at the Docking bay,Jupiter and Tigress have arrived at the Solar Base very quickly because they know now that things are perilous, they were running this time to get to the meeting area and to form a comeback plan.

"Jupiter, we've got Vulcan's sword to worry about too. How can you guys stand it from sending you flying away?" Tigress asked.

"Oh that, we have special shoes on that keep up from flying away and bracelets too," Jupiter replied.

"I wondered why you and the others had on those golden bands," Tigress said, pointing at them.

"I've ordered a pair for you and your friends and for your friends captive."

"Cool. We'll like that."

Jupiter nodded as they ran down the empty hallways, they were almost there.

At the entrance to meeting area,Shifu and the four of the Furious Five have been anxiously waiting for Tigress to arrive with Jupiter.

"Oh man, oh man. I hope she's okay..." Viper said in an anxious tone.

"I'm sure she's all right, Viper," Monkey assured her.

"Yeah! She's hardcore Tigress!" said Mantis.

Viper smiled a bit and said, "Thanks for helping me, guys."

"Yeah," Monkey said with a smile.

"But space is a big place we've never been to!" Viper said, "And it's...oh! It's just the biggest mission we've ever had on our hands!"

"Between you and me, you and I don't even have hands!" Mantis said.

"Mantis, you know what she meant," said Shifu.

"Oh, sorry about that."

Then all of a sudden, Jupiter and Tigress ran in and Tigress tripped out of shock when she saw her friends. She sat up and before she knew it, Viper tackled her back to the ground screaming happily, "TIGRESS! YOU'RE OKAY!"

Tigress managed to recover and comfort the snake who was lightly crying. Then the guys came over and began saying stuff like "I'm so happy to see you", "This is one heck of a big deal", and more stuff like that. Then Tigress looked at her foster father, who was happy to see his daughter alive and well.

"You...you came...to space for me..." Tigress said in a disbelief tone

Shifu smiled, "I want to be a better father to you, Tigress. I know I wasn't the father you wanted back then, but now I'm always gonna be here for you."

Tigress' eyes watered up and she said, "But you've always been the father I wanted."

That made Shifu happy and surprised and then Tigress hugged him making the others smile, including Jupiter. When Tigress put Shifu down, the red panda looked at Jupiter with a smile and said, "Thanks for protecting my daughter."

"Well, not at first, but she's a great young woman," Jupiter replied with a smile.

"Yes. Yes she is."

Then Jupiter dropped his smile and said, "We've gotta move! Vulcan's about to make his takeover!"

"Let's move it or lose it!" Tigress said.

Then they went through the entrance to the meeting area ready to end Vulcan once and for all!

When they entered the meeting area, it was half filled up, Tigress and Jupiter got warm greetings from Saturn, Mars, Mercury, and Venus.

"Oh gosh! I was so worried!" Saturn said in a relieved tone.

"DANG! That was scary!" Venus commented.

"What happened anyway?" Mercury asked.

"That evil Kaftar shot me with one of your cannons into deep space," Tigress explained.

They were shocked to hear that, Mars managed to pull through and say, "You're extremely, universally lucky to have survived that blast!"

"Well, if it weren't for Jupiter I wouldn't be here," Tigress said with a smile.

Then Majoris came in and when he saw the Earthlings he said, "What are they doing here?! They can't handle this!"

"What?! You don't know?" Jupiter said, shocked.

"All I've known is that these beings came in and tried to interfere with our mission," Majoris said.

"You mean you don't know about the accomplishments they've done?!" Mars shouted.

"They've done no such thing. They're not up for this."

"This is baloney!" Saturn complained.

"Take them out of here or I'll do it myself!" Majoris barked.

Jupiter stamped his foot HARD on the ground and said harshly, "NOW YOU LISTEN HERE! You're a cocky, stubborn, prideful, and you want to GET WHAT YOU WANT!"

"You don't talk to me like that!" Majoris snapped.

"YOU'RE NOT MY DAD! I don't even have a dad! LOOK! Tigress and Tai Lung beat my record on the training course and they were universally impressive fighting against Vulcan's minions! Dang it! You've should've seen Tigress! She was hot!"

Jupiter got a look on Tigress' face and said, "I meant that you did universally impressive, but ANYWAY Majoris! You cannot remove them from my team!"

"And WHY not?!" demanded Majoris.

"Because you'll have to get through me the hard way," Jupiter said, glaring at him.

Then Saturn, Mercury, Venus, and Mars stepped up to the Earthlings and said, "You'll have to get through us too."

Majoris sighed and said, "Look Jupiter, I..."

"NO!" Jupiter barked, "Mother Sun told me to let go of my pride and I suggest you do the same! Life forms are not pitiful like you think! We are all part of the universe! Let your pride go, Majoris. And let us see them save their captive friends."

"I can't let some Earthling walk into a battle they're not trained for."

Mother Sun stood up and said, "Enough out of you! I have HAD IT with you. Jupiter is sticking up for what's true, and I've seen the Earthlings in action myself and they're impressive."

"Look, let's not get into it. Her friends were kidnapped by Vulcan," said Majoris.

"And she has an evil enemy of hers to deal with! Her friends are kidnapped by that Kaftar and Vulcan and she'd do anything to save them. I would save my children if they were in danger."

Majoris was about to say something and then Mother Sun asked, "Do you want me to beat you down into a crisp again? You have to go through me before you go through them."

Majoris grew panicked and said quickly: "NO BEATDOWN! NO BEATDOWN!" Mother Sun smiled and said, "Then you'll allow them to go?"

"Yes! Yes! I will!"

"Glad you see it our way, Majoris," Mother Sun said with a smile.

Tigress and Viper held back their giggles seeing Mother Sun in action like that, and then Jupiter whispered to them, "She does that so well."

Tigress nodded as she sat down while the others did too. Mother Sun looked at Jupiter and said, "Jupiter, can you give us a report please?"

Jupiter stood up and said, "Yes Mother Sun."

He straightened himself up and pulled up a hologram model of the Solar System, he then zoomed in towards the Sun and it showed the rebuilding planet Vulcan just about a million miles above it.

"Vulcan wanted to move the planet closer to the Sun so we won't detect it. But he doesn't know that we detected it before he could do so. He must be planning to attack us with his main gun and then destroy us and take over the Solar System. So, we need to somehow come up with a plan to comeback against him," Jupiter explained.

"But how're we gonna do that?" Saturn asked.

"Yeah," said Mars, rubbing his eyes, "The _SolarIX_ has been destroyed while the _SolarX_ has been heavily damaged."

"That is a problem. We need to think of something and fast," Mother Sun said.

"The Solar Base isn't suited for fighting against Vulcan's main ship the _Vulcanator_. That ship is his ultimate defense system for his base and Star Piercer," said Majoris.

"The Star Piercer?" Viper said in a worried tone, "But...he'll probably use it to..."

"He won't," said Jupiter, "He won't use it to destroy the Sun. He likes the Sun, if he destroyed it then there won't be a Solar System for him to rule over."

The Earthlings all took a deep breath and let out a sigh of deep relief.

"You guys have got to have something to comeback on Vulcan," Shifu said.

"We're trying everything we can," said Betelgeuse, "But over the last 120 years Vulcan's been getting us weaker and weaker. If only we had something to combat him."

As they discussed the matter, Tigress noticed something, she saw that there was an insert for something.

"What's that?" Tigress asked.

They looked over to where Tigress was pointing, and Majoris said, "Oh that. That was one of the first things Vulcan took out when he betrayed us."

"Why would he do that?"

"Beats me. I know that we've not ever used it before," said Jupiter.

"What is it then?" Tigress asked.

"It was something for the base. I'm not sure what. But Vulcan said he won't be conquered by that mysterious device we can never figure out."

Tigress began thinking, and then she began walking over to it.

"Earthling, that thing's up for no use. It doesn't work," said Majoris.

Tigress gave the "hold on" sign as she began examining it. She opened up a small compartment and noticed some wires were out. Then she began tweaking with them.

"What're you doing?" Mother Sun asked.

"Vanessa taught me something, she told me how to connect the right wires without an object to insert and make it work like new again," Tigress said as she fiddled around with the wires.

"Get away from it, you'll probably..." Majoris said, but Tigress cut him off.

"Hold on," she said.

Then she pulled her black necklace letting her high-tech black suit come out on her. She then opened something on her glove and it began shooting some blue fire out. Before Majoris could do anything Jupiter stopped him, then Tigress did one more tweaking, and one more small blast of blue fire and then the whole base began shaking!

"WHAT'S GOING ON?!" Viper shrieked.

"I don't know!" Jupiter shouted.

Outside the Base, it's changing form! Some parts of the base came out and they formed into balls and then the center of the base began GLOWING. Then the nine balls that came out formed all eight planets including the dwarf planet Pluto! And the center formed out into a smooth big ball and then it became the SUN on a smaller scale! It was the entire Solar System as a battle system, the planets orbiting the Sun on the smaller scale like the real Solar System!

Back in the meeting area, the shaking stopped in the Base, the Steroids and Earthlings began wondering what in the Solar System happened.

"What happened?!" Saturn asked.

"I guess I'll find out!" Jupiter said.

Jupiter began searching the outside of the base on a computer, Majoris wanted to saw something but before he could Jupiter shouted in shock, "HEY! WOW!"

"What? What is it?" Mother Sun asked.

Jupiter pulled up an outside look of the base and everyone was SHOCKED to their cores to what they saw. They couldn't believe their base changed so dramatically like that!

"I guess that's why Vulcan didn't want us to activate that!" said Saturn.

"This must be powerful enough to make a comeback against him!" said Shifu.

"Way to go, Tigress!" Viper cheered.

"Yeah! Universally great work, Tigress!" Jupiter cheered.

Tigress smiled and she looked at Majoris' shocked look, then he said, "Let's go on then."

Jupiter stepped up and said, "Before we do, I wanna give them the golden bands and rocket shoes to combat Vulcan's sword."

"Those're in here right now," said Mother Sun, "You guys can suit up while we head in to defeat Vulcan!"

Tigress came over to Jupiter and whispered, "You can tell her sometime while we're here. I know you can." Jupiter nodded and thanked her for her support, which she fully appreciated.

"Let's go! GO!" Monkey shouted.

"Let's kick some tail!" Mantis shouted.

"Boo-yah!" Crane shouted.

"This is it team! Time to end Vulcan once and for all!" Jupiter stated.

Then they got the base moving to combat Vulcan to save the Solar System!

**A/N: WOW! What a turn of events! We're going to see if we can stop Vulcan once and for all! And I forgot to mention Vulcan's sword is based off Blackbeard's magical sword in Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides. So the idea is not originally mine. And what a shock to see the Solar Base turn into the Solar System on a smaller scale! And my penname Solarsystemex, I am a Solar System Explorer! Also known as Solarsystemex! See you next chappie! :D**


	22. The Epic Final battle, part 1

**A/N: Here's chapter 22! Enjoy! :D I don't own KFP or the Kaftar from DH 2011.**

**Chapter 22 - The Epic Final battle, part 1**

Later on the main deck of the _Vulcanoid_Po, Tai Lung, Vanessa, Neptune, Uranus, Earth, and Pluto are chained up so good that they can't escape, Po had a really sad look on his face as did Tai Lung and Vanessa, the others just had a look of defeat. Then Earth's face-hardened when she saw Vulcan coming to them, he looked ominous with the sun right behind him, for it seemed to be a deep ominous red color. Po faced Vulcan with his sad look, but then his face turned into hatred when the Kaftar came up, he faced the Kaftar, not Vulcan with pure hatred.

"Such losers, and a panda who wants vengeance," the Kaftar said in a mocking tone.

"Well, they're here to witness something in the history of the Solar System!" Vulcan said with an evil grin.

"Wretch! Evil one!" Earth barked.

Vulcan chuckled and said, "Once we get into position, you're going to have a front row seat of your complete failure."

"And we'll have you as our slaves," the Kaftar mocked.

The Kaftar turned as Po shouted at him in anger, Vulcan walked away and said: "Today the Solar System is mine!"

The Kaftar chuckled to himself and thought to himself, _"And you're going to know what I've been up to ever since I arrived back here."_

Vulcan didn't know what the Kaftar was up to, he was unaware that he was up to anything, he then shouted, "Get everything into position!"

Then the top of the _Vulcanoid_ opened up as it turned to face the planet Vulcan, and then the planet began TURNING. Then a LARGE weapon came out of the main base and Vulcan proclaimed "The Star Piercer" as it came out. Po began crying as they began to point it to their target, he was crying about Tigress and their defeat, he'd felt like he'd failed her. Vulcan pulled up a screen that was showing where the weapon was aiming, and it was aiming where he knows where the Solar Base is, but he doesn't know that it's not there.

"Bummer...I never thought I'd see us lose...I'd always thought we'd win, then I'd enjoy my tanning machine...but that ain't gonna happen now..." Neptune said sadly.

With Neptune talking like that, they knew he'd lost his air to fight and that all hope's lost, the Kaftar chuckled evilly knowing with Tigress out of the way he can now destroy her friends. When the Star Piercer pointed at its target, the Solar Base wasn't there.

"What?" Vulcan said, confused.

He picked up a radio and said into it, "Eros, is the weapon pointing in the right place?"

"_Yes sir,"_ Eros replied from over the radio.

"Then where's the Solar Base?!" Vulcan demanded.

"_I'm not sure! We've got other monitors around the Solar System and we don't see it anywhere! It's like it disappeared!"_

Vulcan began thinking and then he said, "They won't give out that easy! Jupiter's known to do that! Find them and shoot it down!"

"_Yes sir! We're on it right now!"_

Vulcan hit the dashboard of the main deck as smaller ships began coming out.

"Fleet's ready sir," the Kaftar said.

"Good. The Solar System will be mine today and now!" Vulcan stated.

Little does he know, that the Solar Base is now the Solar System on a smaller scale and isn't far away at all.

At the main part of the Solar Base, the Solar Team, Majoris, and Mother Sun are ready for the combat against Vulcan, Tigress and her friends finished putting on the rocket shoes and their golden bands to withstand Vulcan's sword.

"I'm amazed at how much this base changed up," Mercury commented.

"Yeah. I've monitored this place and it's powerful enough to combat Vulcan," said Jupiter.

"Okay Jupiter. We're ready. Can you explain to us what we're supposed to do?" Tigress asked.

"I was going to get to that once you were done suiting up," Jupiter replied, "First, we put a distraction and turn the tables on Vulcan. We strike him while he's distracted and totally unprepared. And when I give the signal, I want Tigress and her friends to head into the main part of the base and take out Vulcan's most powerful minions after rescuing our kidnapped ones."

"And I want a shot at the Kaftar...I want a blade to pierce through his heart," Tigress said.

"I'll see you get the chance, Tigress. We've got a sword for you to combat him."

Tigress smiled and said, "Thanks Jupiter. You are a great guy." Jupiter smiled and thanked her for her comment, Tigress nodded and said "You're welcome."

"Okay Tigress. Get into position," said Saturn.

Tigress nodded and got ready for her move.

Back on the _Vulcanoid_, Vulcan is impatiently waiting for his minions to find the Solar Base, he then wondered what it took to find such a noticeable thing.

"GAH! What's taking so doggone long?!" Vulcan demanded.

"Sir!" a minion shouted.

"What?! Did you find it?!"

Po and the others looked up to see what the minion and Vulcan were looking at, Po was the first to see her, and he could tell it was Tigress standing in the distance on a piece of debris!

"Tigress?" Po said with raised eyebrows and wide eyes.

Tigress looked at Vulcan and the Kaftar with a serious look, Vulcan looked astonished rather than angry, however the Kaftar looked up and said with rage, "How many times to I have to deal with the same dang stinking tiger?!"

Tigress continued to look at them with her serious look as Po kept a shocked look with Vanessa and the others, but he was the most stunned.

"You guys are gonna feel the pain today! You think you've won but you have not!" Tigress stated as she pumped her fist above her.

"You're a crazy tiger! We can get you right here and now!" Vulcan shouted.

"Are you sure that'll satisfy you Vulcan?! Do you really want all of this you want so badly?!"

"Your destiny along with the Solar Team is nothing! You're going to feel the pain!"

"YEAH! You should be dead!" the Kaftar snapped.

"It might've seen that way, but I'm not dead!" Tigress said.

"Ooooh!" Vulcan groaned, "Someone get her!"

Then a minion went out and tried to grab her, but he went straight through her!

"What?!" the minion said, surprised.

"Grab her!" Vulcan demanded.

"I-I did!" the minion said.

He tried again, and he couldn't grab her! She was a hologram!

"Sir! It's a hologram!" the minion shouted.

Vulcan's eyes widened in shock and horror, and then he shouted, "All hands on deck! They..." Then the ship shook violently throwing Vulcan and the Kaftar off their feet! The hologram of Tigress looked at the minion and winked before he was consumed in an explosion!

The _Vulcanoid_ was being POUNDED by the guns coming out of the different planets orbiting the Sun! The planet Uranus began firing on. On the main deck, the real Tigress was given a "thumbs up" by Jupiter for her distraction, Tigress smiled as they continued to fire on the _Vulcanoid_.

"On my signal, you go and rescue your friends!" Jupiter ordered.

"Got it!" Tigress replied.

Jupiter began deploying space pods and so did Vulcan who demanded that the _Vulcanoid_ to start firing, he was shocked to see that the Solar Base was the Solar System on a smaller scale!

"IMPOSSIBLE! I disabled that ability!" Vulcan shouted in anger.

He grew so angry that he knew he had to go back to the main base, he looked at the Kaftar and said, "Nightfall! You head back with me to the main base! We've got to protect the Vulcanism! And you minions, guard these Earthlings!"

The Kaftar was about to say something until he and Vulcan were teleported away off the _Vulcanoid_.

Outside, the minions of the Solar Team and Vulcan began fighting each other in the space pods while flying like crazy, it was complete chaos, you wouldn't want to be there.

Back on the Solar Base, Jupiter gave the signal and then Tigress began running with her friends by her side, Mars opened the hatch, they fired up their rocket shoes and headed out to rescue their friends! When they got out there, it was complete nonsense, there was so much going on around them, pods everywhere, lasers flying and other things. Jupiter told them to focus and they did so by pulling out their swords and began heading towards the _Vulcanoid_. As they zoomed towards the _Vulcanoid_, Tigress saw a minion and lots more heading towards them on rocket shoes, she got into her natural instinct and began doing all kinds of crazy moves to deal with them. She mostly sliced her sword right through them while her friends took out the ones she couldn't get, Mantis and Viper worked together as Shifu and Crane took out even more.

Crane shouted "Wings of Justice", flapped his wings and then it sent a lot of minions flying. Viper began whipping them away with her tail and Mantis began to shatter the minions' guns and shields. Tigress continued to take them out and Shifu came onto her side to help her out, and as he did so, the damaged _SolarX_ came out and began firing on the smaller ships. Then a much LARGER ship came out from the main base of Vulcan, it was a LOT bigger than the _Vulcanoid_. Jupiter told Tigress over the radio that Vulcan deployed his ultimate defense, the _Vulcanator_.

Tigress was amazed by how big it was, but she had to focus on rescuing her friends. She and Shifu continued to take out minions like nonsense as they came upon the _Vulcanoid_. Then she entered the main part of the Vulcanoid and came face-to-face with her shocked friends, who were happy to see her, but they were mostly shocked.

"I thought you were..." Po said, shocked, but Tigress cut him off.

"No time to explain! We've got to get to the main base!" she said.

Then Shifu broke the chains loose and he gave Tai Lung, Po, and Vanessa the golden bands and rocket shoes to handle Vulcan's sword. They briefly told them about it and then they understood. Neptune gained himself back and knew it was time to kick some tail! Tigress took off with Shifu and her friends and the ones they rescued began tagging along with them. When they got back out there, they began slicing enemies up and using their kung fu moves on a fast-paced scale. The _Vulcanator_ began firing on the Solar Base, but it hardly caused any damage to it.

On the Solar Base, Jupiter ordered the guns to fire against the Vulcanator and they began to do so, and it caused more damage against the _Vulcanator_ than the _Vulcanator_ itself.

Back with our warriors, they continued to make their way to the main base of Vulcan that's in the planet Vulcan itself. The sun was so bright and red that it made the whole battle scene kind of more ominous. Tigress and Po grabbed each other's hands and shouted "Yin and Yang punch" before they began spinning around while holding hands like back in the Valley. Crane and Viper began working together by using their natural kung fu skills against the minions. Viper blushed because she was so close to Crane.

Monkey began using his strong tail to combat the minions while Neptune used his wind powers to take down some of the minions, Earth used her water powers while Pluto helped her by freezing some of the minions in their path. Uranus gave a signal to Pluto that Jupiter needed them to go to the Vulcanator and take out the main guns. Pluto and Uranus began to head to the Vulcanator like Jupiter said, as they did so, Vanessa came to help Earth by launching some of her grapple hooks and doing her kung fu moves on a fast pace. HUGE GUNS came out of the main base and they began firing at our warriors! Jupiter told them to dodge them over the radio. The lasers came at our warriors like nonsense while Neptune yelled something random again.

Back on the Solar Base Saturn moved the artificial Mercury to fire upon the bow of the _Vulcanator_. Then some minions came aboard the Solar Base, Mother Sun stood up and took them out with one punch, which Majoris shivered at. Jupiter began slicing up minions while Mercury and Mars pitched in to help. Venus began shooting the minions outside heading towards the Base with her laser gun and Saturn began firing a machine gun that fired lasers. Majoris orders the artificial planets of Jupiter and Saturn to fire at the smaller ships and they began to move into positions as the Solar Team and their Mother Sun continued to fight off the minions. Venus and Mercury worked together to fire against the minions outside and then Jupiter kicked one minion, sending a blue shockwave out from his shoes and he went flying across the room with many other minions.

With our warriors, they witnessed the Solar Base's planets firing against the smaller ships and destroying them. Po yelled out "Awesome" as they continued on. Then the _SolarX_ took out the big guns aiming at the warriors and they could continue with a bit of ease now. Tigress noticed the Kaftar was trying to get into her head, but thanks to her father, he cannot.

In the main part of the main base, the Kaftar is growing angry as he tries to try and bring Tigress down like last time, but he couldn't get into her head.

"AAAAAHHH! I cannot bring her down!" the Kaftar screamed.

"What?" Vulcan asked.

"Nothing Vulcan! I was just yelling something random!"

"I heard what I heard. I want you to get into your position right away! This is not the time to stand around!"

The Kaftar groaned as he began to head into his position, Vulcan told him that Eros and others are waiting for him and the others coming. Outside the main base, our warriors continue to zoom towards it as an intense battle behind them continues to unfold.

"_Tigress, are you almost there?"_ Jupiter asked from over Tigress' radio.

"Yes Jupiter. We're almost at the main base preparing to engage!" Tigress replied.

"_Good! Be CAREFUL once you get inside, in there you'll find Vulcan's most powerful minions and your nightmare, Tigress! I want you to be careful. I'll be the one to handle Vulcan long enough for you to come and finish the job! Understand?"_ Jupiter said.

"Got it," said Tigress.

Vanessa: Let's do this thing!

Then more minions came out in front of them and then they kicked into gear and began fighting them off as they continued to the main base! It was chaos when they were fighting in zero gravity against Vulcan's minions. Po did the "Grand Clap" move that he learned last week against them. It sent a shockwave from his hands and it sent the minions flying. Neptune yelled "Boo-yah" as they entered the mouth of the base, ready to end this once and for all!

**A/N: This is just the beginning of an epic four-part battle! We're coming for you Vulcan and Kaftar! I hope you enjoyed and REVIEW! :D**


	23. The Epic Final Battle part 2

**Chapter 23 - The Epic Final Battle part 2**

Our warriors continued through the mouth of the base and they had to avoid lasers while fighting some enemies. Neptune yelled something random again while doing crazy moves as did the others, Tigress sliced three enemies in two while Tai Lung paralyzed four minions while moving fast. Po continued to do his awesome kung fu moves with Vanessa and Earth backing him up. Then they reached a place deeper in the base, but not at the center, Tigress knew that the Kaftar was close, and she had to deal with him.

"_Are you there?"_ Jupiter asked from over Tigress' radio.

"Yes. We're here," Tigress replied.

"_Be CAREFUL!"_ Jupiter warned.

Tigress understood and then Lingas and Duden came out with many minions at their side! Po and Tigress were the first to react and they began fighting off the minions like nonsense. Po sliced three enemies while Tigress sliced five more. Vanessa and Earth worked together against some minions while Shifu confronted Duden. Duden and Shifu were fighting like wildfire. They punched, kicked, and dodged each other. Shifu punched Duden and a blue shockwave came out of his hand after punching. Meanwhile Monkey and Mantis fought Lingas, who had a sword with him. The two creatures had to work around the sword to combat against him, the way they were fighting it was intense, and you wouldn't want to be there.

Then a HUGE METAL door closed trying to seal them off from the rest of the base! Monkey grabbed Lingas' leg with his tail and threw him off balance while Mantis beat him down, but Lingas recovered and punched the bug across the room! Crane saw that and he kicked Lingas away while using the "Wings of Justice" on him that sent the Steroid flying. Crane flew after him and whammed him to the floor. Tai Lung and Neptune worked together against some minions, and Neptune was just singing "Jingle Bells" for some weird reason (his reasoning).

Tai Lung scratched a post, and he formed BLUE FIRE from the sparks and he held the fire in his hands with no pain! He then began punching enemies away while setting them on fire. Shifu shouted as he attacked Duden, who was barely standing up to the red panda. Earth pulled out a laser gun and shot Duden and Shifu kicked him away before he could get up. Duden recovered and punched Shifu across the room! Jupiter was right they needed to be careful!

Back at the Solar Base, Jupiter and his team are successfully defending themselves from Vulcan's minions. Jupiter and Saturn worked together as they fought off a larger minion of Vulcan. The _Vulcanator_ kept shooting at the Solar Base, but it barely caused any damage against it. Mother Sun came to help Jupiter and Saturn, and then with one blow, she took the enemy out! Jupiter nodded at his mother while giving a smile, but it went away when he began fighting alongside Saturn against some more minions.

In the halls of the _Vulcanator_, Uranus and Pluto are taking out enemies while taking out the guns firing at the Solar Base, Pluto froze enemies while Uranus broke them apart. Uranus looked on his radar and they had to take out the core of the ship. That's going to be hard because they're the only two inside the _Vulcanator_, but they had faith that Jupiter will back them up.

While the battle continued, Vulcan watched it unfold at the main area, he watched in anger as the Solar Base continued to fire against the _Vulcanator_.

Back with our fellow warriors, they're holding up against Vulcan's minions but Lingas and Duden are still up and fighting. Neptune used his wind powers to blow Lingas and many other minions away. Po used his belly to block them and punch them away with his fist. Earth is working on destroying the door that's blocking them from going further into the base, but she's having trouble with the minions constantly coming at her.

Vanessa saw the situation Earth was in and then she began to use her high-tech suit equipment to take them out. She pulled out knifes and began stabbing multiple minions in the face and kicking some behind her away. Earth kept shooting at the door with her lasers but there was hardly any damage done. Po grabbed Duden and began to spin around while holding his legs, and then he threw Duden into the door making a large CRASH sound when he hit the door. Earth attacked him and brought him down. Duden tried to recover, but Vanessa used her grapple hook to grab him and throw him into Lingas. Tai Lung paralyzed more enemies while Monkey and Mantis helped Shifu fight Lingas, who just recovered, Mantis kicked and punched Lingas down and then the Steroid fell into a hole and when he fell into it, debris crushed him! He didn't come out, and he won't because an explosion consumed him!

Shifu was a bit shaken, but then he ran over to help the others with Duden and the minions. Po did the "Grand Clap" move again while Tigress kicked one minion down and it knocked seven down like dominoes! Tigress saved Viper from being crushed by a minion and then she helped Crane defend himself from a large minion. Then Tai Lung tackled Duden, grabbed him, and then threw him into a far wall! Then he went tumbling down a deep hole with debris falling down after him! But then he came back up shouting in anger, but Po grabbed a sword and sliced it right through him! The minions were horrified and they did a full retreat immediately.

"Dang it! This door won't go down!" Earth shouted.

"Here! L-Let m-me help!" Neptune sang.

Then Neptune twiddled his fingers made a few hand movements and then he punched the door once, he stood there before holding his hand in pain shouting, "YEEEEOOOOWWWWW!" Then the door fell over onto the next room, surprising them all, including Neptune who said, "See. I knew it would work."

"So amusing, Neptune," Tigress said, rolling her eyes.

"THANK YOOUUUUU!" Neptune shouted with a smile.

Tigress cringed but they had to get moving right away.

At the Base, Jupiter managed to save Mercury from getting defeated by a minion. Then Majoris sealed the damage off, but then a projectile from the Vulcanator hit the center of the base, throwing everyone off their feet! The base was hit so much that it caused damage! Saturn was about to get sucked out into space, but Jupiter ran towards her, and managed to grab her hand before she went out into space. Then he managed to stabilize her rocket shoes from being launched out into space.

"S-Saturn…I…I never stopped loving you…" Jupiter stammered.

Saturn's eyes widened in shock, she thought he didn't love her anymore! She couldn't believe it.

"I was a jerk…can you please forgive me?" Jupiter asked with pleading eyes.

Saturn immediately nodded and said, "I never stopped loving you either…" Jupiter smiled but it didn't last for long because there were more minions coming! The others didn't hear Jupiter say that to Saturn, except Mother Sun, who was happy her son had finally opened up to his girl.

Onboard the _Vulcanator_, Uranus and Pluto are nearly at the core of the ship, but they're blocked by some large minions of Vulcan. Pluto managed to avoid from being hit, and Uranus knocked one down. Then a blast from the Solar Base got through killing the minions and clearing the way for them to proceed!

Back at the main base, our warriors managed to get through some more and then Eros and Bormio stopped them! More minions came out and the warriors knew they had even more intense fighting ahead of them. Tigress charged for Eros, who knocked her down immediately, but Po caught him off guard and managed to kick him. Tigress recovered and began fighting Bormio instead who had two swords with him, Tigress pulled out her sword and began to clash with Bormio, who had a very mean look towards Tigress.

Tai Lung attacked Eros viciously and managed to knock him towards the ground and letting Vanessa kick him into Bormio! Tigress went after the two and they began to clash with each other. Eros knocked Tigress down again, but she knocked him off balance, letting Po grab and kick him away. Crane flew after Eros while Po and Tigress handled Bormio. Vanessa helped Earth again with Viper and Mantis while Monkey whipped three minions away with his tail.

At the main part of the base, Vulcan's still monitoring the progress, and he's very angry with some fear mixed in.

Vulcan picked up a radio and said into it, "Nightfall! These hostiles are powerful! I want you to do what you can to do something about this nonsense!"

"_I'll see what I can do!"_ the Kaftar replied from over the radio.

"Hurry! They're starting to get to me, and the _Vulcanator's_ about to get disabled!"

Vulcan hung up while keeping his serious look and fear in.

Back with our warriors, Tigress is still holding up against Bormio while avoiding his blades. Tigress growled at Bormio who wanted to shout but Po cut him off with a kick to the gut. Then Po began to handle Bormio while Tigress began to look for an enemy to fight. Then the Kaftar came in and knocked many of our warriors down! He knocked Po down and Vanessa!

Tigress ROARED and then she sliced the Kaftar's arm, making him shout in pain! Then the Kaftar grabbed a sword and began clashing with Tigress, who was determined to bring him down! Po saw Tigress fighting her nightmare, the panda felt rage come up inside him and then he used his belly to send the Kaftar away from Tigress! Po shouted in anger as he began to sword fight the Kaftar while Vanessa and Tigress began to help Po fight against him. The Kaftar then kicked Po in the groin and sent him and Tigress rolling down onto Eros!

"I'm on your team!" Eros shouted.

"Sorry Eros!" the Kaftar apologized.

Vanessa began to fight against the Kaftar, but the beast punched her to the ground HARD and she began bleeding on her jaw and nose! Tai Lung ROARED in anger and began to attack the Kaftar with anger. The Kaftar taunted Tai Lung as he fought him. Tai Lung needed to find his inner strength to fight the Kaftar, but the Kaftar POUNDED Tai Lung to the ground! He almost stabbed him again, but Tigress shouted "No" and kicked the beast away before he could kill Tai Lung. Earth yelled "Wretch" and then began to fight the Kaftar as Neptune came along to help.

Outside, Jupiter and Saturn deployed themselves to make a go for the main base of Vulcan.

"Saturn, Uranus and Pluto are almost at the core of the Vulcanator!" Jupiter said.

"I hope they get there quick!" Saturn replied.

Jupiter looked down at the Sun, and he was amazed at it, a huge ball of superheated gas. It was a wonder of the Solar System. Then Jupiter grew startled when he saw minions in front of him, he put his legs out in front of him and kicked the minions away! Saturn did a twirling kick and then she took out five minions while helping her now boyfriend with delight.

In the _Vulcanator_, Pluto and Uranus have reached the core of the ship and are trying to take it out!

"Pluto! Freeze that red area!" Uranus ordered.

Pluto saw where Uranus was pointing and then he froze it and Uranus shot it, damaging it! The guns on the Vulcanator began going down, then more minions came in hoping to stop them, but they were too late! The core began collapsing, Uranus and Pluto smiled deviously at the minions while Pluto yelled happily, "Happy new year dudes!"

"And you can't return this one!" Uranus said with an evil smile.

Then they teleported away before the entire core gave out!

At the Solar Base, Mercury and Mars fought off some more minions while Mother Sun saw the _Vulcanator_ beginning to give out! Mercury saw it too and shouted "Yes" out of joy, Mars and the others saw it too and they had a brief celebration of it too.

At the main base, Vulcan shouted out of anger and despair when he saw his biggest ship give out. He had tears coming out of his eyes; he was sad, hurt and angry all at the same time. He then pounded his fist on the dashboard before shouting in anger again.

Back with our warriors, Neptune and Earth continue to fight the Kaftar as Tigress tried to come back to fight him as well. The Kaftar knocked Neptune and Earth away and began to fight Tigress again.

"Such weakness! So pathetic!" the Kaftar taunted.

"You're the one who's pathetic!" Tigress snarled.

"You're a monster! No one loves you! You couldn't save your father from his death and…"

Tigress kicked him in the face, making the Kaftar bite his tongue while Tigress yelled, "Shut up!"

It hurt when the Kaftar bit his tongue by mistake. Tigress continued to fight the Kaftar while Po fought off Bormio and Eros fought Vanessa and Tai Lung. Bormio knocked Po to the ground and was about to deliver the blow but then Uranus and Pluto teleported into the base and kicked Bormio away! Pluto helped Po up and froze several enemies while Shifu and Monkey kicked them and they broke into bits! Uranus saw Tigress fighting the Kaftar and decided to help her too along with Neptune. Neptune yelled "Baddie" before he and Uranus kicked the Kaftar. The Kaftar looked at them and said: "There's no match in numbers!" Uranus began fighting the Kaftar, but the hyena kicked Uranus and punched Tigress away, leaving Neptune to the Kaftar.

"Come and get me hyena!" Neptune sang.

The Kaftar ROARED as he began fighting Neptune who was just grinning as he dodged him, the Kaftar demanded for him to be still, but Neptune just chuckled and said "Seasonings" before kicking the Kaftar off balance! Tigress attacked the Kaftar and kicked his groin. But the Kaftar quickly recovered and began to fight Tigress off. Neptune yelled something random again and he began to dodge the Kaftar again. Tigress punched the Kaftar in the face.

Then Bormio came flying by after Po punched him, the Kaftar raised his sword and almost cut Tigress' arm off! Po went after the Kaftar, but the beast stopped him and kicked him away! Then Po took out Bormio, who was trying to recover, but he was knocked into a deep hole. He wasn't dead, but he couldn't get out of the hole.

"DANG IT! DANG IT PANDA!" Bormio shouted.

Po smiled and said, "You messed with the wrong panda!"

Eros, the strongest one, was still holding up against the warriors. Eros was very strong; he is not easy to bring down! Then Vanessa charged for Eros while Po, Neptune, Tigress, and Earth continued to fight the Kaftar. At the mouth of the base, Jupiter and Saturn have arrived and began to go to where the others were.

"You ready to get Vulcan?" Saturn asked.

"Yes! I'm ready to end this once and for all!" Jupiter said.

They continued down the mouth of the main base with determined looks to defeat Vulcan once and for all!

**A/N: WHOA! Lots of action! LOTS! Tell me what you think, and the third part's gonna have something between Jupiter and Vulcan! Leave a review! :D**


	24. The Epic Final Battle, part 3

**A/N: Here's chapter 24! Enjoy! I don't own KFP or the Kaftar from DH 2011.**

**Chapter 24 - The Epic Final Battle, part 3**

Back with our warriors, Tigress, Neptune, Po and Earth are still fighting against the Kaftar who could hold himself up against the four. He kept taunting them as they fought him, Tigress punched the Kaftar and Po kicked him, but the hyena recovered and WHACKED the two away leaving Earth and Neptune against him. While they fought the Kaftar, Tai Lung, Shifu, and the rest of the Furious Five kept fighting against Eros who had a laser gun and a sword. Eros punched and kicked Tai Lung and Shifu away, but he was kicked away by Monkey. Then more minions came in and Tai Lung went to go fight them. Neptune was kicked into Shifu by the Kaftar, and Crane had to catch them before they went into a deep hole. Then Crane spun around real fast and threw the two at the Kaftar, when they struck him, they knocked the hyena to the floor!

Then, a bunch of items began moving! Some force was beginning to throw things at our warriors and they had to avoid them. The force picked up the Kaftar, who knew it would, and then the force launched him straight threw Earth, Neptune, and most of the warriors, knocking them to the ground! The force threw items at the warriors and some items hit some of the warriors injuring them. The Kaftar briefly cackled before lurching for Tigress, the tiger saw him coming and managed to kick him in the face before he got to her. Viper came along and whipped the Kaftar away into Monkey who punched the Kaftar into a wall! The force couldn't pick up our warriors, then the Kaftar grabbed a HUGE GUN and was about to fire but Jupiter showed up just in time, destroying the weapon and kicking the Kaftar away!

"Right on time!" Tai Lung commented.

"I was hoping to arrive on time!" Jupiter replied.

"What's going on?!" Tigress asked.

"Vulcan's using his sword, Tigress!" answered Jupiter.

He dodged a chunk of debris and finished, "We've got to finish this! He's gone too far!"

Tigress nodded and then she charged towards the Kaftar with Saturn by her side while Jupiter helped Shifu fight Eros, who was a bit weaker, but still strong. It quickly became chaos again in the base, warriors and minions going everywhere and lasers flying through the air, don't even try to go to a place like that! The force from the Sword kept sending debris flying and trying to hit our warriors, but Vulcan's nowhere in sight. Jupiter got behind some cover to see how to get to the core, and to Vulcan.

While he did that, Neptune, Tigress, and Saturn are fighting the Kaftar while Po was busy with Vulcan's minions. Punches and kicks were thrown and Tigress was scratched on the right arm, and Saturn avenged her by kicking the Kaftar into the wall. Eros was thrown into the Kaftar who yelled "I'm on your team" making Eros groan loudly and then the two were punched by Tigress' two fists, sending them further into the wall! Tigress and Saturn went after them and then they knew they were in a totally different part of the base. Tigress looked around for the Kaftar and Saturn looked for Eros. Then GLOWING EYES opened up from behind the two and then the Kaftar came out of the shadows and POUNDED them making them fall into the deep, never ending hole! The Kaftar grinned deviously, but then he heard a voice say, "Yo Nightfall."

Then he turned around to see Tigress and Saturn hovering in the air with their rocket shoes, the Kaftar ROARED before activating his and began to fight against the two figures.

Back where the others are, Jupiter found out there was a way to Vulcan, but the area to the core is sealed off universally well. Jupiter leapt out from cover and took out a lot of the minions while shooting, kicking, and punching lots of them. He then stopped when the place was calm enough for him to say, "Guys, I'm going after Vulcan."

"You be careful!" Tai Lung warned.

"I will. And the way to the core's sealed off. I gotta go get Vulcan and then deactivate the security to the core," Jupiter said.

Tai Lung and the others understood and then EROS showed up out of nowhere and then the warriors began to fight him, allowing Jupiter to proceed towards Vulcan. Back with Tigress and Saturn, they kept going with their fight while flying around in the big opening with a seemingly bottomless hole, the Kaftar and the other two were just going everywhere while fighting themselves off the hook. Tigress shot a laser at the Kaftar, but she missed, but when Saturn did, she didn't miss and the Kaftar briefly yelled in pain. Tigress briefly looked at Saturn before continuing towards the Kaftar to try to finish him off.

Back with Jupiter, who's having to fight his way to Vulcan through massive weapons and some minions, but he handled them like a pro, and on the cameras, Vulcan watched in anger and fear as Jupiter made his way towards him. Jupiter kicked down a tight security door while Tigress and Saturn kept going with the Kaftar and began to go higher up. Little did Jupiter know that Po managed to slip from the fight and go after him. Jupiter managed to reach a large hallway, guarded with minions, Jupiter then blasted them away with a huge laser gun and it killed all of them. Then Jupiter broke the door down and continued towards Vulcan. Where he was, Vulcan knew he was gonna fight Jupiter, and he wanted it to be the last time. He got his sword ready and he stood in one place when Jupiter broke down the door to him, Vulcan had some tears coming down his eyes and he asked Jupiter, "Wouldn't knocking have been easier?"

"You know I can't just knock on a door and enter in this place," Jupiter said.

"Right. You're Jupiter," Vulcan said, clinching his hands into fists.

Jupiter sighed and said, "Vulcan, I don't know how you'll feel…and I never will…but can't…we just put this behind us?

"Never…too universally severe…" Vulcan replied.

"You can end this Vulcan, let the…"

Vulcan turned to face him and shouted, "NO! I am NOT ending this! You won't take everything I have! You're nothing Jupiter! Things will be much better if I rule!"

"Stop your nonsense! This is madness!" Jupiter shouted.

Vulcan YELLED and then he charged towards Jupiter, catching him off guard! Jupiter managed to dodge him, pull out his sword and he began clashing with Vulcan! They began sword fighting like madness while Jupiter said, "That comet was not my or anyone's fault! It happened according to the law of the universe!"

Vulcan yelled again and pushed Jupiter while yelling, "And you said you'd protect everything from destruction! LIE! LIES!"

They continued to clash with each other while dodging each other's blades; Vulcan was really ticked at Jupiter for gaining the upper hand. Vulcan kicked Jupiter and then Jupiter grabbed Vulcan's arm and threw him onto the dashboard! Vulcan YELLED in anger as he charged and began fighting him again. Vulcan jumped into the air and Jupiter had to avoid the cape before it cut open an electrical system, the lights got dimmer, but not a lot. Vulcan was really going at it good with Jupiter and then Jupiter said, "I now know that I was a jerk and…"

"YOU ARE A JERK! IT'S YOUR FAULT FOR MAKING ME LOSE MY PLANET!" Vulcan screamed out of anger.

Jupiter wanted to say something, but Vulcan grabbed him and PUNCHED him into the wall! Jupiter managed to recover but then Vulcan began beating him down like a rag doll, throwing him to the ground repeatedly as he held his leg. Then Vulcan spun around and threw Jupiter while letting out a shout. Jupiter crashed into a pile of boxes, injuring him greatly. Jupiter managed to stand up, but Vulcan caught him off guard again and then he punched him once again!

Jupiter punched Vulcan and kicked him away and began clashing with his sword again before saying, "I want to make things better for us! For all of us! We can end this and have peace in the Solar System!"

Vulcan yelled once more and shouted, "HOW CAN THINGS BE BETTER? HOW JUPITER?!"

Then they locked their swords in combat while Vulcan glared at Jupiter, he curled up his upper lips, showing his teeth and a sharp tooth. Then he made a move, grabbed Jupiter and took him to the ceiling, and began to fall back to the floor! He grabbed Jupiter so tightly, making him unable to move, but then Jupiter gathered strength and managed to make Vulcan hit the floor instead of himself. Vulcan recovered quickly and POUNDED Jupiter to the floor! Vulcan let out a shout again and he kicked Jupiter across the room! Then Jupiter charged for Vulcan but he missed and Vulcan knocked Jupiter's sword out of his hand!

Vulcan let go of his sword and shouted, "YOU SAID THINGS COULD BE BETTER! BUT THINGS WILL BE BETTER IF I WERE IN CHARGE!"

Jupiter tried to escape, but he was badly beaten by Vulcan and too weak and Vulcan continued his rant by shouting, "HOW CAN THINGS BE BETTER IF I DON'T RULE?! THINGS WILL BE BETTER JUPITER UNDER ME!"

Then Vulcan punched Jupiter in the head and in the lower area and he continued, "HOW CAN THEY NOT BE WITHOUT ME?! HOW CAN THEY?! TELL ME JUPITER! TELL ME! TELL ME! TELL MEEEEEE!"

One more punch sent Jupiter flying across the area and crash into the opposite wall, Vulcan grabbed his sword as the weak Jupiter struggled to try and even look at Vulcan.

"I…I never knew…how much this affected you…" Jupiter said weakly, "I didn't…want this…I'm so sorry for your loss…if there was a way to bring…"

Vulcan stood on top of Jupiter and said, "That's enough!"

Before he could kill Jupiter, a voice yelled "Hey" Vulcan turned to see who it was, and before he knew it he was flying across the area after someone kicked him. He saw that it was Po! The panda had followed Jupiter.

Vulcan looked at Po with anger, watered up eyes, and said, "You're gonna wish you hadn't done that."

Then he punched Po making the panda shout in pain, Vulcan looked back at Jupiter, but the punch was so powerful it bounced Po off the wall, and Po hit Vulcan, sending him into the wall. Vulcan looked at Po with shock, he didn't know Po's fat could make him do that. The panda chuckled before he began fighting with Vulcan.

While back there, Po managed to achieve inner strength, a white glow appeared around him, and he was determined to bring Vulcan down. Vulcan could barely hit the panda, who was stronger and faster than he remembered. The panda yelled "Woo ha" before he kicked Vulcan into the dashboard at the center of the room. Vulcan recovered and began to fight the panda, but Po wasn't trying to bring him down, he wanted to talk the junk out of him. Then Po kicked the sword out of Vulcan's hand and kicked him to the floor, cornering him.

Vulcan looked at him as a tear slipped out of his eye and say, "Go ahead…finish me…"

Po's glow around him disappeared, he put the sword aside and said, "No." Vulcan was shocked, why didn't the panda deliver the blow to him? Vulcan ran for his sword, expecting the panda to attack, but Po just stood there.

"What's your game, panda?" Vulcan asked in a cautious tone.

"This is no game. I'm here to talk the junk out of you," Po replied.

"What the HECK DOES THAT MEAN?!" Vulcan demanded.

"Vulcan, I heard what happened to your planet…and I cannot say how sorry I am for you…"

"YOU'RE LYING!" Vulcan screamed.

"I wouldn't have let you go if I was lying," Po pointed out, "Look Vulcan, I know you're not evil…you're just universally messed up…you can choose not to be like this…the Solar Team…and the people on the planets didn't want this war, and I'm sure you don't want it either."

"I'm sure I didn't! But it was their fault that…"

"Vulcan. Listen to you! What happened? A comet hit your planet…and who did it? No one! It was just a comet passing too close and then it hit the planet."

"BUT IT'S THEIR FAULT! THEY DIDN'T KEEP THEIR WORD!" Vulcan screamed.

"They did, Vulcan," Po replied, "It was an undiscovered comet. Saturn told me that it was undiscovered. And now look, that event turned you into someone you're not. I know that you can be good and choose to walk the other way. You gotta let go of the past, Vulcan because it just doesn't matter. The only thing that matters, is what you choose to be now."

Vulcan looked at Po with a suspicious look and asked. "Why're you talking to me instead of fighting me?"

Po smiled and said. "Because fighting isn't the way to resolve things, the way to resolve things is by talking things out with people. When people have problems they work it out and they talk to each other."

"You weren't there when I lost my planet," Vulcan replied.

"I'm sure I wasn't," Po replied as he dropped his smile, "And I'll never know what it was like. It's okay to be sad, Vulcan. I know you're hurting. Sadness is covered by anger, and it's not good to hold it all in, crying is better than harm yourself."

"Stop it! I hate looking weak!" Vulcan ordered.

"I know you don't want to look weak, but don't be ashamed to show your emotions, strong warriors like Tigress, Shifu, Mantis, and my friends show their emotions. It's not a weakness, it's also a strength."

Vulcan put down his sword and his angry look as Po continued, "And let it all out, Vulcan. You're hurting yourself more by letting those tears stay in…and I…want to be friends if possible…"

"Why? I'm evil…" Vulcan said.

"No, you're not…" Po said, "You're just universally messed up. You can fix this Vulcan. I know that you're better than this! Let it all out Vulcan, and let the past go!"

Vulcan began thinking some more and he realized that all of this work was just darkness and destruction, he dropped his sword and his lips began trembling.

Po could tell that he was about to reach the breaking point and Vulcan said in a cracked voice, "I…I…I can't hold it anymore…"

Then Po ran over to Vulcan, caught him, and let Vulcan cry on his shoulder.

Vulcan let it all out, he sounded like he was about to bawl, Jupiter saw the whole thing unfold between Po and Vulcan, he just couldn't believe it. Tears rolled down Vulcan as he cried on Po's shoulder that was soaked in tears.

Po felt like crying to and then he said in a soft tone: "There, there, Vulcan. Let it all out, no point of holding it all in."

Vulcan continued to do so, after 120 years he was letting out his cry, he was bawling now, he just was so emotional.

Then Tigress came in saying "Po, I lost the Kaftar…" she stopped and gasped when she saw Vulcan crying on Po's shoulder, Saturn, Uranus and Neptune came in and they were shocked to see what they saw.

"Po, what did you do to him?" Tigress asked.

Po looked at Tigress with some tears coming down his eyes and say, "I told him to let the past go and to let all of his emotions out."

Tigress understood and then, everyone in the room felt the emotions Vulcan was feeling, and Jupiter himself began crying some. Shifu and the others came in and they were also shocked to see Po holding Vulcan as he cried on his shoulder, he just couldn't stop. After about five or six minutes of that, Vulcan began to calm down and then he looked at the others.

"V-Vulcan…" Saturn said in a cracked tone.

"I-I…I'm sorry for all of this…I wish I could do something…" Vulcan sobbed.

"You can Vulcan," Jupiter said in a said tone.

Vulcan looked at Jupiter who began to stand up while saying, "Call off the attack…let your minions fall back…stop this madness and let's bring peace to the Solar System."

Vulcan nodded and then he began to head to the dashboard but then the Kaftar appeared out of nowhere and punched Vulcan into Po!

"THERE YOU ARE!" Tigress screamed.

"Yes. Yes I am," the Kaftar said with an evil grin.

The Kaftar picked up the mike and said into it, "Minions, change of plans…aim at the Sun and fire."

Vulcan stood up in shock as the others gasped and Vulcan said in panic, "NOO! Not the Sun! Don't!"

The Kaftar cackled and said, "While you were busy, I was plotting in the shadows! I came up with a bigger deal for your minions and now they're in my command!"

"BUT THE BLAST FROM THE SUN WILL DESTROY EVERYTHING!" Jupiter screamed.

"And us!" Vulcan shouted.

The Kaftar cackled and said, "Yes it would destroy everything! But I put up the shield around the planet so the blast wouldn't hit us! And they're about to aim at it right now!"

Tigress ROARED and screamed, "YOU'VE GONE OFF THE DEEP END TOO MANY TIMES! ESPECIALLY THIS TIME!"

"If you want me, you're gonna have to get me!" the Kaftar said with an evil smile.

Then the Kaftar grabbed Vulcan's sword and sent Vulcan flying!

"So that's how powerful my sword is…" Vulcan mumbled.

The Kaftar grinned and said, "MY sword now."

Then the Kaftar began running off and Jupiter yelled "Get him" before they all, including Vulcan began running after him. They ran down the hall while the Kaftar taunted them and they increased their rage towards the hyena. Tigress was on all fours running after the Kaftar and so was Vanessa and Tai Lung. Tigress seemed to be moving the fastest and then she caught up with the Kaftar, tackled him, and then they fell out of the hall into a room below! Then the area got sealed off from Tigress! They couldn't reach her!

"NOOO!" Po screamed miserably.

"Dang it!" Jupiter shouted out of frustration.

Vulcan was ashamed that all of this happened, his minions turning on him, now the Solar System's gonna get destroyed and he had to make it right!

Jupiter turned to Vulcan and said, "Vulcan, you made all this. Can you help us get to the core?" Vulcan looked at Jupiter in shock, and then he said, "Uh…sure…" Then Vulcan began leading them.

Where Tigress was, she had a serious look as she looked at her worst enemy in the universe, the Sun's red and orange light was glowing into the room making the Kaftar look truly evil.

"Now…you're in for my true wrath," the Kaftar said with an evil grin.

**A/N: What an epic, yet emotional chapter...Vulcan turned around and it's his chance to redeem himself! And OH! That evil Kaftar was up to no good again! Will Tigress be able to defeat her worst nightmare, or will she go down in defeat? Find out in the final part to the epic final battle! :D REVIEW PLEASE :D**


	25. The Epic Final Battle, part 4

******A/N: I am SO SO sorry for the wait! I got suspended from the computer for two weeks! But to make it up for y'all, this is a pure action chapter! I hope you enjoy! I don't own KFP or the Kaftar from _Cabela's Dangerous Hunts 2011_.**

**Chapter 25 - The Epic Final Battle, part 4**

Tigress faced her worst nightmare as his bare fangs shown his in toothy grin against the sun's ominous light, his cloak blows as he towers over her like almost a ghostly figure, a tall black figure with an orange-red sword ready to kill her at any moment. Then the Kaftar YELLED as he tried to strike Tigress, who managed to dodge the blade. The Kaftar tried to use the sword's power to blow her away, but he couldn't because of the golden rings.

The Kaftar chuckles and said, "You're quite the challenger."

Then Tigress found a sword and then they began to clash with each other! The Kaftar cackled and then he broke loose a chain! The floor went out from underneath their feet and they began falling down a DEEP hole, leading down towards the sun! As they fell, they clashed with each other's swords and debris was falling from the base, it was like a trash chute they were heading down, only bigger and deeper! Tigress grabbed a hold of a piece of debris and so did the Kaftar and they began clashing with each other as they kept falling and falling closer to the sun! The Kaftar ROARED and then he kicked Tigress in the face, knocking her down deeper!

The Kaftar dived down after her as they continued to viciously attack each other with their swords. Tigress and the Kaftar threw punches and kicks as they continued to fall deeper and deeper down the hole. Tigress then did a triple kick and then the Kaftar went down further. Tigress looked to her left and sees a place she can stand on, she went over there quick and managed to get on it before it got too far away.

Tigress held onto the piece of debris for dear life as the end of the tube came upon her! She didn't see the Kaftar, but she knew he was still around. When she came out of the tube, the chunk of debris came to a stop throwing Tigress onto her feet as the chunk she was standing on floated. She looked down at the sun, and it was huge and ominous looking from this distance, even though it was a million miles away, it still looked like it could touch her. Tigress saw a metal beam, floating higher than her. Using her skills, she jumped up to it and managed to stand on it while keeping her balance. Then, to her horror, the KAFTAR showed up with a serious look while pulling out his sword!

"HA! Now you're trapped! One misstep and you'll be falling in towards the hot Sun!" the Kaftar said, trying to bring her spirits down.

"Same to you! You're here with me! You're in the same danger!" Tigress pointed out.

The Kaftar stammered for a moment, knowing the danger he's truly in, and so did Tigress. The Kaftar looked at her and said, "I guess one of us is escaping this! And we all know who it'll be! ME!"

"You're a monster and I WILL DEFEAT YOU!" Tigress screamed.

"You're quite the stronghold, Tigress."

Then the Kaftar YELLED as he and Tigress began clashing with each other as they stood on that narrow metal beam! The Kaftar was strong but Tigress remained strong as she fought her nightmare, the Kaftar roared briefly before throwing a kick at Tigress, but misses. Then the two creatures continued to fight each other like nonsense dangling above the sun!

Back in the Base, Vulcan is leading our warriors and some of the Solar Team through the halls that're guarded by Vulcan's former minions. They were doing their awesome skills against them while Vulcan broke through walls and the minions determined to stop the weapon from destroying the Sun. Jupiter spotted five minions ready to strike Vulcan, he shot all five of them without missing and saved Vulcan. Po and Vanessa worked together against a stronghold of enemies while Viper and Crane worked together once more. Then Vulcan got to a strong door and let out a YELL before he kicked the door once and it fell over! Vulcan led them deeper into the base as Shifu and Tai Lung worked together like father and son. Neptune used his wind powers against some minions while Saturn and Uranus used their punches and kicks to knock them into the floor and walls.

Then they got into a wider area with a LOT more minions! Vulcan warned them of the more powerful minions as they continued forward to the center. Vulcan saw one he was talking about and he charged for him. He threw punches and kicks towards the strong minion and he went falling down like a huge domino. Po did the "Grand Clap" again sending 20 more minions flying. Then Vanessa was shot in the shoulder making her YELL in pain!

Tai Lung saw her and he looked to see where the shot came from...it came from EROS! Tai Lung's eyes filled with anger and then he charged on all fours while ROARING! Eros was too into shooting and then Tai Lung tackled Eros off guard and they began fighting like wildfire, only Tai Lung was fighting a lot more viciously, he had the upper hand! Saturn looked over to see Vanessa laying on the floor and wounded, she ran over and tried to heal her, but some minions came along and Saturn had to fight them off to keep Vanessa safe! Back with Tai Lung, the vicious snow leopard still had the upper hand. Eros was outmatched!

Then Tai Lung PUNCHED Eros and the Steroid SLAMMED into a wall, and he was defeated! Then more minions came to avenge Eros, but Tai Lung began taking them out like they were nothing to get back to his love right away! With Po and Monkey, they worked together much better than they did with Shen or any other enemy and they even saved Mantis from being crushed by an enemy. Vulcan is trying to find a way to the center of the Base, but the tight security is almost too much for him. He kicked a chunk of metal off a wall in frustration, knowing the Kaftar has sealed the Base off better than him.

Vulcan began looking for any clues that could lead him to another path to the center of the Base. Then Jupiter saved Vulcan once again by kicking away one of the stronger minions.

Vulcan thanked him before having to find another way to the center as Tigress and the Kaftar continued to fight on that one beam.

Tigress then saw a much more stable place she could stand and fight on, then she jumped over before the Kaftar's blade could touch her! The Kaftar taunted her briefly before continuing their conflict.

Back in the Base, Vulcan couldn't find a way into the Base, then, Mother Sun came into the Base using her powers to blast many of the minions away! They all stopped to see her as Tai Lung knelt down to Vanessa, examining her wound.

"Are you okay?" Tai Lung asked, concerned.

Vanessa looked at the wound and said, "I'll be okay, if I get a heal unit."

Then Mother Sun walked up and said, "Well, here's one." Then she tossed it onto Vanessa and the cougar immediately became healed. Tai Lung hugged her as Mother Sun saw Vulcan with a guilty look on his face.

"M-Mother...I-I' sorry for being a bad son..." Vulcan apologized.

"Now's not the time to talk, Vulcan. I forgive you," Mother Sun replied.

Vulcan pulled out a sad smile while Jupiter said, "This security's too strong for us to get in." He looked at Vulcan and asked, "Do you know another way into the Base?"

Vulcan began thinking and he had to think fast, he then remembered something and said, "I do know of one area that's a weak spot. No one knows about it but me."

"Well, take us through it," said Saturn.

Vulcan nodded and then he ran to a corner and shot the corner with his laser gun. Jupiter came to assist and then they knocked it open revealing a secret place to the center of the Base! Jupiter smiled at Vulcan before the others came running over to assist getting through there.

"Even though this is a weak spot, it still has some security and when we get out, the minions will be ready," Vulcan warned.

They all understood and Vulcan lead them through as they followed.

Back in the rubble, EROS pulled out and saw them head through! He growled before getting up and getting his laser pistol! We follow the teams as they run towards the center, Mother Sun was told by Vulcan to use her powers at once, and when she did, most of the security was destroyed. Then, they came out into an opening and Vulcan told them that the center isn't too far away now.

We join Tigress as she continues to fight off the Kaftar in a deep desperation, the Kaftar was too strong for her to handle in hand-to-hand combat, and she can barely hold on while sword fighting him. Tigress did some of her kung fu moves on the beast but the hyena kicked her onto another piece of debris, meaning to knock her off. They began jumping, kicking, and punching each other just fighting on small pieces of debris dangling above the Sun! Tigress was so desperate to get back to Po to safety, she just wanted to be safe in his loving warm arms! The Kaftar then headbutted Tigress before side kicking her onto yet another chunk of debris!

Tigress recovered and the Kaftar said, "How can a monster want peace? You're nothing but a monster, Tigress! You've always been known as Tigress the Monster!"

Tigress ROARED, kicked the Kaftar and said, "That was the OLD me! I'm a lot more at peace and I am no monster! YOU are a perfect definition of a monster! Nightfall the Monster is what you are!"

The Kaftar ROARED before conflicting Tigress with his sword with pure anger on his face, as did Tigress.

Back in the Base, our warriors, Mother Sun, and some of the Solar Team continue to fight their way to the center of the Base. Mother Sun used her powers along with Neptune, creating a fire whirlwind to take out most of the minions in their way. Jupiter and Saturn worked together, side-by-side to take out a large minion as Vanessa, Tai Lung, and Shifu fought against two large minions. There were hundreds of minions piling in and they could barely hold on. Then Vulcan saw a rope, he ran over to it and pulled on it, and when he did a bunch of metal debris came tumbling down on top of the minions, crushing most of them! But then some more came in and this time, it was mostly the larger minions!

Vulcan was aware of them and he charged for them, unaware that Eros tried to kill him with a shot from his laser gun. Then, Mercury and Venus came in and used their powers against the minions while Earth created a wave to consume three large minions. Then Jupiter noticed Neptune has disappeared and he found a note, literally, telling him that Neptune's gone to look for Tigress and that he's using his rocket shoes.

Then Vulcan YELLED before SLAMMING his foot onto the ground before it created a shockwave and a crack went into the wall, and the wall split open! Vulcan signaled them to come at once, and once they get past this room, they'll be at the center of the Base. Jupiter saw a minion coming for Vulcan and then he saved him once again as Saturn saved Jupiter from being shot by Eros! It was complete chaos, and again, you wouldn't want to be there. Mantis and Monkey took out a larger minion as Viper and Crane took out 20 of the regular minions. Shifu punched several minions while Tai Lung paralyzed several of minions as well. Vanessa fired a grapple hook at Eros and brought him down to her and began to fight with him like he was nothing.

As Vanessa avenged herself Mercury and Venus were shown the way to go and they charged in that direction to get through! Then Vulcan tackled them while taking out a large minion that was hiding! Then Vulcan let them continue as he saved them from another minion that tried to shoot them. Then Mother Sun heated herself up and she let out a shockwave of heat, taking out many of the minions. Then Mercury and Venus blasted open a path and they saw the core of the Base! Jupiter saw they got through and he told the others to move right away!

Then Po came face-to-face with Eros and he used his belly to send Eros flying into a wall! Vulcan saw the core of his former Base, and felt some tears come to his eyes, as he fears he'll lose the remains of the planet. Jupiter saw his sadness, and he knew he had to make things right.

Saturn then asked, "How do we do this?"

"Just smash it until it breaks," Vulcan replied.

Tai Lung smiled and said, "Well we can do that."

Then Vulcan ordered them to charge while Jupiter slipped away to do something. As they went to higher ground, on narrow walkways with rails, they came face-to-face with more minions and they began knocking them off the walkway with mostly one punch or kick. Po shouted out for them to feel the thunder as Vanessa threw some bombs she found up to the core. Then the bombs blew up tore a small chunk of the core away! Vulcan told them to attack the twenty weak spots in order to destroy it faster. He pointed to one and told them to take them out. Then EROS came out of nowhere, tackling Vulcan! They tumbled down while Vulcan fought him, no idea it was Eros. When they landed Vulcan was surprised to see that it was Eros, and he had an evil look on his face.

"EROS?!" Vulcan said, shocked.

"Yes Vulcan! I am angry at you!" Eros snapped.

"Why're you siding with Nightfall?!"

"I'm not siding with Nightfall! I'm so ticked at you!"

"For what reason?!"

"You chose me to be your number one Steroid, Vulcan! I worked my butt off to get your pathetic planet back and to rule the Solar System!" Eros screamed.

"I was wrong! It's never okay to avenge something! Things will be a lot better if there was peace in the Solar System!" Vulcan said.

Eros YELLED and began fighting Vulcan while shouting, "This is what I mean! I WORKED SO DANG HARD ONLY TO FIND OUT IT'S ALL FOR NOTHING!" Vulcan stopped Eros and shouted, "I'm sorry that this was for nothing! But you still need to have your life! If you don't let your hate go, it'll destroy you!"

Eros YELLED as he broke loose from Vulcan shouting, "AND I WANT TO RULE OVER THE SOLAR SYSTEM! AND TO DO THAT, I HAVE TO KILL YOU!"

Vulcan tried to say something, but Eros was too filled up with blind fury as he fought his former master in fury. The others took out the weak spots and they shot the core as Vulcan and Eros fought each other, Vulcan was mostly on the defense.

"I'm glad this is ending soon," Po said.

Then he shot a massive part of the core while Eros shouted "NO" at the top of his lungs. Then Vulcan kicked Eros and spun around, slicing Eros' hand with his cape! Then Vulcan kicked Eros and the Steroid nearly fell off the edge! Vulcan pulled him away, but Eros continued to fight his former master! Vanessa and Tai Lung destroyed a weak spot of the core causing another EXPLOSION and then they saw that the entire base was getting ready to collapse! There were only five more weak spots to go and Eros called in more minions, but they didn't listen to him, instead they only listen to the Kaftar who now has control over them.

Back with Tigress and the Kaftar, they're still fighting like wildfire, and the adrenaline in Tigress was the only thing that kept her fighting for her life. Then she saw explosions coming out of the Base, she kicked the Kaftar away and saw that the Base was like, being pushed out of the remains of the planet Vulcan while exploding!

Tigress smiled at the Kaftar and said, "Take a look at your plan now, loser Nightfall!"

The Kaftar looked up, his eyes widened in horror and he shouted, "WHAT?! N-NO! IMPOSSIBLE!"

Tigress cackled and said, "I guess you forgot the creator of the Base was the key to destroying it!"

Then she began laughing her head off while holding her chest. The Kaftar was so angry at himself and Tigress, he then let out his loudest ROAR before charging at Tigress and began to throw lots of punches and kicks against her, making her having to defend herself with the sword and chunks of debris floating close by. She could barely hold to the hyena anymore!

Back in the Base, Vulcan had to keep Eros from getting to the core so the others can destroy it! Mother Sun fired a massive fire beam at the core, creating yet another explosion! Then Mercury used his meteor powers to tear apart some more of the core while our kung fu warriors took out another weak spot. Then Po did the "Mongolian fireball" move to take out another piece of the core. Eros shouted in anger as Vulcan punched him, then a part of the base began tumbling down! Vulcan looked up to see it, and tried to warn Eros, but Eros punched Vulcan away and Vulcan looked up in horror.

Eros then shouted "Good night, Vulcan" before pulling out his laser pistol! But before he could shoot Vulcan shouted "Look out" alerting Eros to look up and see the chunk, but it was too late for the chunk crushed him to death with a small explosion from the gun following afterward! Vulcan shielded himself from the explosion and was shocked to have seen Eros killed right in front of him. He stood up and saw the last weak point. He then grew serious, and no matter what the cost, he decided to destroy it! Then he began making his way up to it, he then kicked the metal beam connecting it and then he pulled out his laser gun and shot it! Then the core came loose and began tumbling out of its foundation!

"Woo hoo! We did it!" Po cheered.

"Don't get excited, panda! I don't think we're gonna escape in time!" Vulcan shouted.

He was right, because the Base was crumbling into oblivion, and Saturn shouted out "Where's Jupiter" and then Jupiter showed up just in the nick of time. Jupiter then told them that they need to get out immediately! They all began moving, but the Base was crumbling so much they were thrown off their feet! Before thinking all hope is lost to get out, the Solar Base shot open the area leading to the core! Then the artificial planet Neptune came by and picked all of them up as the base crumbled! When they got into the Base, they were filled with relief.

"Wait! Tigress!" Po shouted desperately.

"_We'll get to her! Mars is out looking for her!"_ Majoris said from over the loudspeaker.

"And what about Neptune?" Jupiter asked.

"_Same thing!"_

Then Vulcan looked at his Mother Sun, and felt guilty about all of this, he sat in a corner as the Solar Base looked for the two missing teammates.

Back with the Kaftar and Tigress, they continue to fight like nonsense. Tigress was barely standing up to the Kaftar anymore. Tigress spun around and kicked the Kaftar's face before the swords met again. The Kaftar ROARED before kicking Tigress in the face, almost making her bite her tongue. Then a much LARGER chunk of debris floated by them, I mean a piece of a room! The Kaftar kicked Tigress over there and went after her before they continued to fight once more.

They clashed and clashed before the Kaftar GRABBED Tigress' arms and stabbed her right leg! She YELPED in pain as the sword cut down her leg while tearing open a part of her pants' leg. Tigress held it in pain as the Kaftar smiled and taunted, "AH HA! You expected your weak self to put more of a fight, eh?"

Then Tigress struck the Kaftar with her blade, cutting his arm! The Kaftar ROARED again and began to fight Tigress as she balanced on only one leg! They fought for a moment before the Kaftar dodged her and then knocked Tigress' sword out of her hands and then kicked her leg making her SCREAM in pain before falling onto her back!

The Kaftar stood over a horrified Tigress with an evil look and said, "I told you that I'd make it out!"

He tried to stab her with the sword, but missed her when she moved! She managed to stand up and she began running while holding her wound!

"Nowhere to hide, Tigress!" the Kaftar shouted.

Tigress climbed up to a higher part of the chunk while the Kaftar's blade missed her by inches. Then the Kaftar broke the floor, but Tigress managed to flee! The Kaftar jumped up and grabbed Tigress before throwing her into a lot of debris!

The Kaftar lost sight of her and then he shouted, "All of your attempts, all of your heroic deeds wasted for me! You're a monster who hides in the shadows like a coward and a weakling! Tigers can't stand up to a werehyena, Tigress! Even the monsters! Which you are one! You've always been in the darkness during your time with that monster Shifu! You had everything right when you had me in the Valley! And now, you're nothing! I will find and kill you, loser!"

In the debris, Tigress was sitting on the ground in pain, holding her wound. She didn't pay any mind to what the Kaftar said, for she knew all he said was lies. But she couldn't hold up against the hyena anymore, she's wounded and weakened. It's only a matter of time before the Kaftar found her and killed her.

"_Tigress, don't give up,"_ Lao Hu said from overhead.

Tigress looked up to see the ghostly figure of her father looking at her, she then teared up and asked, "How can I defeat him?"

"Inner strength is what the Kaftar has," Lao Hu replied, And you can defeat him with it. Think about all of your friends, family, your home, and the Solar System.

Then her father disappeared and Tigress immediately had thoughts of her past life, getting adopted, her friends, her foster father, her real mother, the Solar System, the Earth, fighting Tokuta, and her husband Po. She wanted to be back in his arms, safe from harm. She grew extremely determined to fight and then she got super strong and felt herself get up as a white glow appeared around her, and felt no pain from the wound when she did! Then she grew a serious look to defeat the Kaftar once and for all! Back with the Kaftar, who's viciously breaking and turning away chunks of debris!

"Tigress! You're a coward if you run from a battle! That's what you are; a coward and a weakling!" the Kaftar shouted.

Then Tigress came charging out of nowhere and shouted, "You call this weak!?"

Then she kicked the Kaftar in the face sending him flying FAR into a wall! Tigress was amazed at her strength and then the Kaftar came out, ROARING in anger! The Kaftar threw punches and kicks, but Tigress dodged them and stepped onto the Kaftar's foot, making him hold it in pain. The Kaftar recovered and swung the sword at her, but she kicked it out of his hand! The Kaftar grew angry and they began fighting again. Tigress fought like no problem, the Kaftar jumped into the air, but Tigress grabbed his feet and slammed him to the ground while landing on his head attacking him. Then Tigress grabbed his tail and Tigress kicked him into the air while holding his tail. While he was in the air, Tigress she kicked his butt and slammed him to the ground, still holding his tail. Tigress dodged his punches as she put his tail in front of him, and then he accidentally bit his tail HARD! He yelled in pain as he let go of his tail and then Tigress kicked him into a wall, mirroring when he attacked her in the parking lot. The Kaftar ROARED as he charged back at her on all fours, she got ready and then she kicked his face.

Then she let out an all force kick on the Kaftar, but it was so strong that it destroyed the floor! Now, they both were tumbling down towards the Sun! As they fell closer to the Sun, she got a message from her father to look to her left, when she did, she saw Vulcan's sword, and the heat from the Sun made it glow a red color!

She grabbed it, turned the Kaftar around and said "Skadoosh" before stabbing the Kaftar in the chest! The Kaftar's eyes widened in horror as he looked at the sword, and then back at Tigress. She smiled deviously and then kicked him down even further!

The Kaftar yelled as he then disintegrated from the heat of the Sun! Tigress fell down further down than he did, to her surprise. She looked at the raging ball of fire below her, and she knew she would be burned to a crisp at any second. She then knew it was the end, she calmed herself and closed her eyes as she waited for her death, the white glow disappeared around her as she waited. After some intense moments, she felt a force grab her left big toe. She looked up to see Neptune had caught her toe.

"HA HA HA! I CAUGHT A TIGER BY THE TOE!" Neptune laughed.

Tigress laughed and said happily, "Yes you did! Congrats!"

"YAY! I'm glad I did!" Neptune laughed.

"Now, do you have a plan to get out of here?" Tigress asked.

Neptune dropped his smile and then he said, "Uh…I honestly didn't think I'd make it this far…" Tigress' eyes widened in horror as she shouted "What". They both looked up to see the Base heading out towards them, out of the remains out of the planet Vulcan! Neptune then began thinking and then Tigress shouted to him. Neptune looked down at her as he still held her toe she pointed to the right. Neptune looked over and then a Space Pod came towards them, its hatch opened up and they were safely inside!

Neptune and Tigress stumbled into the main part of the space pod, and Tigress mumbled, "We made it, thank goodness." Then a voice said, "Not yet we haven't!" They looked to see that the voice belonged to Mars, who was trying to pilot them out of the debris falling all around them!

"Get in the seat! We gotta get outta here! The base is crumbling down while falling towards the Sun!" Mars ordered.

Tigress limped over after she lost her inner strength and Neptune helped her over. Tigress sat down in the chair as blood oozed out of her wound. Mars grew a determined look as he flew through the debris coming down like rain, only bigger. Mars did turns and twists as the base continued to crumble! Tigress was very nervous that they may not make it out. Then a chunk of debris hit the side of the space pod!

They all grunted as they headed through the junk, then Tigress pointed to some chunks of debris about to block them, she then said, "Up ahead! We're gonna be blocked!"

Mars had to think quick, he turned to Neptune and said, "Neptune, I need you to pilot us out of here."

"Me?" Neptune asked.

"Yes, you're as good of a space pod flyer as I am. You got this," Mars explained.

Neptune agreed as Mars got out of his seat, he got Tigress' attention, pointed to a red button and said, "Tigress, on my signal, hit that button." Tigress nodded before Mars began running to the back part of the space pod to get a missile. Mars had to run quick because they were getting closer and closer to the chunks! Neptune was very nervous like Tigress, only he was more panicked.

Mars almost tripped while running, but managed to recover. Then he reached a missile and hoisted it up. As he went to the hatch to put it in, they were so close to the chunks about to block them, and then Neptune shouted out, "Mars! Mars! MAAAAAAARRRRRRRRSSSSSS!"

Then Mars put the missile in and yelled, "Fire it!" Tigress saw the button flashing and then she managed to limp over to it and push it. Then the missile fired and the chunks were blown apart, but a little too close! They all grunted and Mars fell off his feet as the space pod went into the smoke! There was a moment of silence…is it there? Is it gone? Then, the space pod came out of the smoke, free of the debris! Neptune and Tigress opened up their eyes and they were shocked and happy to be out.

"Hey! Hey! We did it!" Neptune cheered out.

Tigress smiled as Neptune cheered, then Mars came out and then Neptune gave him a high five while Tigress gave him a thumbs up with a smile. Mars smiled at Tigress and then he dropped it when he saw her wound.

"Tigress, what happened?" Mars asked in a concerned tone.

Neptune looked at the wound too and he was surprised he didn't even notice. Tigress looked at it and said, "The Kaftar got me right there…"

"Where is the Kaftar?" Mars asked.

"Dead. I killed him as we fell towards the Sun," Tigress replied.

Mars was surprised and happy that Tigress had killed her nightmare, then Neptune cheered out, "YAY! The beast's dead!" Mars smiled at Neptune as he pulled out a heal unit for Tigress, and then her leg was healed instantly when Mars poured the blue, glowing liquid on her leg.

"There you go, Tigress," Mars said with a smile.

"Thank you, Mars. Thanks for coming for us," Tigress said with a smile.

"It was a team effort. And by the way, all of your friends were picked up by the Solar Base, so they're all safe on board."

"What about Vulcan?"

"Yeah, he's there too."

Tigress smiled, knowing she can relax on the way there, Neptune smiled as he told Mars, "I caught her by the toe."

"You did?!" Mars asked in a surprised/happy tone, "It was your life's dream to catch a tiger by the toe!"

"BING! Yes it was! For three thousand years! BING!" Neptune cheered.

"And you finally got to do it," Tigress said with a smile.

They all laughed, well, Tigress chuckled, as the space pod continued through space, and we look to see Vulcan's base crumbling and falling towards the Sun. But for some reason, the planet Vulcan was pushed out. Tigress was really happy indeed, a happy victory indeed.

**A/N: WOO HOO! The epic battle ends! But don't be sad yet! We've got some more chapters! :D Sorry for the wait again, but I hope this made it up for you! :D Wasn't it funny when Neptune left a note when he went to go find Tigress? XD And Neptune caught a tiger by the toe! Or a Tigress by a toe! XD See ya next chapter! :D**


	26. Reunion and going home

**A/N: I'm sorry if this chapter's not too good or if it's rushed. Please enjoy. I don't own KFP or the Kaftar from DH 2011.**

**Chapter 26 - Reunion and going home**

Back at the Solar Base, our warriors, the Solar Team, Majoris, and Mother Sun along with their minions are celebrating their victory while Vulcan hides in the shadows in shame.

"I must say, Earthlings, you certainly proved me wrong about you. I'm sorry I doubted you," Majoris said with a smile.

"Hey, it's okay," Po said with a smile, "We just needed to knock some sense into you is all."

Majoris smiled and shook Po's hand, congratulating him and the Solar Team.

"_Majoris? Are you there?"_ Mars asked from over the radio.

Majoris picked up the radio and said, "I'm here Mars, go ahead."

"_I found Neptune and Tigress. I'm on my way in right now!"_

Po jumped for joy, knowing he'd get to see his wife once again, Majoris smiled and said into the radio, "Okay Mars. We'll be waiting. Great work."

_Roger that! Be there in one minute! Out!_

Then he was gone and Majoris saw that Po is excited, he wanted to see his wife again. Jupiter looked at the crumbling base in the distance, he looked to the others and said, "The main weapon was destroyed in the process, so the Solar System's safe from harm."

They all cheered when they heard that, Vulcan was happy too, but he was too ashamed for everything he's done. Then, a moment later, the space pod came up and Tigress along with Neptune and Mars unloaded from it. Po ran over to Tigress and gave her a big ol' panda bear hug. Tigress couldn't breath but she didn't care, now that she was safe in her panda's arms. Then the Furious Five, Tai Lung, Vanessa, ran over to them, along with Shifu and tackled them both in a hug! They were so happy to see Tigress alive and that she managed to escape from the Kaftar. Tigress managed to stand up and Po noticed her sliced pants leg from the sword.

"Tigress, what happened?" he asked.

Tigress looked down at it, she smiled and said, "Well, the Kaftar got me there, and I managed to kill him after my father helped me get inner strength."

Po and the others were shocked to hear that, and then Tai Lung asked, "You have inner strength now, Tigress?"

"Yes. And I'm happy to say that I pierced the Kaftar through his heart," Tigress said with a smile.

"Oh, Tigress that's wonderful!" Po said in a happy tone.

Shifu walked up to his foster daughter and said with a warm smile, "You have conquered your darkest enemy and now have found your inner strength. Congratulations my daughter."

Tigress smiled and said, "Thanks Baba." Shifu smiled as he and his daughter hugged and then Neptune shouted happily, "BOOM! BOOM! Is the Solar System War over?!"

"I think so," Mars said with a smile.

Po then realized something and then he asked, "Wait, where's Vulcan?"

"Well, he's just..." said Jupiter, but he stopped when he didn't see him, he got a little alarmed and checked the security cameras in a flash. He cycled through the cameras until he saw on one of them that Vulcan was walking slowly while looking at the floor.

Jupiter turned to the others and said, "He's just walking down the hall." Po then knew Vulcan was still troubled and then the panda took off to find him, Tigress, Tai Lung, and Jupiter followed.

In the hallway, Vulcan is walking from the main part of the base into the artificial Mercury, he was just so ashamed for everything. He had some tears come down his eyes. Then he heard the hallway door open from behind him. He didn't pay any mind to it, Po ran up to Vulcan's side and said, "Vulcan."

Vulcan just kept walking while saying, "Go ahead. There's always a reason to punish those who've done wrong."

Po knew that Vulcan was EXPECTING to go to jail because of all he's done over the years.

"Vulcan, please stop walking," Po said softly.

Vulcan stopped walking and said, "You...have changed me...but I've always been so dark and so unforgiving..." Po cut him off and said, "You were not completely dark like that Kaftar was, if you were dark, you would wanna kill everyone."

Vulcan looked at Po and said, "But I've been chased for 120 years, panda! How can I live an easy life after so many unpleasant memories?!"

"Vulcan, I felt the same way when I was struggling against the memories of the panda massacre. But that doesn't matter anymore, what matters is what to be now, Vulcan," Po said.

Tigress came up and said, "That's right. I always was called 'Tigress the Monster' when I was in that orphanage. But I now see that I am not a monster but a beautiful, nice, young woman."

"Oh, that is so true, Tigress," Tai Lung said with a smile, "I used to be a dark being, but just look at me now. I'm a redeemed Tai Lung now."

Vulcan looked at them and said, "Yeah but that's easier for you! Unlike you, I lost my planet! It stirred me up so much that I lost it and became evil!"

"Even though you lost something so dear to you, you can't let that affect you for life, Vulcan," Tigress said.

Vulcan pulled out something and Po asked, "What is that?" Vulcan opened it up and it was a picture from the surface of the planet before it was destroyed. It was a hot, barren world with a glaring bright sun dominating the sky.

"Back on that horrible day..." Vulcan started, "It was complete chaos...me and my people saw the comet heading towards our planet. I rushed to get as much of my stuff and people off the planet before it hit...and when I did get the stuff I needed, I took off from the planet's surface...and the worst part is when I saw the comet hit my planet right in front of me!"

Then a quick flashback of the comet hitting the planet came to Vulcan's mind, and he became saddened and then he said, "And you know the rest...became evil and I deserve to be punished." Vulcan was crying again, but not as hard as he was before, he just wished that the whole thing could be put away from the past! Jupiter felt sorry once again and Tigress said something before he could,

"Vulcan, we're so, so, sorry that you lost your planet. We may never know what it was like, but don't let this overtake you," she said.

"You can say that easily. But I'm a broken spirit," Vulcan sobbed.

Thinking quickly, Po hugged Vulcan, this time, Vulcan returned the hug as he cried into Po's chest. Tigress gave Vulcan a hug as did Tai Lung. After a while of hugging, Mother Sun came in, and Vulcan looked up. His eyes widened as he saw his mother, scared and saddened, then he said, "Mother Sun..." When Mother Sun told Po and the others to let him go, when they let go, Vulcan collapsed in front of his mother and felt so ashamed of himself.

"Mother Sun!" he cried, "I am so ashamed for being such a naughty guy! I don't even deserve to be called your son! I am NOTHING but an EVIL being! I can't be in the Solar System anymore! I'm a disgrace to the Solar System and the Team! I AM NOTHING!"

Tigress' and the other's eyes widened when Vulcan said that, Mother Sun knelt down to Vulcan and said, "You're not evil, Vulcan." She made him look into her eyes and she said, "For what you did today, it showed me that you weren't evil, but just filled with anger and sadness."

"And I am..."

"No you're not, my son. You just made lots of mistakes and you know you deserve to be punished," said Mother Sun.

"They...everyone on the planets hate me...including the others..."

"Not anymore. They understand and want to help you out. Jupiter did something for you that will make you happy."

Vulcan looked at Jupiter and asked, "What could you have possibly have done for me?" Jupiter smiled and said, "Stand up and look out the window." Vulcan shrugged and kept a confused as he stood up. When he stood up, walked over to the window and looked out, his eyes widened and he shouted, "WHAT?!" For what he saw was the remains of his planet saved from going down with the base! Vulcan was so shocked about this, most of the surface was there, except a large chunk, and inside the planet was gone.

"How?! How is that possible?! The Base should've destroyed the planet!" Vulcan said with shock.

"I put bombs at the back of the Base, enough to launch the base out before it exploded," Jupiter explained.

Vulcan looked at Jupiter with complete shock and then he asked, "Y-Y-You saved...the remains of my...planet? W-Why?"

Jupiter smiled and said, "Because you've changed and I could see that you still wanted it, so I saved it for you." Vulcan couldn't believe his former arch-rival saved the planet he loved so dearly, Vulcan didn't know what to do other than grasp Jupiter in a big hug in a flash. Jupiter was caught off guard, but he managed to recover and hug him back.

"Now, that's a universally nice thing to do for your brother, Jupiter," Mother Sun said with a smile.

Vulcan looked at her and asked, "You called me your son earlier..." Mother Sun smiled and said, "You won't be punished Vulcan...but you will have to do more work and stuff, but you're not going to jail."

Vulcan was shocked once again, he's not expected this at all. He pulled out a wide smile and said, "Thanks Mother." He turned to Po and the others and said, "Thank you all!"

"We're always willing to help!" Po said proudly.

Vulcan pulled them into a group hug while Po chuckled as did Tai Lung.

A minute later, at the main part of Solar Base, when they entered in with Vulcan, Vulcan got a warm greeting from the Solar Team and the warriors, who gave him handshakes and some gave him hugs.

"It's nice to know that you've changed, Vulcan," Vanessa said with a smile.

Vulcan smiled and said, "I'm sorry for everything, can you forgive me?" Then they all forgave Vulcan right away, including Majoris. Saturn smiled at Jupiter and said, "I can't believe you did something so universally nice for Vulcan."

"Well, I am his brother," Jupiter said with a smile.

"And I want to give something to you, Jupiter," Saturn said, smiling and blushing a little.

"What's that?" Jupiter asked, confused.

Saturn smiled a bit wider and said, "Well, let's say it's something the Earthling way and not the Steroid way." Jupiter was confused again and before he knew it, Saturn pulled him into an Earthling's kiss, making Neptune shout out, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAA! That's not natural!"

Vulcan's eyes were wide as were the others' eyes and Jupiter's. But he recovered and kissed back. When Saturn let go, Jupiter had a smile on his face and said, "Now that was what I wanted." Tigress chuckled and congratulated the two while Neptune dry heaved.

"Well...that was unexpected..." Majoris said with wide eyes.

"Yeah..." agreed Vulcan.

He then looked at Majoris and asked, "How long do you think it'll take to restore my planet?"

"Nine months on Earthling time," Jupiter said.

Vulcan looked at Jupiter and said, "Well, that's pretty good." Jupiter smiled again and said, "How about we have you help us?" Vulcan smiled and shook Jupiter's hand while the warriors smiled.

"Well, this a grand victory," Crane said with a smile, "But shouldn't we get back to Earth?"

"Yeah, we should," said Viper.

"Let's get you all back there," Jupiter said with a smile.

"Let's go back..." said Po, "But after Neptune GIVES BACK MY ACTION FIGURES!"

Neptune smiled, pulled them out and said, "I was gonna give them back anyway." Po just rolled his eyes and groaned as he took the action figures. Tigress chuckled and said, "And that's how we got into space."

"Panda, you were the cause of you going into space?" Shifu asked, raising an eyebrow.

Po looked at Shifu and said: "Uh huh...sorry..." Shifu punched Po and said, "Triple training time for you."

"Uh...I should've seen that coming..." Po said, feeling guilty.

"All right, Earthlings. After we get Vulcan's planet restored, we'll have the celebration showing the planet getting put back on the map," Jupiter said with a smile.

"I'm looking forward to it," Vulcan said with a smile.

"Are we going or what?" Mantis asked.

Then they all got into action to take the warriors back home, and the warriors were excited too.

**A/N: Good or bad? Please give me your honest review. I'm sorry if it wasn't good or if it was rushed or could've been longer.**


	27. Back home

**A/N: Here's chapter 27! Enjoy! :D I don't own KFP or the Kaftar from DH 2011.**

**Chapter 27 - Back home**

Later at the Valley of Peace, it's nighttime, the moon is high, the stars are twinkling, and Mr. Ping has gathered up lots of villagers for a search party, they even had torches with them to see better.

"Mr. Ping! Why're we here?" a pig asked.

Mr. Ping is panicked and said, "My son has gone missing! I must find him! He could be in danger or getting into something he's not supposed to!"

"Po is at the Jade Palace. He lives there now," a woman goose said.

"But I checked and he wasn't there! Neither the Furious Seven or Master Shifu!" Mr. Ping cried.

"What?!" the pig shouted, "If they were going on a mission weren't they gonna inform us?!"

"That's why we need to find them now! Po's just one little panda..."

Zan came out of the group and said, "I'm with ya!" Zan's mother came up and said, "If it gets too dangerous we're going home." Zan nodded, knowing what she was talking about. Mr. Ping got into a position and said with a serious tone, "Let's go get my panda back! And if you want some noodles just come by the noodle shop!"

"The mission, sir!" a goose shouted.

Mr. Ping remembered and then he said, "March!" They began marching through the Valley in hopes of finding the missing warriors. They all were eager to find them, especially Mr. Ping. Then Zan shouted, "Ship!"

"Not now Zack! It's time for serious business!" Mr. Ping said.

"It's Zan!" Zan's mother said, "And...there is a ship!"

Mr. Ping looked back at her and asked, "What ship?" The villagers then dropped their torches in shock as Mr. Ping looked up, his serious look turned into shock when the damaged _SolarX_ was hovering above the Valley.

"Ruuuuunnn!" Mr. Ping cried.

They all began running to find a place to hide, but then Mr. Ping heard a voice call out, "Dad!" Mr. Ping turned to see Po and the Furious Seven sliding down on poles coming down from the ship, when they saw that, they quit running.

"Po!" Mr. Ping said, shocked.

Po then ran over to his goose dad and scooped him up into a hug. Mr. Ping, still shocked, hugged Po back as the Furious Seven went up to Po's side. The villagers began greeting the warriors back, Zan ran over to Tigress and she hugged him when she saw him.

"Tigress! You're back!" Zan said in a happy tone.

"Where'd you go to?" Zan's mother asked.

Tigress looked down at her with a smile and said, "An adventure beyond your wildest imagination." Po then put down Mr. Ping, who put his hands on his hips and asked with a serious tone, "Where did you go?! Do you know that I went across the Valley looking for you, and that I was just leading a search party?!"

"I'm sorry, Dad. But we just got caught up in an awesome EPIC adventure," Po said proudly.

"And who was the one who wanted his action figures and followed Neptune onto the ship?!" Tai Lung teased.

Po looked at Tai Lung and said, "No one messes with my action figures! No one!" Tigress smiled and said, "You let me play with them!"

"Well, that's different!" Po pointed out.

"Where did you go?!" Mr. Ping asked.

"We went out of this world, Mr. Ping," Vanessa said with a smile, "Literally! A journey through the Solar System!"

Mr. Ping gasped and formed a shocked look as the other villagers did too. Mr. Ping then said, "A-A journey into space?"

"Yep," Po said with a smile.

"And why didn't you tell your ol' dad?!" Mr. Ping asked with a glare.

"Action figures," Vanessa said with a roll of her sapphire eyes.

Shifu stepped up and said, "Your son has had the adventure of a lifetime as have my students. They've ended the Solar System War that raged on for one hundred twenty years."

"I've heard of the Solar System War," said Mr. Ping.

"Yes. And Po pulled the junk out of Vulcan, and Vulcan redeemed himself," Vanessa said with a smile.

Mr. Ping and the villagers were once again shocked, and Zan's mother asked, "Really?" Po smiled at her and said, "Yes. We have." He turned to Tigress and said, "Tigress, you won the most important fight, tell them what you did."

Tigress smiled and said, "I skadooshed the Kaftar." Shifu was shocked to hear Tigress say "skadooshed", he thought she would never say it, but it could be that Po's really got part of him in her heart.

"You skadooshed the Kaftar?" Mr. Ping asked.

"Yes. Dangling above the Sun, just a million miles above it on chunks of debris and metal beams. I stabbed the Kaftar through his heart."

Mr. Ping smiled and exclaimed, "That's amazing, Tigress! You conquered him!"

Tigress chuckled and said, "Thank you, Mr. Ping." Then Jupiter came down and he startled the villagers.

"No need to be afraid," Jupiter said with a smile, "I'm just hear to say that these Earthlings have done the Solar System very proud. No, universally proud. For they've really had an impact on the Solar Team."

"AN IMPACT! WOO HOO!" Neptune shouted from behind.

Jupiter turned to see Neptune wearing a blue cape with a huge grin on his face, and Jupiter asked, "Neptune?! What're you doing here?!"

"I'm always ready for guard duty sir!" Neptune said getting into a soldier's salute position.

Jupiter slapped his forehead and said, "The War is over. I just came to tell these Earthlings how proud we are."

Neptune smiled and said, "Well, I finally get to whip my cape back and forth!" Then Neptune whipped his cape back and forth while chuckling, making the warriors chuckle as well.

"He's such a fun guy to be around!" Viper giggled.

"BING! And you guys were AWESOME with your fighting against those enemies! WOO! Going like this!" Neptune cheered.

Then he began to do some kung fu moves while yelling out, "HA! HO! HEE YA! YA!" He kicked a flower pot off a shelf, and it broke when it hit the ground, making Neptune have an embarrassed smile and a blushed face (again).

"Ugh...Neptune can be fun, annoying, and creepy," Jupiter groaned.

"I can see why. He trashed my restaurant three days ago," Mr. Ping said.

"He can do that," said Jupiter, "Well, we gotta get moving."

"Don't you want some delicious noodle soup?" Mr. Ping asked.

"Thanks for the offer," said Jupiter, "But..."

Then Saturn showed up and said, "Jupiter, we can all go for some noodle soup. It's time we took a break."

Jupiter smiled and knew she was right, then everyone else in the Solar Team showed up, and Jupiter asked, "Where's Vulcan?"

"He doesn't want to scare anyone you know. He just doesn't want them to be afraid because of his reputation," Saturn explained.

Jupiter nodded and said, "We'll bring some noodle soup back to him." Po looked at Mr. Ping and said, "We've all got a big story to tell you."

"I can't wait to hear it. Noodles twice as much for the Solar Team!" Mr. Ping exclaimed happily.

"Dad! Seriously?" Po asked, shaking his head.

"Oh, we can pay for that," Jupiter said with a smile, "You told me he likes positives."

Po smiled, "He does."

"Let's all go get some noodles!" Mr. Ping said gleefully.

They all cheered for that, they wanted some noodles, and they're going to tell the most awesome adventure they'd ever gone on!

Later at Mr. Ping's noodle shop, When Po and our warriors got there, Po's real father, a couple of pandas and other villagers were there too. Po saw his panda dad, he smiled, ran up to, and hugged him while exclaiming "Dad" as the others came in. Tigress got a greeting from her mother and the villagers. Tai Lung got a greeting from his nephew, Peng as he did from the villagers.

"Special noodle soup for me," Zan said, smiling.

"Okay Zack," Mr. Ping said with a smile, then he remembered, "Er...Zan. Sorry."

Zan smiled while the warriors came in, and then Mr. Ping said that they've got special guests from out of this world. The villagers looked over and they were shocked to see the Solar Team walk in and Po's father said, "Whoa..." The bunny kids went up and surrounded the Solar Team, for they have never expected to meet them. Jupiter looked at Po and asked with a smile, "Does this happen all the time with you?"

"Yes. All the time," Po said with a smile.

"Let's all have some noodle soup!" Mr. Ping exclaimed happily.

"And we've got an epic story to tell all of you," Tigress said with a smile.

As Mr. Ping and Po went to go make the noodle soup, Tigress and the others told the villagers about when they went into space, telling them that Po wanted his action figures first. The fights on Mars and Enceladus, the fights in space and the epic final battle. Also about Vulcan's turnaround, the Kaftar's betrayal, Tigress "skadooshing" the Kaftar and ending the war. As they talked, an hour later, Mr. Ping and Po passed out all of the noodle soup bowls as everyone in the room is talking about their adventure.

"Wow, that's some story," Peng commented.

"Yeah! I can't believe Tigress went into space!" Zan said happily.

The kids were talking with excitement about the warriors' adventure while the adults were just amazed at the story. Neptune was maintaining his behavior not to scare the kids, but he did keep his smile. Mr. Ping sat down with Po and Tigress, who were sitting next to each other and said, "I've arranged a perfect place for you two lovely birds to hang out at peace." Tigress chuckled and said, "Birds. That's something new for us."

"It even has noodle soup up there. All for you," Mr. Ping said, smiling.

"Thanks Dad," Po said with a smile.

Then Po and Tigress held hands as they got up to head up to the roof. While they did so, Mantis, Monkey, Viper and Crane all laughed with the adults and kids as they talked. Po and Tigress looked back at their friends with their new friends, happy to see everyone so happy and at peace. They looked at each other and said in unison, "I love you," before kissing and heading into the kitchen and through Po's room to the roof.

A minute later, the panda and the tiger arrived on the roof. It had a place for them to sit on and have a clear view of the Valley, there were some hot bowls of noodle soup, covered in blankets to protect the heat from the cool night. They removed the blankets and saw the bowls had delicious noodles in it with a spoon in each bowl. They both sniffed it and it smelt heavenly. They gave each other loving looks before sitting beside each other and eating their soups while they looked out onto the Valley, glowing under a full moon. When Po looked at Tigress, glowing under the full moon, it looked like she was the most beautiful tiger in the whole world. He just loved her so much. Her eyes glowed in the night as yellow and amber colored jewels that were so precious to him. Later, after they finished their soup, Tigress was in Po's warm arms, she got her wish. She was now safe and sound in Po's arms. Po pulled out a smile while looking down at Tigress, who looked up at him with a beautiful grin.

"You know I'm here for you if you have those haunting memories," Po said, smiling.

"I know," Tigress replied as she smiled, "And now I don't have anything to worry about, thanks to you."

Then Po laid on his side as did Tigress, they let go of each other and looked into each other's eyes with loving looks. The moon made both of them look truly beautiful, Tigress just wanted to eat Po up because he was so handsome looking underneath the moon's light. As for Po, to him, Tigress looked well, awesome. She was so beautiful. Then they moved themselves closer to one another as they closed their eyes with dreamful looks. Then their lips connected with one another. Tigress' lips were the most soft, smooth and warm lips, as were Po's lips, only a bit bigger. Po rubbed her back as they kissed and Tigress thought "He feels so wonderfully awesome," as they melted into the kiss. Tigress purred loudly as they let their tongues dance with one another as their hearts began to beat fast, it felt awesome for both of them, it was a long passionate kiss and they panted as they kissed. A few moments later they broke loose and gasped for air that was needed.

They looked at each other and Tigress said as she smiled, "That was the _best_ kiss I have _ever_ felt."

"Me too, my awesome wife! AWESOME!" Po exclaimed happily.

Tigress chuckled as she kissed Po again before sitting up and laughing a little. Po was so happy to hear her so happy with smiles and laughs coming out more frequently compared to when he first met her. They held each other again as they looked up at the moon with smiles on their faces. But, something came to mind, Po and Tigress talked about something while on the way back to Earth. Po then asked her, "Tigress, have you considered it?" Tigress then dropped her smile and said, "Po, I don't know..."

"Tigress, it'll be fun," Po assured her.

Tigress looked at Po and said, "I-I don't know, Po. I don't know if I'm going to be a good mother because I have hardly had experience with kids."

"Tigress, you are great with kids. I've seen you before. You're great with Zan, and the kids in the Valley. I know so."

"But I just don't wanna mess up and not do the right thing," Tigress said, looking at her noodle soup.

"I'm here for you, Tigress," Po said softly as he place his hand on her shoulder, "You're great with kids and you've cheered up babies when they cried by singing to them."

Tigress smiled, remembering the memories, she then said, "You do have a point."

Po smiled and said, "Come on, Tigress. You do want to pass down the generations of kung fu, don't you?" Tigress looked at Po and knew he was right, she then said, "Okay." Then Po kissed her as the moon glowed onto them in the beautiful starry night.

**A/N: WOW! What a romantic chapter! :D It was great too, wasn't it? But I hate to say that the next chapter's the last one. I know...sad huh? But be happy we got some more to read! :D See you next chapter and review please! :D**


	28. Planet Vulcan revived

**A/N: I'm sorry to say that this is the last chapter, but there's an important question at the end. Enjoy! :D I don't own KFP or the Kaftar from DH 2011.**

**Chapter 28 - Planet Vulcan revived**

Nine months later after our warriors arrived from their adventure in space, and it's been peaceful in the Valley of Peace, in the Sacred Hall of Warriors of the Jade Palace, Tai Lung is ready for the day, he has on a special golden robe with his typical purple pants. He pulled out his robotic hand, and placed it onto the arm that no longer had his original hand. Tai Lung moved his robotic fingers and smiled.

"You ready for the celebration?" a feminine voice asked.

Tai Lung turned to see Vanessa in a black dress with some gold bracelets on her wrists and a golden necklace, covering her black one. Tai Lung mumbled "Wow" as the beautiful cougar hugged him and he hugged back with a blush, thinking she's the most beautiful woman he's ever seen. And he then looked at a diamond ring on her hand, he smiled at her and pulled her into a kiss.

When they broke loose, Vanessa said, "What a great wedding that was three days ago." Tai Lung chuckled and said, "Well, it only seems like yesterday." Then Shifu came in and he had on his usual clothing with his grin shawl covering them.

"Are you two ready?" Shifu asked with a smile.

"You bet we are," Tai Lung replied.

Vanessa (smiling): I'm always up for something like this!

Shifu chuckled and said, "Well, everyone's ready as well. You'd better come with me because the main celebration starts in fifteen minutes." Tai Lung and Vanessa bowed before their master and said in unison, "Yes Master Shifu." Then they walked out the huge doors that closed once they left.

Later at the thousand footsteps, it's a beautiful evening,Tai Lung, Vanessa, and Shifu are walking down the thousand footsteps as Zeng, in his usual attire came down to join them.

"Zeng, why aren't you dressed up?" Shifu asked.

"Sorry Master Shifu!" Zeng apologized, "I just didn't have time! Do I look okay?"

"Oh, you look great Zeng," Vanessa assured him.

Zeng smiled at the cougar and thanked her, the cougar smiled again and rubbed Zeng's head. Then Zeng handed Shifu a message and Shifu asked, "What's this?"

"Open it and find out," Zeng said with a smile.

They were now at the bottom of the stairs and Shifu began reading it. He smiled as he read it, then Tai Lung asked, "What is it, Shifu? Let me see." Then Tai Lung read it, and so did Vanessa, it was a message from Po and Tigress, coming home from their new home, they moved away to a safer location for a reason, and they have life changing news.

"Oh, that's so awesome," Tai Lung said with a smile.

"Yeah! So darn awesome!" Vanessa agreed.

"I can't wait to see them because it's been so long," Shifu said with a smile.

The festival was revealed to be a Solar System Festival, there were games for the Solar System, activities, trivia questions, and education about the Solar System. Shifu, Tai Lung, Zeng, and Vanessa were amazed to see what they all saw, and there was a huge screen showing pictures of the different planets, the moons in the Solar System, the Sun, comets, asteroids, and the rebuilding of the planet Vulcan. They looked to see Venus, Pluto, and Mars playing with some of the kids, Neptune was goofing up with some of the kids while Uranus groaned in annoyance. Then they saw Jupiter and Saturn telling stories of their adventures without the kung fu warriors, but they did talk about that great adventure. Then they ran into Earth who was giving out free samples.

"Hello Earth. How's it going here?" Shifu asked with a warm smile.

"It's been so awesome," Earth replied with a smile, "I love to be here every universal second."

"And we see that," Tai Lung said with a smile, "And it's so nice to hear you speak to us."

"Yeah. It's a lot easier to talk with my mouth than typing on that computer screen."

They all chuckled and agreed with her before she had to get moving again, then Mercury came over and said, "Vulcan's gonna be here for the main event, and the villagers know he's not gonna do any damage or hurt anyone."

"I'm glad to hear that," Shifu said with a smile.

Then they saw Viper, Crane, Monkey, and Mantis playing around in the festival, Viper had a golden scarf on. Crane had a shirt on with stars with black pants. Mantis had on a black cap and a black cape with the Solar System on the back of it, and Monkey had black pants on with a scarf on with the Solar System on it. They saw Tai Lung and the others and they told them to come on over with joy in their voices. When they arrived they were warmly welcomed by their friends.

"It's been a universal blast here!" Crane said with a smile.

"Yeah! And I got to eat 200 cookies baby!" Mantis shouted happily.

"Just don't get a stomach ache like last time!" Monkey chuckled.

"You guys! You two both get stomach aches all the time!" Viper laughed.

Vanessa giggled while Viper said, "Po's gonna get here soon with Tigress, right?" Vanessa nodded and said, "Before the main event starts, and the letter said that they've got some life changing news to share with us."

Viper smiled, knowing what it probably was, then Jupiter came over and said with a smile, "Heya! There's the universally impressive kung fu warriors!" They all looked to see him with smiles on their faces and then Jupiter asked, "Where're Po and Tigress?"

"They'll be here soon," Viper said with a smile.

"Sooner than you think," said a voice.

They all gasped when they heard that voice, they turned to see Po in his usual pants but he trimmed down on his weight some, he even had a jade green robe that had in Chinese characters "Dragon Warrior" they all ran over to him and gave him hugs.

They told him that they were so happy to see him and that he's back, then Jupiter gave Po a hug and told him, "Welcome back, panda," Po smiled and said, "Thanks Jupiter." Then Shifu broke loose from the hug as did the others, Shifu crossed his arms and asked in a somewhat serious tone, "Panda, where is my daughter?"

"She'll be here in a few," Po assured him.

"What's the life changing news?" Tai Lung asked.

"Oh, you'll love it. We had to wait for two months because she could hardly get around," Po said with a smile.

"Okay. Let's get to the stage," Jupiter said with a smile.

"But I want to see my daughter first," said Shifu.

"She'll be there. She's on her way with ease," Po assured him.

"With ease?" Jupiter asked, raising an eyebrow.

Po nodded and winked before he began walking again, then Mr. Ping saw Po he called out his name before he ran up to the panda and gave him a hug, the panda returned the hug with a smile.

"There's my boy!" Mr. Ping cheered, "I've waited a long time to see you again!"

"Four months ago," Po said with a smile.

Then Po's panda dad came and Po gave him a hug as well. Shifu was wondering where his daughter was, normally Po would tell him where she was, but he had faith in Po.

"Race ya Monkey!" Mantis challenged.

Then Mantis took off while Monkey shouted with a smile, "Hey! No fair!" The others laughed at them while they ran, then finally, Viper and Crane kissed with blushes on their faces.

A while later, the sun's light has disappeared and there were thousands of stars shining in the night with half of the moon visible. The Solar Team was on stage and the villagers gathered up, including Zan, his mother, Peng, Viper's father and mother, Tigress' mother, Po's father, pandas, and other wonderful people. Shifu just was wondering where Tigress was now.

"All right panda, I need to know now," Shifu said with a small glare, "We're here at the stage, gathered up, and where is my daughter?"

Po smiled and said, "You never know Master, if you look behind you, you'll see a beautiful tiger." Shifu raised an eyebrow as he turned around and then his eyes widened when he saw Tigress in a beautiful red-orange dress that sparkled in the light. Shifu told the others that Tigress was here, and then they noticed that she cradled a bundle in her arms securely. The warriors' eyes nearly bulged out of their skulls when they saw that.

"T-Tigress...i-is that..." Shifu asked with wide eyes.

"Yes Baba..." Tigress replied with a smile.

Shifu then walked over to her, well, trotted to her and said, "Let me see it," while holding his arms out. Tigress gently gave the bundle of blankets to Shifu and then he came face-to-face with a baby male tiger with black ears with black spots surrounding his eyes, he opened his eyes to reveal the jade eyes of Po, and he had a smile like his dad's. The others came over and they thought he was the most precious thing they've ever laid eyes on.

"You had it..." Tai Lung said with wide eyes.

"He's so beautiful..." Vanessa said with a smile.

"Thank you," said Tigress.

Viper then smiled and said excitedly, "He's so CUTE! Can I hold him?" Then Shifu gently gave the baby to Viper while she kept her smile, the baby tiger looked into Viper's eyes and giggled.

"Well, this is life changing news," Crane said with a smile.

"How old is he?" Mantis asked.

"He's two weeks old," Tigress said with a smile.

Shifu didn't know that he had a tear coming out of his eye as he looked at the baby, Tai Lung didn't know that he had one either.

"What's his name?" Vanessa asked.

"His name's Lei," Po said with a smile.

"Meaning 'thunder' in Chinese. You know like Po says 'Get ready to feel the thunder,'" Tigress explained.

They all then realized that was a PERFECT name for this child. Viper gently gave the baby back to Tigress and she took her baby back gently. The child laughed when it was back in its mother's arms.

Then Jupiter grabbed a microphone and said into it, "Now everyone. We're here to put a certain object back on the map. And that's the planet Vulcan, thought to have been lost, but now has been found."

He stopped and looked to see Vulcan step out, he had his usual purple cape on and he looked the same when the warriors first saw him. Then Vulcan said into the microphone, "One hundred twenty years ago, I wanted to rule over the Solar System. But, thanks to Po and his friends, they have shown me that revenge is worthless and that I shouldn't have done that all I've done. I'm sorry for putting the Solar System in a panicked state. But after my turnaround the Kaftar took over my base and tried to destroy the Sun. But, thanks to Tigress she killed the Kaftar and they, and along with me, saved the Solar System, ending the war."

The crowd cheered while Jupiter took the microphone and said into it, "And now everyone! We hereby put the planet Vulcan back on the map of the Solar System!"

"Po, this is a universally wonderful event," Tigress said with a smile.

"And I think we've only just got started on a new chapter of our lives," Po said, smiling.

Po looked down at the baby and rubbed his stomach with his fingers, making him laugh again. Then they looked up to see the planet Vulcan added to the map of the Solar System! It's closer to the Sun than Mercury, and it's 13 million miles away from the star. Everyone around the world and Solar System was watching the event as Jupiter proclaimed, "Vulcan is now a planet and will remain so until the end of time!" The crowd cheered again as Po and Tigress shared a kiss before we began zooming out from the Valley, FAST! Then we see the Valley disappear into China and then China into the Earth! Then we turn away from the Earth and zoom past the moon! We turn to face the sun far off in the distance, eventually we zoom past the hostile planet Venus and the battered planet Mercury with lots of craters, as the Sun got closer and closer. Finally, we see a fully complete planet hot and barren, red-orange Vulcan, hot and barren, but back on the map of the Solar System until the end of time.

THE END

**A/N: What a great ending! :D Vulcan's been revived, (the planet anyway) and our warriors are at peace! :D Tigress and Po are now parents and Tai Lung and Vanessa are married! And isn't Lei a great name for their kid? "GET READY TO FEEL THE THUNDER!" That's what Po says LOL. I must say that I had to finish this story before I had to reformat the stories I've already written. Anyway, now, I've got a question for you. If you want, I mean if you want, would you like to see a Kung Fu Nightfall 4? If you wanted to, I have an idea that's unexpected and a new story. :) I mean if you want to see it. Leave me your answer in your review please and let me know, and I say lastly to you guys, SKADOOSH! :D**


End file.
